


To Rattle the Stars 星之所在

by Analgisia, GQD, Pangea



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, Dubious Science, Falling In Love, Illustrations, M/M, Minor Character Death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles迄今为止的生活都是在一个叫做Montressor的，偏远渺小，消息闭塞的星球上度过。他一直都呆在继父的旅馆里工作，可他的身心都向往着那些星辰，向往着踩着自己的太阳能冲浪板在空中滑翔，梦想着终有一天能够成为宇航员(spacer)，畅游在宇宙之间，展开自己的冒险。</p><p>机会比他想象中来的还要快，在一个晚上，一艘飞船坠毁在了旅馆门前，搭载着一个奄奄一息的海盗，还有一张神秘的星图，以及一个可怕的警告：小心机械人。</p><p>[这是迪士尼动画星银岛的AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Rattle the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674890) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 很开心能够翻译这个作品！！！因为无论是动画还是原文小说我都非常非常喜欢QUQQQQ！！！【毫无疑问的暴露年龄系列........_(:_」∠)_】当然pangea太太的文字也非常非常的棒！！！再加上GQD太太的插图，简直是锦上添花一般的完美啦XDDDD
> 
> ；A；不过感觉这种像是儿童文学【大雾】题材的文字还是有点难驾驭.........如果翻译得不好一定是我的问题！！！；AAA；
> 
> 插图已由 **GQD** 太太授权^^ 真的非常感谢太太愿意授权给我！！！QUQ！！！
> 
> 如果喜欢的话请务必给原文点个kudos啦...！！！
> 
> AO3这边的进度会比SY和LOFT稍微慢一点^^ 欢迎来SY和LOFT找我玩呀呀呀！！

X

  
  
零碎的星辰散布在傍晚的苍穹之中，太阳逐渐西沉，日光也随之暗淡了起来，闪耀的繁星变得明亮，星河开始浮现在这夜空里。夜幕降临，晚风徐徐，吹得太阳能滑板在空中浮沉，给他带来一丝彻骨的寒意。  
  
Charles调整了一下帆身那细小而狭长的金属杆，在这狭窄的滑板上变换着姿势，试探性地用左脚踩着踏板，提升着那附在末端的双缸发动机的动力。日光消散的速度很快，似乎每次都只差那么一点点，他懊恼地想着，这对于他的动力源来说也是一样的。太阳能电池里的能源也在逐渐枯竭。  
  
他还是能有足够的动力返回的。如果他抄个近路的话。  
  
他站在一个制高点上，悬浮在蜿蜒盘旋的岩石峡谷正在他的下方。整个下午他都像往常一样，在狭窄的石缝中滑翔冲刺；在石堆与基岩之中穿梭，这位置能让高高在上的太阳提供源源不断的能源。这条捷径指向了这条曲折的峡谷，平坦的区域内有一个仍在运作的陈旧的工厂，缓慢运转的机器阻挡着他前进的路，发出叮叮当当的响声。  
  
要换做是平日，Charles很愿意穿过这工地，测试他的技术，与这钢铁架来一次亲密接触。要是毫无挑战性那可是一点乐趣也没有，在空中反而会让他觉得比在陆地上更加游刃有余。但今晚，可见度与能源的不足让这看上去充满着风险。这地方是禁飞区，Charles也不是第一次在这里被抓到了——可这样看上去才会有更多的乐趣。  
  
不过现在的他也没有选择的余地，除非他想在没有任何补给品的情况下，在这荒郊野岭度过一晚。他只能默默祈祷，希望那些警察比起在这地方巡逻，能够找到更有意思的事情。  
  
他猛地向下踩了一下小小的踏板，再次点燃引擎，俯冲划过天空，狂风将他的帆吹得鼓鼓的，让速度更上一层。他的发丝被这风吹得凌乱，气流压在他的脸上，冲击他的肺部，让他略微感觉有些呼吸困难，可Charles还是露出了一个喜悦的笑容。他肾上腺素水平正在急速上升，兴奋地仰着脑袋，双手紧握金属杆将身子前倾，直到他几乎要贴上地面。  
  
岩石峡谷的顶部光滑平整，从上方穿过并不是什么难事。他达到了建区，天已经完全暗了下来，太阳已经完全沉默在那遥远的地平线之下了，他只能勉强地辨认出那些巨大的机械臂和建筑的轮廓。  
  
Charles握紧了他的冲浪板，一头扎进了这风中。  
  
在他八岁的时候，就做出了第一架自己的冲浪板。自从那天以后，在空中穿行的感觉就像是呼吸一样简单。驾驭这滑板的能力就像是与生俱来的一样，自然从这几个若隐若现的东西之间溜过去对他来说并不是什么难事。他优雅地驾驶着冲浪板，旋转，俯冲，笑嘻嘻地与这些险情擦身而过。他几乎要撞上悬在起重机上的一个巨大的水泥管上，可就在最后一刻他向上一拉，垂直地往上爬升，发出一声胜利的呐喊后离去。  
  
然后他都把回家这码事完全抛在脑后了，继续玩着这些惊心动魄的把戏。他站在踏板上，头朝着地面飞行，用极快的速度穿插在高耸入云的铁架之间，然后又及时地翻转回来，让冲浪板的底部贴着传送带摩擦着，到了狭窄的地方时，他突然收起了帆，接着又啪地一声再次张开。  
  
这让他度过了一段美好的时光，让他感觉前所未有的自由与轻盈，直到不知从何处传来两声警笛的声音，红蓝交织的闪光点亮了他身后的黑暗，还有机器人那毫无感情的声音，“停！”  
  
Charles停下了他的冲浪板，轻轻将头撞在了太阳帆上，在上面印下了一小块污迹。“该死。”  
  


X

Marko的旅馆很小，可是相当温馨。它坐落在一个悬崖边上，视野宽阔，悬崖像是硬生地把天空劈开，云海高高在上。边上还有海滨特有的景色，松散而狭长的码头一直延伸到半空中，那儿停靠着不少大小不一的船舶，还有几艘更大的船停在不远处，伴随着徐风安详地在空中沉浮。  
  
Montressor是一个狭小的工业行星，住在这儿的基本上都是旷工。虽说这也是一个旅客的停靠点，可是他们并没有看见有多少人从这里经过，比起那个异常繁华的像月亮一样的Crescentia空间站，这儿显得有几分凄凉。Charles被两个笨重的机器警察夹在中间，拖着沉重的步伐地走向旅馆，Charles现在能够给出无数个理由为什么跳上下一艘前往空间站的船只都比就这样走进旅馆要好得多。  
  
今晚的生意不错，旅馆的一楼是一个小小的酒吧，屋顶的烟囱正在徐徐向外冒着烟。两个警察领着他到门口，将大门轰开，让Charles不禁向后缩了缩。  
  
“Marko先生。”其中一个机器人说着，在场的所有人都鸦雀无声。  
  
Charles看着在场的客人，他们神态各异，有人欣喜，有人警觉，可当他的目光看见了他的继父正靠着和一位常客交谈时，先前温暖舒缓的氛围瞬间跌落冰点，他径直走了过来。  
  
“晚上好。”他的声音听上去彬彬有礼的，可看Charles时愤怒的眼神几乎能让水烧开。  
  
Charles脸上挂着虚假的笑容。“好了，非常感谢你们能载我一程，伙计们。”他说着，向前走了几步，将肩上冰冷的机械手拿开，“我真的很感谢—”  
  
“还没完。”那手又重新搭上他的肩，让他猛地停了下来，Charles叹了口气。“Marko先生，我们逮到你的儿子—”  
  
“继子。”Charles低声嘟囔。  
  
“在禁飞区里驾驶太阳能汽车，违反了904条例中第15节的段落——呃——”  
  
“六。”Charles的声音毫无感情。  
  
机器人转过了头盯着他看了几眼。“谢谢。”  
  
Charles翻了个白眼。“不客气。”  
  
“Charles。”Kurt挤出这几个音节，他正在极力压制自己的怒气，一只拳头握得紧紧的，眼里闪耀着危险的光芒，这怒气就像即将爆发的火山。Charles避开了他的目光，只是低头看着门前那已经被人们的鞋子擦得破旧不堪的地毯。  
  
“你是知道，先生，这是违反条例的。”站在Charles另一边的机器人僵硬地接着补充。  
  
“是的，我知道。”Kurt眯起眼睛，将身子往前探，“我真的不知道该说些什么，警官。我已经尽了自己最大的努力让他举止规范，可我现在对于他这些不恰当的行为真的束手无策，而且—”  
  
有人清了清自己的喉咙，Charles闻声转了过去看见Hank McCoy从自己的桌子前站了起来，小心地把身上的餐巾抽出，朝这边走来。火焰在壁炉里烧得劈啪作响，照耀在Hank蓝色的皮毛上，呈现出深紫色，光影打在身上，把他的犬牙勾勒得更加锋利，让这个大家所熟知的天体物理学家的外表看上去更吓人了。  
  
“晚上好，先生们。”他走过来和警官们搭话，并没有理会一旁的Kurt，“我无意中听见了你们的对话，我的名字是Henry McCoy博士，著名的天体物理学家。你们应该听说过我？”可他得到的回应是空洞的眼神，让他后颈的毛发都羞怯地竖了起来，“没有？嗯，好吧。我经常会在这家餐馆用餐，正如你们所见，我还是挺了解Charles的。我已经邀请了他好多次让他来做我的助手，可是Marko先生并不同意，在我看来这决定相当愚蠢。这能给Charles在一个严谨科学的环境中提供良好的学习经验—”  
  
“这儿轮不上你插话，博士。”Kurt目露凶光，恶狠狠地说，“你不是他的父亲—”  
  
“你也不是。”Charles大声指出。  
  
“够了，Charles。”Kurt将愤怒的视线移了回来，警告着，“我不会允许他像你一样游手好闲的，你除了往他的脑子里塞满那些行星和没用的东西还有什么，这只会让他变得更加愚蠢更加难以管教—”  
  
“没用？”Hank站直了身子，声音气急败坏的，这吓得旁边的两个机器人都为之一震，“先生，我们整个社会都是建立在对于这些星辰的了解之上的，这意味着我们能在星际间穿行—”  
  
“只要在我的旅馆里就不能讨论这事。”Kurt咆哮着，握着拳抵在Hank的面前，“所以我建议你还是别管这档事，然后乖乖坐回你的位置上，或者被我从这里赶出去。”  
  
Hank恼怒地发出一声咆哮，可还是转身回去了，抱歉地看着Charles。 _你尽力了_ ，Charles打着唇语，轻轻地摇了摇自己的头。他老早就和Hank说过了，在Kurt的地盘上提起星际旅行这样的话题是个糟糕至极的主意。  
  
“由于他再三违反15C条例，我们扣押了他的车子。”其中一个警官对着转回来的Kurt继续说，“如果他再犯，我们就得把他送去监狱了。”  
  
“谢谢长官。”Kurt说着，紧紧抓住Charles的手臂把他从机器人手中接了过来，“这不会在发生了。”他凶狠地看着Charles表示着。  
  
“我们会时刻监视他的，先生。”另一个机器人摇着头说，如果不是Kurt的怒气已经快要爆发，Charles一定会看着这两个巨大的铁皮漏斗一样的机器人笑出来的。“错误的选择。终结者。失败的家伙。”  
  
_滚蛋_ ，Charles看见警察们向Kurt道了晚安之后离去，关上门后在他在心里愤怒地想着， _你根本不了解我_ 。  
  
“好了伙计们，闹剧结束了。”Kurt向在座的客人们大声宣布，旅馆里再次被大家低声的交谈还有银质餐具碰撞的声音充满。Kurt仍然拽着Charles的手臂，拖着他经过一排又一排的餐桌，最后进入了厨房，环顾四周。“Charles你真的想进监狱吗，如果下一次你 _再_ 被抓到犯法，我一定会亲手把你交给他们的。”

“那你怎么不去。”Charles猛地把手臂从继父那里挣脱出来，“反正也比呆在这里强，就现在来看的话。”  
  
“你最好不要让你妈知道你说了这种话。”Kurt露出一个凶恶的表情。  
  
此时Charles反而露出了一个苦笑。“反正她也不像是会注意到的样子。”  
  
Sharon Markon也就是曾经的Sharon Xavier夫人，她大多数的时间都花在了那些形形色色的酒瓶上。Charles一直认为，至少在他的心里，这是她哀悼她的丈夫与自己的生父Brain Xavier的方式。自从Brain去世了那么久之后，他也渐渐分不清她究竟是在缅怀她的丈夫还是她丈夫的财产了。  
  
一个疏远的母亲，与一个专断的继父，难怪Charles会更加向往天空，他可以逃离这一切，可以在这晴空之下畅快地呼吸。  
  
“我不知道为什么你不愿意让我去和Hank一起工作。”Charles有些唐突地说起，语调平平的。通常他并不会反驳Kurt的意见，可今晚他却想要争辩，还在为那些暴力的警察再次逮到他，并且还没收了他的冲浪板的事情而感到生气。“你知道那样的话就我就可以不再麻烦你，也不卷入那些麻烦的事情了。”  
  
“想都别想。”Kurt的回答让Charles咬牙切齿，“我已经因为那不切实际的星际旅行而损失一个儿子了—”  
  
“Hank又不会去旅行。”Charles生气地插了一句，努力控制着自己的音量。今晚的洋相已经出够了，他愤愤地想着，“他是一个天体物理学家，不是一个宇航员(spacer)！他离那些行星最近的一次也只是通过他的望远镜！”  
  
“一件事总会导致另一件事。”Kurt摇头威胁着，“我绝对不会同意的，在这地方还有很多的事情需要你做，再加上没有冲浪板的你也不会到处飞来飞去给自己一次又一次的惹麻烦了。”  
  
“你就这样用专制的手段把我留下，”Charles生硬得说着，眼中闪耀的愤怒的光芒就像一个不停向外发散着热辐射的恒星，把句子一个字一个字的从牙缝里挤出，“总有一天我得闷死在这。难怪Cain会跳上那艘船，给自己挣得一次机会。或许我也会效仿的。”  
  
Kurt的脸因愤怒而变的青筋暴起，他威胁地向前踏了一步。“我才不管你，现在你的父亲是我。”他大吼，“只要你呆在这屋檐下，我就不想听见什么关于星辰或者是星际旅行的话题，懂？”  
  
Charles很想指出明明是Kurt先扯到这上面的，可转念一想他今晚已经够幸运的了。“明白了。”他冷漠地说着，从Kurt身边经过，头也不回地朝着通往码头的厨房后门走去。  
  
“这里还有成堆的盘子要洗。”Kurt在身后叫唤，可Charles只是推开了那扇门，离开了温暖的厨房跻身进入这寒夜之中。  
  
白天的Montressor热得像一个大火炉一样，可一旦到了晚上，气温就会急剧下降，生活在这儿的人们已经对这昼夜温差见怪不怪了。Charles一直向下走着，丝毫不觉有半点寒意，码头上的木板被太阳晒得褪色发白，他继续走着，小心翼翼避开拴着船只的绳索，让自己不要被绊倒。Montressor的夜晚很寂寥，他坐在码头末端的边缘上，在这黑暗虚无的空海之上来回晃着他的腿。这里的人们住得都很分散，就像行走在荒芜地表上的蚂蚁。对于旅客们来说，比起Crescentia的夜景，这里真的太寒酸破旧了。  
  
不过不得不承认的是，这反而让这里的风景相当的好——没有光污染就意味着那些星辰的光芒从不会被遮盖，一旦日光完全消失之后，它们就全都浮出了水面，在苍穹之上闪耀，忽远忽近，每一次带来的美几乎要让Charles窒息。有无数颗星耀高高在上，等待人们去发现，可他却只能坐一个偏远星系的小星球上，被家务所束缚。  
  
他能听见从旅馆里传来结束用餐的人们各自回家时微弱的道着晚安的声音。毫无疑问现在水池旁边只会有更多摞新的盘子在水池里等着他，可Charles丝毫没有回去的意思，藏匿在这片安详的环境之中，让先前由Kurt和那些警察带来的愤怒逐渐消散，恢复平静。  
  
停在悬崖不远处的船只点亮了灯，散发出别样的光彩，缓缓飘了起来，以十分优雅的姿态投入了那片无形的海洋中。如果Charles的冲浪板还在手边的话，他一定会冲出海岸线，然后在翌日询问船员们是不是需要一个新的服务生。可如今，他背着Kurt攒了好几个月的废旧零件做成的冲浪板已经被别人拿走了。他不能飞了。  
  
一想到这儿就让他觉得浑身不适，感觉胸口像是压着巨石一般，他感觉被束缚在了原地。他知道自己身上的每一个细胞都不属于这地面。 _从不属于。_ 他深吸了几口气，不停地在半空中晃着他的双腿，让这想法从脑中抹去。他烦躁地仰望星空，幻想着能够无拘无束地漂浮在那片光芒之中。  
  
他眼角的余光抓住了什么，让他转过了头，眯着眼睛看着那划破黑暗的东西。夜空中的一个光点变得越来越近，上下不定地摇摆着，他忽然意识到那不是一颗星耀，这是一艘飞船，一艘严重损毁的飞船。Charles震惊地爬了起来，看着那飞船低吼着，尾部拖着浓厚的黑烟从低空飞过。  
  
金属灼烧带来的刺鼻气味蹿入他的鼻腔中，那船身几乎要擦过旅馆的屋顶，Charles目测那飞船大概迫降在几尺之外，但实际上那在好几码开外。飞船从视野之中消失了，迫降在一个低地上，他只能听见那船体撞击地面时发出的响声，他跑下了码头。  
  
他在建筑物之间不停穿行，小心翼翼地在这松散的沙砾上奔跑，眼睛在这黑暗之中冲刺的同时不停寻找着路线。那船坠毁在旅馆下面的一个小山丘的顶部，Charles毫不犹豫地冲下斜坡，有好几次都差点扭伤自己的脚踝。  
  
坠毁的飞船形状很奇怪，只有一个球状的单人舱作为船身的主体部分，周围还有几个散乱的吊杆，大部分的船帆已经烧毁了，旺盛的火焰还在不停舔食船体的侧面，Charles冲到舱门前时绊了一下，他用力地敲了敲那舱门的玻璃。  
  
“喂喂？”他大喊，咳嗽着挥舞手臂，驱散浓烟。“里面还有人活着吗？喂？”  
  
一个爪子一样的大手突然拍在圆形的舱门上，让他不禁向后退了两步，听见从突然打开的入口里也传来因为这浓烟而呛到的咳嗽声。一个头发花白的外星人从正在焚烧的飞船里爬了出来，拖着像蝾螈一样长而粗壮的尾巴，扁平的脸上有两个大大的鼻孔，在地上摸索着刚刚不小心从怀里滚出的小箱子。  
  
“先生，你还好吗？”Charles关切地走向前问，看着那外星人把手从厚重的大衣之下伸了出来，抓着Charles的衬衣，一步一步向他靠近。  
  
“他来了。”他说，焦糊的味道吹在Charles的脸上。他靠得很近，Charles能看见这个年迈的外星人眼中闪烁着狂热的光芒，他身上的伤很重，看上去撑不了多久了。“我能听见他的声音——那些齿轮和陀螺呼呼转动的声音，就像个恶魔一样！”他咳嗽着，肩膀带动着整个身体剧烈摇晃着，他放开了Charles，将手用力按在自己的肋骨上。  
  
“先生，你现在亟需一个医生。”Charles的声音有点颤抖，向后退了两步避开了这个再次想要抓住他的外星人，“你伤的很重。”  
  
“不，不。”那外星人自言自语，蹲着将那箱子护在身下，“他来抢我的箱子。那个残忍的机械人，还有他的屠杀部队，追了我半个星系！我不能给他们！他们得先从我Billy Bones这冰冷的尸体上踏过去—”他又开始咳嗽，胸口不停地起伏，最后他撑着自己的身体，大口喘着气。  
  
Charles咽了口唾沫，在他倒下之前将他支起。“来。”他一边说着一边抓着Bones的左臂，让他靠在自己的肩上，“我们先进去再想办法，走这边。”  
  
他扶起了Bones，把这外星人全部的重量放在身上后让他感觉有点吃力，不过他还是找到了解决的办法，缓慢笨拙地走上斜坡，朝着光亮的旅馆走去。 _Kurt一定会非常喜欢的。_ 看着身后已经烧成残骸的飞船，Charles挖苦地想。Bones的另一只手软绵绵地挂在一旁，爪子死死地环绕在把手上，笨重地把箱子拖在身后。  
  
感觉像是过了半个世纪，他们才爬上小山丘，Charles听着几乎瘫在自己肩上的Bones一直在喋喋不休地说起那个可怕的机械人是怎么将他逼到穷途末路的，气喘吁吁的他只能简短地评论两句。他们终于走到了前门，此刻的Charles也不在乎会再次造成什么冲击了，他一脚把门踢开，两人闪了进去。  
  
他满头大汗，觉得旅馆里出人意料的炎热，但幸运的是大多数的食客已经离去，除了Hank和Sharon Xavier。Hank把头从厚重的书中抬起，被这景象吓了一跳；身穿长裙的Sharon Xavier则是坐在空荡荡的吧台上，悠然品味杯中琥珀色的液体。  
  
“Charles Francis Xavier。”失手打翻了杯子的她临危不乱，连语气都没变，“你觉得这么做很伟大吗？”  
  
“母亲。”Charles有些生硬地和她打招呼，Bones架在他身上，差点要将他压倒在地，“他受了很重的伤，飞船也坠毁在山丘那了。”他半跪着撑起Bones沉重的身体，“我不能就这样丢下他不管。”  
  
Sharon平静地看着他，甚至是听见Kurt手里拿着一叠收据，咕哝着从一旁的房间里走出来时眼睛都没眨一下。“搞什么呢？”  
  
“Charles带了一个流浪汉回家。”Sharon心不在焉地拿起杯子小啜了一口，忽然她的声音抬高了几个声调，刺耳得像是有人在用鞭子抽打地板，“亲爱的，你还不赶紧把医疗箱拿过来，我可不想看见这些血迹把地板弄脏。”  
  
Kurt想要要说些什么，他的嘴像鱼一样一张一合的，最后还是匆忙离开了。Charles看着他那精通护理的母亲相视一笑，直到他感觉有一个爪子正在虚弱地抓着他，他才再次把注意力放回地上那个奄奄一息的外星人身上。  
  
“小伙子，我的箱子。”Bones的声音很轻，指着掉在不远处的那个盒子，“拿过来，拿过来。”  
  
Charles抓起把手，把它拖了过来。箱子在地板上刮擦的声音让他的母亲不由得缩了一下身子。“在这呢。”他安慰地说着，“你看，就在这里。”  
  
Bones爬了起来，撑在自己的手肘上，爪子飞快地在键盘上输入密码。箱子保养得很好，那锁发出一声轻响，吱呀地打开了，内部的东西一览无余。Charles很好奇这箱子里到底有什么重要的东西，他微微探直身子往里看了一眼。  
  
他本以为会看见一些诸如黄金或是珠宝之类的，可让他失望的是，里面只躺了一个看似笨重的球体，黄铜色的外表上面布满了复杂离奇的纹路。Bones颤抖地抓起这个球体贴在自己的胸口上。  
  
“他来了。”他低头盯着手中的金属球，“我们决不能让他找到这个。”  
  
“谁要来了？”Charles蹙眉，与此同时Bones突然跨上前，抓着他的衣服将它再次拉近。  
  
“机械人。”他贴在Charles耳边低语，让Charles不寒而栗，“ _小心机械人。_ ”他最后的声音在耳边消弭，抓着Charles的力道逐渐减弱，长叹一声倒在了地上。  
  
“噢，上帝。”Hank悲痛地说着，与此同时Kurt才抓着陈旧的医疗箱冲了出来。  
  
Charles看着这个大小适中，正好能够一手握住的金属球，眼睛瞪得大大的，不停地思考着这个让人们不惜一切带价也要得到的东西究竟是什么。Kurt正在说着什么关于旅馆里竟然躺了一具尸体的事情，可是Charles并没有在意，他凝视着上面闪闪发光的符文和纵横排布的线条，隔绝了周围一切嘈杂的声音。  
  
更大的响声把他扯回了现实，他抬头正好看见一个巨大的飞船正从旅馆头顶低空飞过，窗外聚光灯十分耀眼，让他感到头晕目眩。  
  
“这到底发生了什么？”Kurt问。引擎发出的巨响撼动着房子，画框和桌子都随之一起共振。  
  
“告诉他们我们打烊了。”Sharon又呷了一口酒，“而且还满客了。”  
  
Charles走到最近的窗户前，他能听见那飞船的引擎停止了运转。不管来者是谁，都已经停在门外。Charles小心地降下了一小片投影着明媚春色全息图的窗户，看见一大群全副武装的外星人正浩浩荡荡地向旅馆走来。  
  
“我们得离开这儿。”他简洁明了地解释，从窗户边上退了回来，跑到他母亲那儿将她扶起，“他们来者不善。”  
  
Kurt大呼。“如果他们是要来找麻烦，我可 _不会_ 在自己的地盘上被歹徒吓跑—”  
  
一束等离子冲击波在窗户旁边炸开，Kurt的长篇大论还没发表完就已经变成失声惊叫，下一束冲击波直接在大门上炸出一个堪比人头大小的洞。Kurt还没缓过神，Sharon已经提起他的裙子站在Charles旁边准备跑路了。  
  
“Charles！”Hank抢先一步跑上楼梯，“这边！”  
  
“快走！”Charles带着他的母亲向楼梯跑去，朝着他的继父大喊。Kurt下意识也连滚带爬地赶了上来。  
  
另一束等离子炮把他们天花板上的吊灯击落在地，瞬间燃起熊熊大火。当Charles跑过最后一级台阶时大门也被人一脚踹开，一个高瘦的影子映射在地，压在Bones的尸体上。在外的入侵者声音变得越来越响，他们的喊叫声与玻璃碎裂的声音交织在一起。  
  
“在哪？”人群中传来一声吼叫， _宇宙海盗_ ，Charles在心里想着，这伙人涌入旅馆，翻箱倒柜肆意破坏。不出几秒一楼就已被洗劫一空，Bones的尸体被踢到了一旁。  
  
“去楼上看看。”冷酷的声音发号施令，绝对的权威让所有人陷入了沉寂，“我要你们把这地方翻个底朝天。”  
  
Charles收集到了足够的信息后转进走廊里，猫着身子避开海盗们的视线前进着。站在走廊的尽头的Hank和Kurt还有Sharon已无处可逃，他们身旁只有一个巨大的舷窗，Hank像是拼了命一样把窗户撬开。  
  
“他们来了！”Charles一个急刹车，气喘吁吁地说着，“我们得离开这儿！”  
  
Hank将身子探了出去。“野兽，好小子，快过来！”他向下朝着一个长得像鼻涕虫一样的两足生物大喊，那是他的坐骑。“呆在这儿，别动！”他爬上窗台，拉起Sharon，让她也爬了上来，“我们得跳下去。”他一边解释的同时，Charles听见从楼梯传来一阵雷声一般的脚步声，“不过别担心，我在物理学上的造诣可是相当—”  
  
“就是现在！”Charles这一声大喊把Hank吓了一跳，纵身一跃跳了下去。Charles和Kurt也毫不犹豫地紧随其后，落在Hank马车松软的后座上。  
  
“走，野兽，快走！”Hank抽打着缰绳，趁着还没被那群海盗发现，驾驶着马车跌跌撞撞地逃离了熊熊燃烧的旅馆。  
  
“这比预想中的还要刺激。”Sharon换了一个更加舒适的姿势坐着，泰然自若地说。  
  
Kurt坐直了看着Charles。“你看你都给我们带来了什么？”他唾沫横飞地大骂，“你知道你做了什么吗？！我们完蛋了！ _我_ 完蛋了！”  
  
“直到你们安定下来可以和我住在一起。”Hank说着，驶上大路后的马车也逐渐平静。野兽一路小跑，逐渐驶离那只剩残骸的旅馆，身后的火光变得越来越暗，“现在可不是互相责备的时候。”  
  
Charles只是瘫坐在原位，疲惫得无力与Kurt争辩或是感谢Hank善意的邀请。他把那球体从外套口袋里拿了出来，在这漆黑的夜空中观察这冰冷的金属。这东西粗看感觉在发光，可定睛一看那不过是金属反射时发出的光泽，十分奇特。  
  
这个像玩具球一样的东西给他们带来了太多的麻烦。他靠回座椅上，将它把玩于股掌之间，思索着它是否真的那么贵重。


	2. Chapter 2

X

Charles知道Hank的家就在这附近，他去过几次。毕竟这些年来，偶尔他也会在得到Kurt的准许后帮助Hank运送一些器材。逃离海盗时高涨的肾上腺素逐渐恢复平稳，黑暗的环境似乎让这段路程变得更长。等到Hank把野兽停在家门口时，Charles都已经坐在原位悄然入睡了。  
  
Hank的父母不幸因意外去世时，他还正在读大学。由于他是家族中仅存的成员，所以年纪轻轻的他继承了家族全部的遗产。Charles很喜欢Hank的豪宅，它虽然陈旧，但依然通风良好，看上去是那么的宏伟，可又透着一种寂寥的感觉。  
  
毛茸茸的科学家领着他们进入了私人图书馆，里面有一个高大的壁炉，里面的火焰正旺，烧得噼啪作响。书柜从地面一直高耸至天花板，盖满了每一面墙。据Charles所知，这些书籍的数量宛若天上的繁星，涵盖了所有你能想到的内容。不仅是Hank的天文台或者实验室，光是这样的小房间都可以让Charles独自度过一段很长的时间。  
  
“请坐，Marko夫妇。”Hank说着拉开了壁炉旁的一张椅子，让Sharon优雅地就坐，“Marko先生，我告诉你电话的位置，这样如有事的话你就能联系得上我。”  
  
“好的。”Kurt无精打采地同意了，今晚发生的那一系列事件让他看上去相当疲惫。Hank带着他离开了房间。不得不说，Charles看着他们离去其实还是有点失落。  
  
“你还好吗，母亲？”他走到椅子旁边问。温暖的火焰瞬间驱散了先前在马车上颠簸时带来的寒意。  
  
“我很好。”Sharon扬着眉毛淡淡地说着。除了关于他去世的父亲，Charles总能从他母亲的脸上读出她的思绪。“Charles，我听说你又惹上那些警察了。我有时候真的搞不懂你，你真的觉得这个家族的名声一点都不重要吗？”  
  
“我现在都不知道自己的姓氏到底该是哪一个了。”Charles一针见血。  
  
“所以你更不应该去抹黑它。”  
  
Charles在脑海里思考了很多种回答这个问题的方式，但最后他只是疲倦地叹了口气。“我现在不想讨论这个。”他直截了当地，“Kurt的旅馆刚被烧毁，现在我们再次无家可归了。”  
  
“不过Hank说可以让我们住在这里。”Sharon环顾着这图书馆，好像是在期待有什么东西会突然跳出来似得，“他可真是个怪人。”  
  
Charles转身背着她翻了个白眼。“我们虽然能在这呆上个一两天，可这不是永久的解决办法啊母亲。”他尽了最大的努力试着让自己的声音听起来不那么生气，“我们不能这样利用热情好客的Hank。”  
  
“唔。”Sharon表示不可置否。Charles不用看也知道她脸上又是一副高傲的表情。  
  
为了防止再次和她争吵起来，他把那个球体从口袋里拿了出来。现在既没有海盗在身后追着，光线也十分充足。他感觉球上的神秘符文看上去更小了，细密的线条曲折地穿插在表面，看上去像是个按钮。  
  
“好了，他去通知警察了。”Hank大步回到房间里宣布，“不过我想那些海盗也早就跑光了。我很抱歉。”他先看了一眼Sharon，但是发现她正顶着壁炉出神，所以他转向了Charles，“我知道这些麻烦本不应该发生。”  
  
“你能看懂这些符文吗？”Charles拿出球体，接过了他的话茬。  
  
Hank好奇地拿了起来，目不转睛地检视上面的标记。“没有。”他的声音听上去相当欣喜，“它们看上去十分罕见。这就是海盗们一直在寻找的东西？”  
  
“估计是。”Charles耸了耸肩，“不过我也不知道这到底是什么。它看上去更像是一个古董。说不定还是个无价之宝，我们可以卖了挣钱。”他笑得有些无力，“正好解决了所有的问题。”  
  
“这东西给我一种 _莫名的_ 熟悉感。”Hank把球还了回去，走到了散落着各种书籍的桌子前，随手抽出一本开始翻阅，“我发誓我以前肯定见过它。”  
  
Charles拿回之后不以为然地转动着那球体，试图按动上面的按钮。突然那球体发出一声让人震惊的响声之后像是被点亮了一样，光芒从球体的内部向外扩散，将整个房间笼罩在内——  
  
“这是一张星图。”Charles敬畏地看着被那球体把散乱的星系与行星投影了出来，环绕在整个房间。  
  
“不可思议。”Hank飞快地扫视这全景，“这是我们的星系。真奇怪，如果宇宙海盗真的会对一张星图感兴趣，那他们也不应该选择我们这样无趣的地方啊。”  
  
“这张星图一定指向了什么地方。”Charles内心激动的心情就像徐徐上升的气泡，闪耀着迫不及待的光芒，“也许这是指向宝藏的星图！”  
  
“宝藏。”Hank轻笑，摇了摇头，“就因为他们是海盗—”  
  
就在他们继续讨论的同时，那球体又发出了一阵光芒，星图再次发生变化，在星辰之间飞快地穿梭，最后指向了一个星系，缓缓将它放大在房子的正中央，徘徊在难以置信的众人面前。  
  


   


  
“星银岛。”Charles看着那拥有双星环的行星，一眼就认出来了这是那个传说中的星球，“这是指向星银岛的星图。”  
  
“不可能。”Sharon说着，“那只是一个传说。”  
  
此时Charles也有同感。因为这是一个伴随着大家成长的睡前故事：臭名昭著的Nathaniel Flint船长与传说埋藏了他毕生宝藏的星银岛。相传，嗜血贪婪的Flint船长来无影去无踪，从成千上百的船只上掠夺而来的宝藏堆满了一整个星球，但没有人知道那颗星球究竟在哪。这是一个惊心动魄的故事——Charles依然能记得当初一次又一次恳求他父亲读给他听时的样子， _拜托了，在你走之前就再多读一次——_  
  
也曾有一些狂热的家伙，深信不疑地花费了一生的时间寻找星银岛，可是它的位置从未被人发现。直到现在。Charles捧起这颗球体，他坚信这一定是真的。这张星图将会带领着他们走向数不清的财富与名声。  
  
...如果他们有船的话。内心中的幻想闪耀着光芒，为即将成为现实而感到雀跃不已。  
  
“我们得去。”Hank心潮澎湃地看着Charles，“这是千载难逢的机会！除了Flint，从来没有人到过那颗星球，这将完全是一个未知的领域！我能感觉的到，我一生都在等待 _这样_ 的冒险！反正我有那么多的钱，我可以租一条船再雇一些船员。”他开始四处收拾自己的行李，兴奋地大喊大叫，“我曾经花了那么长的时间，就只是远远地看着那些星耀，现在我要踏上旅途了。我不在需要用望远镜观测他们，我可以亲眼观察它们，还有星银岛！”他痴狂地大笑了起来，“我以前从来都没有相信它存在，可现在，这张星图——”他停下来咳了两声，“我是说，Charles，毫无疑问这星图是你的。你想怎么处置是你的事。”  
  
“Hank，我...”Charles摇着头自嘲地笑了起来，“没有什么能比和你一起去寻找星银岛更好的事了，可是...”他看向了正坐在凳子里安静地注视着他们两人的母亲。  
  
“McCoy博士。”Sharon说，“如果可以的话我想和我儿子私下谈谈。”  
  
“当然，Marko太太。”Hank扫了一眼Charles答，“我，嗯，我就在外面，如果你们需要找我的话—”他大步离开了图书馆，高大的橡木门砰地关上了。  
  
“母亲，我想去。”Charles站直了，“不管Kurt怎么说，我都不会像他那样恐惧星际旅行。而且我也不会像Cain那样一走了之。如果这张星图真的能够带我们前往星银岛，就有钱让我们重建无数个旅馆了。”  
  
“我知道你不喜欢Kurt。”Sharon顿了顿，若有所思地露出了一个复杂的笑容。Charles惊讶地看着异常清醒的她，内心隐隐约约有种愧疚感。  
  
“我不知道为什么你会选择这么做。”他的语气变得缓和了起来。  
  
Sharon嗤之以鼻，尽量让自己的动作看起来更有涵养。“我和他结婚只是为了你。自从Brain...我们的钱干涸得比这星球上的水源还要快。Kurt有他的旅馆，至少看上去收入稳定，所以我才选择了他。”她叹了口气，“现在你明白了吧？”  
  
“星银岛可以再次让我们富起来。”Charles悄悄地说，“然后我们再也不用担心钱的问题了。”  
  
“亲爱的，你或许觉得我很肤浅，只会贪图物质享受。这一点我不否认，可对我来说钱不是最重要的。”Sharon用锐利的目光打量着他，缓缓地说，“儿子，我和Brain的儿子——我只想要你不要再贫困中成长。就算在Brain去世之后，我仍希望你能做你想要做的事情。”  
  
Charles吞了口唾沫，走到椅子旁握着她的手。“抱歉。”他的声音有些颤抖，“我一直对你抱有偏见。”  
  
Sharon恍惚地笑了一下。“没有什么比这更能鼓励我的了。”她的声音几乎要被毕毕剥剥的火焰盖过，“我还是很想念你的父亲，大概这思念永远也不会停止。”  
  
Charles紧紧抓着他的手。“我也是。”他承认，“这就是我为什么不喜欢Kurt的原因。他不是我的父亲，。他太专横，总想把我当成 _他的儿子_ 。不过我可不想让他成为 _我的_ 父亲。所以拜托，让我去吧。”  
  
“我从来都没有想过要阻止你。”Sharon轻轻地把手从Charles那儿抽了回来，“但是答应我，Charles——你去是因为你想冒险，而不是为了而寻找那神秘的宝藏。”  
  
Charles不禁笑了起来。 “你不敢相信那是真的。”  
  
“没错。”Sharon坦白，“我不相信，但是，”她再次仔细端详他的脸，好像这么长时间一来第一次看得那么用心，“这是一次让你去冒险的机会。也许这会让你觉得心碎，但前往别的星系比在建筑工地里违章使用滑板要有趣多了，我可不想让我的儿子成为Montressor星上超速罚单最多的人。”  
  
Charles尴尬地笑了起来，眼角有些湿润。他附身将他的母亲抱在怀里。“我不会让你失望的，我 _一定会_ 回来的。”  
  
“你和McCoy博士最好在Kurt得知你们的计划前动身。”Sharon轻轻拍了拍Charles的背，“亲爱的，还有，你真的没有再回来的必要。”

X

Crescentia的形状就像一轮弯得恰到好处的新月，对于这偏远的星系来说，这大概算是一个主要城市了。当Charles和Hank从Montressor开过来的那辆小穿梭巴士下来时，他几乎都要被眼前喧闹的景象和繁华的太空港所震撼。  
  
他们到达了一个庞大的方形圆顶建筑前，来往的人们十分匆忙，这是港口的中心枢纽，一切都井然有序。Charles紧跟在Hank身后走在那亮得能映出他们倒影的大理石地板上，高大的蓝皮肤科学家走在前面，正好给身形瘦小的Charles在拥挤的人群中开出一条路。  
  
建筑外面是与码头相连的露天集市，商家的叫卖声此起彼伏，琳琅满目的货物摆在木桶和马车上：蔬果，肉类，香料等等等等，正吸引着路人的眼球。腾腾的热气从几个摊位飘了过来，翻炒食物所带来香味钻入他的鼻腔中，让他垂涎三尺。Charles突然有些后悔为什么要错过今天的早餐。喧闹的人群熙熙攘攘，周遭这些眼花缭乱的货物让Charles惊叹不已——有的他认识，但更多的是他从未见过的物品。  
  
从集市出来之后是连成一片的码头，仿佛一直延伸到天边，看不见尽头。大大小小的船上堆着满满当当的货物，安逸地在各自的泊位中浮沉。在这之中不妨有几艘巨大的船只，闪亮的甲板上耸立着两个甚至是三个桅杆，尽管绳索收拢了船帆，可是依然不减那磅礴的气势。他们经过了一个宛若巨兽一般的船只，几乎占满了整个船坞。Charles盯着那 _五_ 根粗壮的桅杆陷入沉思，思考着这得要多么庞大的能量才驱动得起来。  
  
码头上挤满了各式各样，形形色色的宇航员(spacer)，他们肤色各异，用不同的语言吆喝叫唤，这景象看得Charles目不转睛，仿佛永远也不会觉得厌倦。眼前有一摞厚厚的绳子(rope)，Hank解释道，当它们像现在这样盘起，不在使用之中的时候，叫 _绳子(rope)_ ；可当它们像是这样编织在一起，系在码头边缘时就叫做 _缆绳(line)_ 。这些纤维堆叠在一起，有些看上去比Charles还要宽厚，比Hank还要高大。有些船只正在卸货，成百上千的木桶从舷梯上滚落，被宇航员们摆整齐后，等待下一次的运送。另一艘船上有个起重机，上面正吊着好几个巨大的长方形集装箱，粗厚的钢缆支撑起全部的重量。  
  
不远处有不少较小的游轮匆匆驶过，在高大的桅杆与缆绳之间疾速飞过，繁忙得就像绕着蜂房飞舞的蜜蜂一样。就和在刚才中心枢纽时一样，这里每一个来往的人看上去都是那么的匆忙，但却依然能够保持井井有条的样子。左顾右盼的Charles差点被脚下三条绳索盘绕而成的缆绳绊倒。  
  
“Charles，等等我！”Hank大喊，手里提着为这趟旅程而准备的笨重的行礼，被两个运送货物的宇航员(spacer)挡住了去路。  
  
“快来啊，Hank。”Charles大笑着答道。他只有一个小小的袋子架在肩头，那球体正安全地躺在他的口袋中，“我们马上就到了，估计过了这两个码头就是了。”  
  
“很庆幸我们终于快到了。”Hank等到那两个宇航员离开之后连忙赶上了Charles的步伐，“这些活动有些太剧烈了。”  
  
“为什么Hank你总想要去冒险呢？”他们再次启程时Charles忍不住嘲笑。每个船坞都被宽厚的桥梁连接，桥梁的下方是一片虚空。“就算是上了船这些活动也不会停止啊。”  
  
Hank直起了身子。“我只是觉得这样比较适合。”在这喧闹的环境里突然压低了声音，“你根本不知道那些从Montressor离开的海盗会不会到这里来。我只觉得我们远走高飞比较好。”  
  
Charles点头，下意识地用手捂住了口袋。难怪Hank要这么匆忙地租下一艘船并且雇了一些船员。起初Charles还因为这个物理学家对于远航的热枕感到有些奇怪，但现在转念一想反而明白了。那群海盗大概仍觉得星图在Montressor的某处，越早出发就越不容易与他们碰上。  
  
“别担心。”Charles向他保证。有时候真的很容易忘记其实Hank只比他大了一两岁。“这个太空港那么大，如果海盗们真的在这，估计等到他们发现我们的蛛丝马迹时，我们都不知道走了多久了。”  
  
“希望吧。”Hank颔首，听起来有些犹豫。  
  
他们走到船坞的尽头，跨越了一个又一个的短桥，Charles停下来看着四周即将踏上征途的船只，差点被来往的宇航员撞倒。  
  
RLS遗产号(RLS Klirodótima)是一艘有着三条桅杆的大船，侧舷雕刻的花纹与涂色凸显了她的华贵，桀骜与不羁。整个船体呈流线型，给她造就了一副十分具有倾略性的外表。那些长而尖锐的斜桅向外延展，在码头上打下一片长长的阴影。船头的破浪神雕刻的是一只人鱼，线条错综复杂，深蓝色的鳞片被耀眼的阳光照耀得栩栩如生，她鲜红的秀发在风中飞扬，琥珀色的双眸庄严肃穆，直勾勾地望着远方。

她的船帆正紧紧地捆在桅杆上，长长的舷梯向下一直延伸到码头上，宇航员们不停上上下下，正在把最后几个箱子搬上预定的位置。Charles和Hank走了上去，小心翼翼地避开各路宇航员，上船之后并排站在遗产号那一尘不染的甲板上。一切都是那么整洁有序，甲板上的宇航员把货物都转移了甲板下面，估计全都送去了主货舱。舰桥位于主甲板的末端，两侧木制的楼梯指向了舵柄的位置，那儿伫着一个巨大的舵轮，光亮得Charles能在上面看见自己的倒影。

  
“你一定是McCoy博士。”身后传来某人的说话声，突如其来的厚重嗓音把Charles吓了一跳。一个身穿海军上将制服红皮肤男人双手背在身后，悠闲地摇晃着自己的尾巴，冰蓝色的双眸神情肃穆地审视着他们，“然后，我猜你是Xavier先生？”  
  
“没错。”Hank放下自己的箱子，阔步向前用力握着他的手，“没错那就是我。我是说，我们。船长，我想说你们的船真的给我们留下了很深的印象，她太壮观了。”  
  
他笑了一下。“噢，我可不是船长。”他微微仰头向上瞟了一眼，“船长在上面。”  
  
Charles跟随他的目光望去，看见另一个身穿海军军服的人站在主桅杆的横桁上，在半空中翻了个筋斗拽着绳梯滑了下来。行云流水般来回摆动了几下之后稳当优雅地降落在众人面前，起身整理了一下自己的外套。  
  
“Azazel先生。”她语气简洁，干练地将双手背在身后，“这艘船我上上下下都检查过了，正如往常—”她顿了顿，逗趣地笑着，“—一切都恰到好处。你怎么都不会出点差错呢？”  
  
Azazel咧嘴一笑，洁白的牙齿与鲜红的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。“你过奖了，船长。”  
  
“这两个站在我船上的懒鬼是谁？”她用那锐利的目光扫视，Charles感觉自己都被看透了。  
  
“船长，请允许我向你介绍，这是Hank McCoy博士和Charles Xavier先生。”Azazel十分尽责地介绍，他们两人轮流点头示意，“这是我们此次航行的资助人。”  
  
“啊，对。”她伸手用力地握了一下他们。看着蓝色的她和她那红色的搭档，Charles有种莫名的熟悉感，然后他突然忆起了几分钟前见过的那个船头的雕饰——她有着一样艳红柔顺的秀发，琥珀色的眼珠子给这怪异的外表带来了几分人情味。他想不明白为什么会有人想要与自己外表类似的破浪神装饰船头。“我是Raven Darkholme船长。小犬座α舰队(Procyon Armada)的后起之秀。虽然我并不想让过去的创伤而让你觉得困扰，不过这还真是一个龌龊的买卖——相信你 _已经_ 见过我的大副，Azazel先生了对吧？如此敦朴，强壮，可靠，诚实，勇猛与忠诚。”  
  
Azazel笑得更厉害了。“行了，船长。”  
  
“噢闭嘴，Azazel。”她笑了一下，语气依然很轻快，“你知道我其实说的不是你。”  
  
“感谢你们能够在这么短时间内就促成了这个队伍。”Charels礼貌地说着，“我们非常期待能够看见这一切。”  
  
“没错。”Hank跟着附和，“我还有个疑问，我们大概要怎么样用这星—”  
  
“McCoy博士。”Raven突然打断了他的话，盯着他怒视。Charles用余光扫了一眼四周，看见几个船员停下了手中的动作，像是在偷听什么。不过等船长看向他们之后又继续干活去了。“到我的船舱来，我想跟你谈谈。”她没等对方回应，接着说，“Azazel先生，我希望在我回来之前这艘船已经做好起飞的准备了。”  
  
“遵命，船长。”  
  
Charles跟着Hank和Raven的步伐，从舵轮旁边经过之后走向后甲板。直到跟着Raven进到她房间之前，他都能感觉到有几缕沉重的视线压在自己身上，那感觉只有在Raven关上了身后的门之后才消失不见。  
  
“在 _这群_ 油嘴滑舌的家伙面前讨论关于星图的事情，那只能说明你是一个名副其实的蠢货。”Raven走进房间里，坐在书桌上用迷人的笑容看着Hank，又加了一句，“我这么说，已经相当人道了。”  
  
“为什么这么说？”Charles让自己的声音听上去尽可能的温和，“我们雇这些船员的时候他们说找不到比这更可靠与值得信赖的人了。”  
  
“唔。”Raven把手指压在下巴的一侧，若有所思，“让我简短的说一下——我并不喜欢你雇来的那群水手。今天早上我才刚和Azazel先生说过，他们是一群滑稽可笑还不停流着口水的傻子，不信让我们拭目以待。”她从桌子上站了起来，向前走了两步，伸出了手，“把星图给我看看，如果可以的话。”  
  
Charles和Hank交换了一下眼神，Hank微微点了个头。Charles勉为其难地把手伸进口袋里将那球体掏了出来，交给船长。她拿着研究了一会之后从Charles身边走过，在口袋里摸出一个细小的银钥匙打开了储物柜后小心翼翼地把星图放在里面。  
  
“这东西不用的话我们就把它锁在这里。”她把柜门重新锁好之后将钥匙抽了出来，转身宣布，“你们可以不相信那群船员，但我我还是建议你们相信船长。”  
  
“当然。”Hank很快就达成一致了，“你说的都是正确的，长官。”  
  
Raven满意地笑了。“很好。那么至于你，Xavier先生...”她挑剔地评价着Charles，让他突然产生了一种想要站得更直的冲动，“McCoy博士能替我们规划路线，至于你的话，我也得交给你一些工作。”  
  
“工作？”Charles脱口而出。  
  
Raven大笑。“当然。你难道以为在这段航行期间能够悠闲地坐着什么也不干吗？我想这大概不大可能。这可是一艘船，Xavier先生。总是有工作要做的。”  
  
Charles看上去有些失望。“当然，长官。我随时待命。”  
  
“很好。”Raven的眼睛突然亮了起来，“啊，没错，我 _正好_ 想到一件事。”

X

  
Charles猫着身子，踩着嘎吱作响的台阶下到了遗产号凌乱的食堂里。宽敞的房间内仅有几条狭长桌子和长凳，靠着墙的位置还有一些装着食物的木桶。由于船员们都在做出发前的准备，所以这地方空荡荡的，只点着几盏灯笼，给房间里罩上一层阴郁的色彩。  
  
他们继续向前移动，打开房间尽头的那扇门时，更多的光线透了进来。那是一个厨房。锅碗瓢盆悬挂在墙壁和天花板上，房间中央的炉灶上放着一个巨大的锅子，正在不停地翻滚冒泡，飘出浓郁的香味。Charles本以为这厨房也像食堂一样空无一人，可谁知伴随着齿轮呼呼旋转的声音，一个高瘦的身影从后面探了出来，脸上尽是一副随意闲散的表情。  
  
_小心机械人。_ Charles看着眼前这个右侧的肢体都改装成机械的人时，脑海中又回响起Bones临死前说的那番话。他正搅拌碗里的东西，镇定的眼睛里泛着光。对上了Chharles的目光后他们凝视了片刻，似乎双方都无法将视线移开，然后他嘴角微微上扬，露出了一个狡黠的笑容，让Charles莫名的心慌，忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“Lehnsherr先生。”Raven干脆地说着，“请允许我向你介绍Henry McCoy博士还有Charles Xavier先生，我们此次任务的委托人。先生们，这是Erik Lehnsherr，给我们管饭的人。”  
  
“欢迎登船。”Erik说。Charles发誓他绝对听过这声音，他脑内顿时警铃大作。这声音听上去几乎就像是把继父的旅馆翻得底朝天的那个人，不过现在那星图正安全地锁在了Raven的办公室中，“我非常期待与各位一起航行。”  
  
“我准备把Xavier先生安置在你的手下。”Raven的这番话让两个人都难以置信：Erik蹙眉的同时Charles惊讶地抬头注视Raven，发现她并不像是开玩笑。“所以别让他闲着，Lehnsherr先生。我可不要游手好闲的家伙出现在我船上。很快我们就要起飞了，看好你的厨具。”她转身回到了上层甲板，Hank拍了拍Charles的肩膀之后也跟着上去了。  
  
Charles被丢在这尴尬的沉默之中，站在门槛旁警惕地盯着在厨房里走动的Erik。Erik并没有搭理他，镇定地把碗里的液体倒进了沸腾的锅子中，然后走去案台那边抽出菜刀，抓着一把蔬菜开始切。  
  
“那么，Xavier先生。”Erik打破了沉默，Charles的姓氏在他舌尖上跳动，“你之前有在厨房工作过的经验吗？”  
  
Charles抱胸。“我已经在一家旅馆里做了十年了。”他仔细地盯着Erik的脸，“而且基本上都是在厨房里。那旅馆还是挺有名气的，当然是在Montressor星上。也许你应该听过Marko旅馆？”  
  
“唔。”Erik绘制出一个音节。刀起刀落的节奏伴随着闪耀着寒光的利刃，有种说不出的魅力。“很遗憾，但我并不记得我曾去过Montressor星。我至今也就只来过Crescentia。”他看向Charles，露齿的笑容闪耀着光。  
  
Charles眯起眼睛看着Erik的背影，他 _知道_ 之前听见的声音—肯定是Erik的。他看着Erik走到另一个柜台，把灶台上的火关小，丝毫不在意地用那条机械臂拿起正烧得滚烫的锅子。Bones最后的警告又在他的耳边响起。  
  
“但我好像见过你。”他故意让自己听上去想在思考。看着正在狐疑地观察着自己的Charles，Erik歪着头看了他一眼，“你以前真的没去过么？”  
  
“如果那个旅馆真的像你所说的那么有名，我肯定也会略有耳闻。”Erik笑着回答。他依旧镇定自若，棱角分明的机身没有一点紧张的样子。这让Charles不禁陷入了沉思。“这里还有许许多多的机械人。”  
  
“也许是我记错了。”Charles的话语中还是不经意地泄露出了犹豫。这让Erik再次笑了起来，皓白的牙齿就像鲨鱼星云里的繁星一样。  
  
“没关系。”他戏谑的语气让Charles的寒毛倒竖。  
  
“大概是我多虑了。”他认真的样子不禁让Erik暗笑，胸腔不停上下起伏。Charles停了下来。  
  
“真可爱。”Erik说着。还没等Charles来得及开口问为什么他会这么觉得时，一个蓝色的东西咯咯地笑着飞到了Charles面前。  
  
Charles吓得向后退了几步，把手臂挡在脸上抵挡这物体进一步的攻击，一旁的Erik只是摇着头，继续无奈地笑。  
  
“他不会伤害你的。”  
  
他慢慢地放下了自己的手臂，看着面前这一团迷人的蓝色水滴状物体因为兴奋而笑嘻嘻地在半空中跳动。  
  
“ _这_ 是什么？”好奇心让Charles把先前对于Erik的疑虑抛在了脑后。  
  
“他是一个变种(Morph)。”Erik说着的同时这团小水滴又变成了一个缩小版的Erik，用那尖细的声音吱吱叫着。“ _他是一个变种！他是一个变种！_ ”  
  
Charles试探性地伸出手指，这个变种就像一团泡泡，不停绕着他的指尖转悠。然后它跳到了Charles的掌心，扑闪着黄色的眼睛看着他。小小的身体贴在Charles的皮肤上，凉凉的，粘滑的外表泛着光芒。他毫无预警地又跳回了空中，慢悠悠地飘到了Erik的肩上。  
  
“他的名字是夜行者。”Erik看着Charles接着说，顺便伸手挠了一下这小不点的下巴，“虽然是个小烦人精，但是绝对不会伤害你。”  
  
“我才没怕。”Charles想都没想就抢过了话茬。  
  
Erik似乎觉得这是意料之中的回答，眼里闪着逗乐的光芒。“我也没有这么想过你啊。”他愉快地说着，根本不给Charles继续争辩的机会，”你为什么不到上面去看看起飞时的样子呢，这是你的处女航对吧？第一次升空怎么说也是一段非常特殊的经历。而且，”他又加了一句，如炬的目光把Charles从头到脚都扫了一遍，看得Charles觉得像是有一股热流从脊椎流下，“等到我们上路了之后你还有大把大把的时间来工作。”  
  
Charles一言不发踏上楼梯，突然迫切地渴望着新鲜空气，渴望从面前这个陌生人面跟前逃得远远的。他控制自己的动作让自己看上去不那么慌张，可当他踏踩上了甲板之后，感觉就像是终于冲破了水面。  
  
Charles隐隐约约地觉得Erik还是有些地方让自己紧张，但从逻辑上来考虑，他也没有任何确凿的证据Erik就是Bones所惧怕的，还烧毁了Kurt的旅馆的那个机械人海盗。Erik看上去也没比Charles大上几岁，很难把这样一个年轻的人与一个臭名昭著的冷血的家伙联系起来，尤其是看过他给众人准备饭菜之后。  
  
怀揣着不安的情绪，Charles靠上栏杆。也许是他听错了。光想着那燃烧的旅馆就让他的大脑混乱不堪，越是想要忆起那天在楼下大喊的声音，越是让他觉得自己的记忆凌乱扭曲，他甚至开始怀疑自己当时是不是真的听见有人在说话。  
  
“准备起飞！”Azazel的大喊把Charles从沉思中拉了回来。大副和船长一起站在后甲板上的舵轮前。Charles费了好大劲才看见Hank站后面面不远处，紧张地摆弄着自己的手。  
  


   


  
“一切就绪，船长！”有声音从上方传下。  
  
“各就各位！”Azazel的命令十分有穿透力。  
  
甲板上的人顿时活跃起来，船员们都回到各自的岗位上，Charles紧紧靠在栏杆上，避免和他人撞个满怀。有几个船员解开了遗产号的绳索，将她从束缚之中解放出来。其余的船员系好安全绳之后纷纷爬上了侧支索——这附在桅杆旁边由粗壮的绳子编织而成的东西在Charles眼里看起来就像一张大网。这东西不仅可以方便他们攀爬桅杆，最主要的作用还是稳定桅杆。  
  
“放下所有的船帆！”Azael继续大吼，所有的船员有条不紊地进行手上的工作，撑起了桅杆上半圆的巨帆。瞬间被风灌满的船帆 _啪_ 地发出一声像枪击的响声。  
  
Charles突然感觉自己的心提到了嗓子眼，遗产号在雄伟的太阳能帆的作用下缓缓升空。他双手紧紧拽着栏杆，大胆地探出身子看着与自己不断远去的码头。太阳能帆在阳光的照耀下充满了能量，帆上的反光板攫取着光线，能量从每一根桅杆向下传输，最终汇聚在机房中。他能清晰地感觉到接上能源后船尾的推进器也不停震动，开始了运转。  
  
气喘吁吁的Charles惊喜地发现他的双脚飘离了甲板，遗产号上升的高度超过了Crescentia的重力场。他的身体开始在半空漂浮旋转，这是一种相当奇妙的感觉。他继续向上飘着，速度比上升的船略微还要快了那么一点。他不禁让一串紧张的笑声逃了出来，毕竟如果他飘太高的话—  
  
“激活人工重力场！”Raven的声音在这时响起，瞬间Charles感觉到一阵强有力的拉力将他拉回了甲板，他在半空中不停挥舞着双手调整姿势，免得自己 _脸_ 朝地摔在甲板上。  
  
强壮的双臂及时地圈住了他，把他从自由落体之中解救了出来。他的指尖只是轻轻擦了一下被太阳晒得褪色的甲板上。“小心。”Erik毫不费力地把Charles放了下来，“可别划伤了你那张脸。”  
  
Charles还是有些眩晕，过了好一会才意识到他刚刚一直抓着Erik的臂肌。“谢了。”他嘟囔着松手阔步离开，不想继续回忆刚才贴在Erik胸口时的触感。他根本不知道Erik是不是在开玩笑，就算隔着咫尺，Charles也读不出这机械人青铜的眼中到底有什么。  
  
遗产号缓缓转向调整船头。推进器也开始发出稳定的轰鸣，震动从甲板下传上来，Charles感觉自己全身的骨头都要散架了。他咬紧牙关，出于本能地抓着栏杆，完全忘了在身后袖手旁观的Erik。  
  
“出发！”Azael大喊。遗产号的速度突然爆发，疾速驶离了太空港，冲向了无垠的星空里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：动画赋予了spacer这个词新的含义，斟酌了一下最后还是翻译成了宇航员，这么想想看其实也没错嘛XD


	3. Chapter 3

 

X

  
  
扑面的狂风将Charls的头发吹得在空中飞舞，他迎着风大声呐喊——这感觉比踩在他的太阳能冲浪板上还要爽十倍。船身逐渐稳定了下来，开始缓缓驶向虫洞的入口。Charles从栏杆边上跑向了最近的侧支索攀了上去，紧紧抓着上面的绳子，背靠侧支索看着外面的景象。  
  
一群鳐鸥(gullrays)护送他们一行人进入了时空隧道。鳐鸥们挥舞着纯黑的翅膀，悠然地晃动身后拖着的带刺长尾。它们发出咕咕的叫声，绕着船飞行。Charles抓着绳子靠在侧支索上看着滑翔的他们，幻想着如果自己稍微把手伸出去那么一点，都能够触摸到它们柔滑的皮肤。  
  
当他们驶出虫洞之后，一束星尘云在他们身边翻腾，吹得Charles有些睁不开眼睛。四周突然环绕起低沉的回声，Charles痴迷地瞪大双眼看着一群从云海深处穿出的冥河吞星鲸(orcus galacticus whales)绕着遗产号闲庭信步。右舷上方正对着一只吞星鲸，巨大的身形投下的阴影几乎伸手不见五指。等Charles转过头看向外面时正好看见自己面前有一个巨大的眼珠，这头和同伴一起绕着船游动的吞星鲸正好奇地注视着他。  
  
“你好。”他开口。巨鲸安静地观察，他能看着自己的身影从那片睿智而又深不见底的虚空倒映出来。过了一会巨鲸优雅地摆动尾巴离去，迎头赶上了前方的伙伴。

  
“McCoy博士。”Raven的声音突然响起。Charles顺势转头看了过去，手里抓着相机的Hank摇摇欲坠地从甲板上探出，像是要捕捉一头路过的鲸鱼的身姿，“我劝你最好站远点—”  
  
与此同时，鲸鱼的气孔里突然喷出一团黏糊糊的绿色鼻涕，直接喷得Hank全身都是。他把脸埋在自己的手臂里，强忍自己的笑意。他还是挺同情Hank的——毕竟这得耗上好一阵子才能让他清理干净自己的皮毛了。  
  
鲸群继续向前游动，远远将遗产号抛在了身后，那让人难以忘怀的歌声也逐渐远去。看着他们的离去Charles有些伤感，他犹迟疑地从侧支索上爬了下来，纵身一跃回到了甲板上。飞船已经完全稳定，进入了预定的轨道，四周紧张的氛围也变得轻松了起来。  
  
“那么。”Erik斜倚在栏杆上，“我的职责是别让你闲着。”夜行者变成一只微缩的鳐鸥绕着他的头顶盘旋，叽叽喳喳地叫着，然后又笑嘻嘻地变回了一团蓝色的水滴。  
  
“我又不是小孩子。”Charles抱胸，冷静地反驳，“你完全没必要时时刻刻跟在我屁股后面监督我。只要告诉我要做什么就够了。”  
  
“很好，Xavier先生。”Erik的声音听上去虽然很郑重，但是Charles仍然觉得那被人嘲笑的感觉挥之不去，“这地板该拖了。我可不会盯着你—”他故意加了一句，让Charles气得咬牙切齿，“—但我希望等我回来之后，能在地上看见我的倒影。”  
  
“ _倒影，倒影，倒影！_ ”夜行者随声附和。  
  
“拖把和水桶在这里。”Erik接着说，在船舷边上各拿了一个，塞到了Charles手里，“不过我会把夜行者留在这里让他看着你的。”  
  
Charles眯着眼睛目送Erik走下食堂阶梯的背影。他本应成为Hank的私人助理。他闷闷不乐地想着，将水桶装满。这种在一个还知道能否信任的陌生人监督下工作的感觉，也没比在Kurt的旅馆里好多少——他甚至感觉根本就没有离开那个家。  
  
不过让他开心的是，夜行者变成了一个巨大的眼睛徘徊在他的头顶，扎巴扎巴地看着他，非常尽责地履行Erik的任务。“你这小家伙，至少还有你在陪我。”他这番话让这个变种开心地叽叽喳喳叫了起来。  
  
剩余的时间里Charles都在擦地板，卖力地把这甲板拖得锃亮，甚至能将星光反射。遗产号现在已经驶入深空，视野之中再也没有其他的船只。她的动作平稳优雅，闲逸地在深邃的宇宙中滑翔。他停下来擦擦额头，撑在拖把上扫视这片甲板。一小撮船员聚在主桅杆下，注意到Charles的目光后他们非常不友好地瞪了回去。  
  
一条粗壮的手臂几乎要把他推飞，Charles恼怒地抬头看着它的主人，提到嘴边的话又卡在了喉咙里。“ _Cain？_ ”  
  
  
为了逃离他那没日没夜监视着自己的父亲，Cain Marko在十五岁的时候就选择了离家出走。Charles虽然也明白这么多年过去了Cain一定也长大了不少，但他真的没想到如今的Cain是这么 _魁梧_ 。要不是Charles认出了这张脸，他真的不能把面前这个虎背熊腰的人和Cain联系起来。  
  
“真惊喜。”Cain的声音听起来非常高兴，“我就知道是你，Charlie。你和那个书呆子博士在这里干什么？”  
  
Charles觉得自己的大脑轰地一下转不过弯了。“ _你_ 在这里做什么？”他用力抓着这个同父异母的兄弟的手臂质问，“这就是自从你跳上了那艘船之后一直在做的事情？成为一个船员？你到底 _知不知道_ 你的父亲为了找到你费了多大的劲？”  
  
“我也挺想你的。”Cain笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，接着用力捏了一下，“那又怎么样？你怎么知道他是真心想要我呆在Montressor星上？操他的，他的为人如何你又不是不知道。”  
  
“在我成为他替补的儿子之后得知你开始在这星空中游荡也还是不错的消息。”从Cain的手中挣脱失败的Charles僵硬地说着。在Cain离家出走之前，他们也曾在一个屋檐下居住过，不过他和Cain的关系向来不合。现在Cain这过分热情的打招呼让Charles感到有点反胃，他打起了十二分精神。  
  
“这不正也是你现在做的么？”Cain笑嘻嘻的回答。这动作让他的眼睛看上去更小了。“家人团聚，我们可以一起 _游荡_ 了呢。”  
  
“Kurt的旅馆被烧成灰烬了。”Charles警惕地打量着这个同父异母的兄弟，“没有伤亡，但是我们失去了一切。怎么说你也应该抽空回去看看他才对吧。”  
  
“噢，所以这就是你出现在里来的原因。”听到父亲的生意被毁掉的Cain甚至没有一丝慌乱的情绪，“替书呆子博士干活赚点外快？他现在怎么样，还是向我印象中那样疯癫吗？”  
  
“Cain，旅馆被 _海盗_ 袭击了。”Charles盯着他说，“我们侥幸 _活了下来_ 。”  
  
“宇宙海盗在Montressor星？”Cain听上去很困惑，仿佛Charles在和他开玩笑，“为什么在我走了之后那颗破石星才发生了这么多趣事？”  
  
“这一点都不有趣。”Charles再次从Cain的钳制中挣脱出来，“也不激动人心。不过不管怎么说，如果你不介意的话，我要—”  
  
Cain猛地推了一他一把，Charles踉跄向后退了两步，最终失去平衡摔坐在甲板上。“Charlie，看来你陷太深了嘛。”Cain慢慢凑近，“难怪你现在才从那老头子手里逃出来。”  
  
“你是不是有病”Charles坐起来向后退缩，尾椎撞得有些刺痛。Cain抓着他的衣服将他提了起来，他来回蹬着腿挣扎站好。  
  
“没病。”Cain的笑容让他看着心惊肉跳，头皮发麻，“别忘了你现在的工作。”  
  
“说到这儿。”一个冷静的声音插入对话，机械手掐在Cain的手腕上，“你也别忘了自己的工作。”

 

 

  
Cain吃痛地叫了出来，钳在他手腕上的力度明显不是一个普通人能够施加的。为了摆脱那只手，Cain只好松开了Charles的衣领。Charles被放了下来，被另一双手接着稳住了身形。Erik站在他旁边，拽着Cain过了好一会才把他放开。  
  
“我相信船舱里还有一大盘绳索等着你去整理。”Erik不愠不火地接着说，“请务必在晚饭之前完成。”  
  
Cain揉了揉自己的手腕，暗搓搓地看了一眼Charles之后摇摇晃晃地去忙活自己的事情了。  
  
“你认识他？”Erik等Cain走远了之后问。  
  
“我才不要你的帮助。”Charles耸肩抖开了Erik搭在上面的手，简略地回答，“但不管怎么说还是谢谢你。”  
  
Erik呼出一口气，听起来像是叹息一般。“没错，当然。我早该知道的。”  
  
“理论上来说。”Charles叹了口气，把手指插进头发里挠了几下。Erik盯着他手上的动作看了一会，最终把视线停在他的脸上，“没错我认识他。他是我同父异母的兄弟。”  
  
“继兄。”Erik在脑海中回味着这关系自言自语。夜行者幻化成一个微缩的Cain，双眼通红，带着恶魔的尖牙，喳喳地叫着“ _继兄！继兄！继兄！_ ”  
  
Charles笑了起来，紧张的感觉随风而散。“确实很像。”他评论道，接着继续进行先前和Erik的对话，“他一直都挺野蛮的。能看到他在一艘船上会听从他人的指令也是一件非常惊奇的事情。”  
  
“我懂。”Erik依然用这如炬的目光看着Charles，让他觉得未免有些尴尬。“我相信你一定有能力处理好和他的关系的。”  
  
“这都是被逼出来的。”Charles坦白，“庆幸的是我一直比他聪明。”  
  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“看来也不是那么难嘛。”  
  
“我们没有必要再纠结这个问题了。”Charles装出一副指责的口吻，浅浅地笑着。夜行者变回了一团蓝色的水滴环绕在他们身边。Charles挣扎了一会儿终于摆脱了这小家伙。“甲板我已经拖完了。”他突然开了口，Erik看上去有些目瞪口呆，“正如你要求的那样干净。”  
  
“离开饭前还有一段时间。”Erik悠然地转身走回厨房。接着这个机械人笑着回头看了一眼Charles，让他先前产生细微暖心的感觉瞬间荡然无存，“那你就再拖一次吧。”

 

 

X

晚饭过后，Erik把清理碗碟的任务交给了Charles。他不仅要清洗船员们用过的银质餐具，还要把Erik用来做饭的每一个厨具都弄干净。他卖力擦洗餐具 ，很确信Erik这么要求他，不是故意让他怨声道哉就是丝毫没有将他放在眼里。  
  
“这真是一个好主意。”他对着正飘在他身旁陪伴他的夜行者说，那团蓝色的泡泡偶尔会咯咯笑着凑近他，“但最终一定不会如他所愿。”  
  
洗碗的任务也给了他足够的时间考虑Cain的问题。对于Cain也在这艘船上这件事，Charles依然觉得有些晕晕乎乎的，不过除去为什么他会在这艘船上，更重要的是他在这会带来什么样的影响。Raven已经十分明确地表示她不喜欢这一群船员，这让Charles对Erik的怀疑又加深了几分。  
  
既然这样...如果Erik真的是烧毁Marko旅馆的那个机械人，那就意味着当晚Cain也在场啰？得知这个这个消息后一点都不惊讶的他，看起来更加可疑，可万一Cain真的有 _协助_ 他们破坏那旅馆...  
  
Charles知道Cain是个畜生，但绝不是怪物。  
  
夜行者一个俯冲下来抢走了他的刷子，打断了他的思路。在厨房里追着这蓝色的小家伙恐吓了好一阵子他才把刷子夺回。他把这只变种逼到桶子里，然后砰地一声把盖子盖上将他困在其中。揭开一小条缝把手伸进去抢夺那把刷子，报复地给这团笑嘻嘻的家伙挠痒痒，弄得他一边笑着一边开始打嗝。

Charles无奈笑着摇了摇头，转身回到水槽旁，夜行者也跟在他的身后。Cain应该不可能参与烧毁旅馆。他确实不喜欢那个地方——当然也包括他的父亲——但是他不会真正付出行动，把他们全都杀光。可假设Cain不在那儿，那么Erik也不可能出现了，毕竟他们的关系看上去已经在一起工作了挺长一段时间的。  
  
_小心机械人。_  
  
“我好像遗漏了什么。”Charles对身边那个朝他眨巴眨巴眼睛的夜行者说。诚然，机械人并不罕见。也许 _这_ 只是在他得到星图后产生的惯性思维，自然而然地把第一个遇见的机械人联想成Bones口中的那个让人恐惧的家伙。  
  
他讨厌在迷惘的悬崖边踌躇不定的感觉，像是驾驶着太阳能冲浪板，等待下次不知何时才会出现的上升气流一样。他现在迫切的只想知道一件事：这个Erik是不是真的值得他信任。  
  
就在Charles马上吹干最后一个茶壶时，让他疑惑不已的机械人走进了厨房。靴子踩在阶梯上的声音伴随着机械义肢内齿轮呼呼运作的声音像是警告一般，Charles停下了手中的动作，把碗布搭在肩上，交叉双臂，期待地看着停在门口查看洗净的厨具的Erik。  
  
“真惊人，Xavier先生。”他点点头。夜行者变成了一个拳头冲上去，轻轻捶了一下Erik。  
  
“叫我Charles就好。”Charles有些恼怒，“我们的年龄大概差不多。你又不像是大我十岁的长辈，所以叫我的名字就行了。”  
  
“Charles。”Erik说着。这几个音节在他舌尖上滚动时的语调就像当初他第一次叫出Charles的姓氏一样丰富多彩。“我会记住的。”  
  
“你这人真是不可理喻。”Charles斩钉截铁地说。Erik朝他笑了一下，绕着厨房中央的炉灶打转。  
  
“哦？”Erik饶有兴趣，“怎么说？”  
  
“你把所有的工作都丢给我做。”Charles简洁明了，“我都不知这我做这些有什么用。”  
  
“我都不知道 _我做_ 这些让人厌恶的事情有什么用。”Erik平静地回答，耸耸非人造那一侧的肩膀。他转身离开，在厨房的门口处停下。“我们在这段漫长的旅途中还要一起度过很长的一段时间呢，Charles，所以我们最好能够好好相处。”他着哈欠，高举双臂伸了个懒腰。“等你把它们都擦干之后再把桌子擦一下你就可以离开了。”  
  
Charles静静地看着Erik打开了门钻了进去。他原以为那里只不过是厨房的另一储物室，不过在Erik把门关上的瞬间，他用眼角的余光瞥见那是间窄小舒适的卧舱。夜行者紧随其后，压平了自己软绵绵的身体从门缝底部溜了进去。  
  
Charles陷入沉思，安静地把厨具擦干之后小心翼翼地收拾好所有的器具，生怕弄出半点噪音。他把桌子都擦了个遍，悄悄绕开了长凳，避免自己撞上发出刺耳的声音。回到厨房后他斜倚在案台旁，把抹布丢在上面。柔和的光线从Erik的门缝下漏出，将他的目光吸引。他深呼一口气，上前走去，轻轻敲了一下门。  
  
“是我。”  
  
“门没锁。”Erik答道。Charles扭动把手，打开了门。  
  
Erik趴在占用了半个卧舱空间的床上，手上抓着本老旧的平装书。床的另一侧有个破旧的木箱，紧紧地靠在墙上。紧贴木箱的是一张摇摇晃晃的小桌，上面放了一个木制的盒子，两侧镶嵌着银色与铜色的齿轮。在Erik头顶有一个小小的舷窗，遥远的恒星在窗外闪烁。与其说这一个卧舱，不如用蜗居来形容更贴切。紧凑的空间让Charles几乎找不到下脚的地方。  
  
“很抱歉。”Charles抬着头对上Erik的目光，“你说的对。我过去这几天过的确实不怎么样，但这都不能成为借口。”他顿了顿，想起了他的母亲，“我这人有个坏习惯，总喜欢管中窥豹。”  
  
Erik一句话也没说，只是用深邃的目光审视Charles。  
  
“在这段旅途中我们 _确实_ 得一起度过很长的一段时光，而且你作为我的上司—”Charles看着Erik微微一笑，还是有些不确信，“—我确实想和你好好相处。”  
  
“那是轻而易举的事。”Erik最终说。他并没有笑，但Charles能从他的温暖的目光中读出，Erik大概从来都没有觉得这些事情冒犯到了他。  
  
他根本没有证据。Charles不停提醒自己，因为他刚在在擦桌子的时候又开始纠结这个问题。他觉得Erik的声音很熟悉，但这不过是他一直在脑中盘旋的推论，让他觉得Erik就是Bones警告他，让他提防的那个机械人。可他根本找不到任何确凿的证据能够说明。尽管Cain看上去比以前强壮多了，但这也不能说明他们那晚就在旅馆里。不得已，Charles只好默认了Erik并不是那个为了获得星图而一把火烧毁他们的旅馆的机械人。  
  
他说的都是实话，再说了，他们得和睦相处。这可是他第一次离开Montressor星，踏上远航。他希望这趟旅程能够 _有趣_ 。  
  
“我看见你一直在盯着看。”Erik朝着那张低矮的桌子颔首，“你也玩？”  
  
Charles凑得更近了。盒子表面的直线纵横排布，整齐地切分出许多正方形区域。方形区域内由褐色与黑色的金属板交替填充。“这是一个棋盘？”  
  
Erik点点头，十分高兴地把手上的书放在一旁。“来一把不？”  
  
“我事先警告你。”Charles笑着说，“我技术可好了。”  
  
Erik懒洋洋地，露出一个傲慢的笑容。“我也是。”  
  
他们决定先来三局再说。Erik把桌子搬到床前，放在Charles从厨房里拖来的一个小木桶上，两人挤在窄小的卧舱里坐下。所有的棋子都是用子弹制成的。Erik给他看了每个轮廓分明的棋子边上都雕着额外的花饰，镶嵌在木板两侧的插槽里。  
  
“他们是有磁性的。”他一边解释着把兵放在棋盘上的方格里，棋子发出了清脆的一声 _咔嗒_ ，吸附在棋盘上。“无论这船再怎么颠簸也不会影响我们的游戏。”  
  
“真棒。”Charles的笑容一闪而过，跟着摆好了自己的棋子。  
  
Erik赢了第一场比赛，沾沾自喜地看着还要挑战他第二次的Charles。Charles叫嚣着这次一定会用比Erik击败自己更少的步数打败他。这一局他们下了很久，两人凑在棋盘前，都快要撞上对方的脑门了。就连Erik墙壁上的那盏油灯的光线也越来越昏暗，最终烧尽了灯油而熄灭。夜行者趴在Erik头顶，观看他们的比赛，不过很快地，他就已经小声地打起了呼噜。

最终Charles还是赢了，将死Erik后打了一个大大的哈欠。Erik轻轻推倒了自己的王表示认输。  
  
“去睡觉。”他看着因为胜利而欢欣鼓舞的Charles，眼睛在昏暗的光线下闪闪发光。“你明天还得早起准备早餐。”  
  
“好吧。”Charles帮他整理棋盘说着。困得眼睛都要睁不开了的他不知是第几次擦过Erik的指尖，不过Erik并没有说什么，“谢谢你。我很久没有像这样下过棋了。这感觉...很棒。”  
  
“我们下次再玩。”Erik说着把桌子推回墙边。“晚安Charles。”  
  
“晚安。”Charles把从厨房里搬来的椅子放回原处后轻轻地关上了Erik的门。他累坏了，爬上楼梯时都差点被绊倒。从食堂里出来之后，扑面而来的冷风不禁让他打了个寒颤。  
  
他回到了下甲板，猫着身子走进挂满了吊床的船员卧舱内，小心地在黑暗中摸索，免得爬错了床。他瘫倒在自己的吊床中，很快就进入了梦乡。漫长的一天终于结束了。

 

 

X

  
  
前两周的航程在艰苦漫长的工作中度过了——或许 _艰苦_ 这个词都不能贴切形容那些繁琐复杂的工作。Charles每天在船上做着过去从来不曾想象过的工作：铲除附在船底的星辰藤壶(stardust barnacles)；擦洗比Charles本身还要高两倍的巨锚；独自打扫整个货仓；还有给数以万计的土豆削皮。  
  
基本上所有的事都是在Erik的监督下完成，如果他有别的事情要忙活的话，夜行者会代替他，当然由夜行者来替班的感觉比Erik亲力亲为要好得多。Hank大部分时间都和Raven一起，把自己锁在她的办公室里，躲在没有人看得见的地方研究那张星图。现在就算Charles不能与自己的友人见面，也不会觉得孤单了：他已经逐渐接受了Erik。  
  
日复一日，Charles也开始愿意与Erik嬉笑打闹，不过真正让Charles习惯Erik陪伴左右的还是他们每晚间下棋的日常。他是一个严厉的人，尤其是对待Charles的工作。不过这样也让Charles努力工作证明自己并不是他口中的那个无所事事的星球小子。能让Erik微微扬眉点头承认自己的工作已经成为了Charles的目标，这意味着他给Erik留下了深刻的印象。  
  
Charles第一次听见Erik笑时，他正靠在厨房门口，抓着抹布把最后一个马克杯擦干。爽朗而又带着沙哑的笑声从食堂传了过来。有几个船员坐在长凳上，聚在餐桌前。Charles看见Erik手里抓了一把扑克牌。他那双手——无论是本身的还是那只机械臂——伸在半空中，技术娴熟地洗牌，接着有人说了些什么，惹得大家哄堂大笑，包括Erik。Charles只是静静地看着他们。  
  
Charles发现，当Erik笑起来的时他的眼睛是发亮的，就算是在这光线昏的食堂里也会闪烁着光泽——多数他笑起来时是桀骜不驯的，但是他温柔的微笑也能让所有人都望尘莫及。Erik的笑声，并不像其他船员的那样刺耳，听起来反而让人觉得颇有深意，这大概是Charles听过最悦耳的声音。每次听到这声音，都让Charles情不自禁跟着一起，露出一个温暖灿烂的笑容。  
  
Erik熟练地洗好牌之后，习惯性地用手指轻轻弹了一下。就在这时他抬头与正在向他们这边看的Charles对视，一个私心的微笑爬上他的嘴角。被抓了个正着的Charles尴尬地迅速转身，缩回了厨房，慌乱地把马克杯放下。  
  
夜行者蹦了出来，嬉笑地刮蹭Charles的下巴。“我现在有点小麻烦呢。”Charles有气无力地说，不过还是朝着夜行者笑了起来。  
  
一般在Charles结束清洗碗碟的任务之后，他们都会在Erik的房间里碰面，下一两局棋。不过今晚Erik一直在和船员们玩扑克，Charles估计他也不会有时间下棋了。这样大概就是最好的了。他默默决定，轻轻拍了一下夜行者之后硬着头皮走到了厨房门口，害羞得就像一个偷看暗恋对象恰巧被对方识破的女生一样。  
  
他溜进食堂，紧靠墙壁，绕开周围的桌椅，小心翼翼避开人群的视线后箭步冲上了通往甲板的楼梯。其余的船员并没有注意到自己，只是专注他们的游戏。但Charles还是感觉到Erik的目光落在了自己的身上。  
  
甲板上空无一人，只有两个守夜的船员。寒风四起，冷得Charles直哆嗦，他走到船的右舷，靠在栏杆上，看着外面浩瀚无垠的宇宙。  
  
另一个让Charles出来的原因是现在正散落在船体四周的成千上万的星体——如果不能在这星河间畅游，将是何等悲哀的事情？今夜他们驶过一片深绿色的星云，翻滚的星云盘比过去Charles驾着冲浪板穿过的积雨云还要庞大，红金的物质每变换一次就过去了好几光年。可这样壮观的景象在这宇宙中也不过是沧海一粟。  
  
他深呼吸，寒冷的空气充满了他的肺部，让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他自由自在地活着，在这片并不陌生的星际间展开自己的冒险。没有人知道结局究竟会怎么样——但他始终坚信，他一定会带着财宝凯旋。这艘船可是他在这星系里见过最好的一艘了，一位大胆的船长，一位勇敢的大副，还有Hank规划的路线以及Erik—  
  
Erik。Charles想着，靠在木制的栏杆上。Erik估计是唯一一个让他看不透的人了。对船员发号施令时冷酷果敢，毫不顾忌地质疑Raven或是Azazel的观点；但面对夜行者这个小家伙时，Erik又能展示出鲜为人知的一面。  
  
至于Charles自己...Erik是他的顶头上司。Charles承认这个不过比他大了几岁，偶尔吹毛求疵的Erik确实让人烦恼，但Erik从来都松弛有度。让Charles非常不爽的是，对于他来说自己 _只是_ 那个笨拙的，刚刚才习惯在宇宙间生活的星球小子。比起看热闹，Erik更愿意伸出援手，每次面对Charles关于船上生活数不胜数的问题他都会一一耐心解答。在这两个星期内，Charles已经学会了不少东西。

  
在Montressor星上，Hank是他唯一的朋友。他们的友谊都是在Hank偶尔经过旅馆用餐时逐渐培养起来的。学校对他来说并没有多大的兴趣，Charles的梦想在几光年以外的世界。不像是他们这些只专心呆在地上，能够和自己的父亲或是兄长一样加入星球的矿业或是建筑行业就能满足的人。Charles所向往的东西高高在上，直指那片星宇。  
  
他们下棋时Erik打败他的次数几乎和败在他手上的次数不相上下，能说会道的他笑起来时而温暖得像是一道曙光，时而又像璀璨的星光，时而又含蓄而不失特色。他是一个宇航员，或许也是一个让人闻风丧胆的恶棍，Charles只想了解此刻他：他现在就像是用Hank的望远镜观察数百万光年之外的超新星——只能看见那道明亮的光芒，品味初生时带来的力量，但除却这些细节之外的整体又是怎么样的呢？神秘莫测的Erik，也许不可理喻，也许平淡无奇，让Charles不禁心驰神往。  
  
_就在两周之前你还在猜疑就是他烧毁了旅馆_ 。Chharles暗暗提醒自己。一阵强风扑面而来，吹得Charles瑟瑟发抖。他应该回去穿多一件外套，或者直接上床睡觉。遗产号每供应早餐的时间都很早。Erik知道Charles煎蛋的水平糟透了，但是却做得一手好煎饼。  
  
“冷吗？”问询的声音从耳边传来，Charles吓了一跳。强有力的手臂圈着他，坚实的胸膛贴在身后。  
  
“你干什么。”Charles惊叫，企图用愤怒的语气掩盖自己受惊的尴尬，“下次你要偷袭我之前记得提醒我。”  
  
“这样就达不到偷袭你的目的了。”Erik戏谑地指出。Charles用余光看了一眼身后的人，这个机械人正站在他身后，和他一起仰望星空。温暖的身体紧贴在他身上，Charles都能听见Erik机械义肢里零件运作的声音。“在甲板上夜游得加倍小心。你不知道什么时候会发生可怕的事故。”  
  
“怎么？你是在担心Cain趁四下无人把我丢下去？”Charles干巴巴地问。Erik将他严严实实地圈在自己的臂膀之间，就算是这样他还是不忘耍耍酷。  
  
本来他不想这么说的，但是话已出口也无法挽回。  
  
“你都没有听见我就在你身后。”Erik漫不经心地说，仿佛这就是最好的回答。  
  
“Cain虽然不喜欢我，但是我相信它绝不会 _谋杀_ 我。”Charles还是有些怀疑。迄今为止，他每天都会和他的继兄发生争吵，每次都是Erik出面干预，甚至是在Charles觉得自己完完全全被孤立时他也会出现。虽然处理Cain的问题让他十分不悦，但他并不需要别人的援手，不过每次目送Cain收拾着自己的东西离开时他的眼眸都会暗淡下来，透露出一丝不可名状的情绪。“我们是继兄弟，注定了不会和睦相处。”  
  
Erik不可置否地小声回应，只是贴在Charles背后的胸腔跳动得更厉害了。Charles突然起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，但这绝不是因为寒冷。  
  
“唔。”他说。Charles意识到Erik身上每一寸都贴在自己的身上，让他根本无法忽视身后这个机械人，“你不是在打牌么？”  
  
“我第一局输了。”Erik说着。Charles感觉他耸了一下肩膀。  
  
“然后你就跟着我出来了？”他的潜意识不停让他闭嘴，但他想也没想就脱口而出，“或许 _你才是_ 想把我推下船的那一个。”  
  
Erik低声笑了笑，把Charles禁锢在原位，抱得更紧了。“你怎么一直都在想一些奇奇怪怪的杀人动机。”低语再次传入Charles的耳朵，“谁说我就不能出来呼吸一口新鲜空气呢？”  
  
“你倒是有很多有意思的借口。”Charles口干舌燥。他不想理会Erik的评论，估计是因为现在Erik的手——那双真正的手——贴上了Charles的，让他无法继续思考。  
  
“我也有自己的兴趣。”Erik平静随和地承认。Charles感觉自己像是踩着收起了船帆的冲浪板，摇摇欲坠地徘徊在峡谷的边缘，“出于安全的考虑，这对大家 _都_ 好，不是吗？”  
  
Charles吞了吞口水。他现在感觉很奇怪，面前吹来的风寒冷刺骨，但身后却是温暖的体温。“没错。”他的声音比想象中还要平稳，“确实如此。”  
  
“很好。”Erik深呼吸，再次重申自己的目的。Erik稍微放松了一点，冷风吹在他的背后，让Charles哆嗦地抓紧了栏杆。“恐怕今晚不能陪你下棋了，我太累了。”Erik波澜不惊，“明天见，Charles。”  
  
“晚安。”Charles顿了几秒后才回过神，他听见Erik的靴子踩在木地板上，故意发出沉重的响声，走远了。  
  
又过了漫长而又寒冷的几分钟后Charles才起身离开。他告诉自己那人不过是想上来吹风醒醒神罢了，就是这么简单的理由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ① gullray这个词估计是作者原创的，由gull+ray组合而成。在动画中是像鳐一样的生物但能在空中飞行。  
> ② 同样orcus galacticus whale这个词也是作者原创的。
> 
> BTW关于他们下棋的那个狂帅酷炫叼霸拽的棋盘是有实物的！！！　有兴趣的可以点这里可以查看


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-3章的插图可以点 [这里](http://garnetquyen.tumblr.com/post/88588851255/to-rattle-the-stars-art-master-post-part-1-after)欣赏！！

X

X

  
  
“再拉紧点。”  
  
“正在呢。”  
  
“还不够力，现在拉。”  
  
“我可没有你那条能够举起自身五倍重量的 _该死的_ 机械臂—”  
  
“现在好多了。绑紧它，动作要快别犹豫。”  
  
Charles围着底部的凹槽绕了一圈，打上了Erik几周前才教会他的那个结，紧绷的绳索像是抗议一般发出嗖嗖地声音。他直起身子叹了口气，站在桅杆上轻轻晃了一下绑在脚踝的脚缆。  
  
Erik站在不远处的桅顶横杆上，斜倚主桅。“挺好的嘛。这挺简单的对吧？”  
  
“这么做到底意义何在？”好不容易终于绑紧遗产号第三桅杆上的船帆的Charles背脊有些发麻。之前他小心翼翼把那张大帆收起，仔细折迭好上面细密排布的太阳能电池，可他不过是转了个身的功夫，躁乱的狂风就把这帆重新灌满。  
  
“至少现在你知道怎么使用帆缆了。”Erik漫不经心地说，轻轻弹了一下围着自己转的夜行者。Erik总会在适当的时候及时伸出援手，如果不是有他的帮助，Charles大概永远也不会完成这项工作。不过大多的时候他都只是在一旁看着累得半死的Charles腾来腾去。“如果你想要在宇宙间航行，掌握缆绳的使用是一项重要的技能。”  
  
“得了吧。”Charles小心翼翼转身，蹲坐在吊杆上，把玩先前绑紧的绳结，“你不过是实在找不到能让我做的事罢了。”  
  
“如果你喜欢我可以让你再拖一次甲板。”Erik眼里泛着光，居高临下地看着Charles逗趣地说，“不过我猜你更想要学点有实用的东西。”  
  
Charles绽出一个微笑，温暖的感溢满心间。“谢谢你。我虽然总是对你不满，但是说真的，我还是挺喜欢现在这样的。”  
  
“是么。”Erik干巴巴地说，一手抓过夜行者，冷不丁地将他朝Charles脸上抛去，啪地正中目标。  
  
“别敲我！”Charles对着变成了一只嗡嗡乱叫的蜜蜂后欣喜如狂地绕着他转悠的夜行者大声抱怨。  
  
“ _敲敲！敲敲！敲敲！_ ”  
  
Charles笑着拍了拍他，夜行者向下飘去，变成了一张向外伸着舌头的大嘴，朝他做鬼脸。  
  
“你这小恶魔。”Charles柔声道。溜到甲板上的夜行者抢走了几个海员的帽子之后被人追的团团转。Charles看见其中一人被地上一迭绳索绊倒时忍不住笑了起来。只听哐叽一声，那人摔了个四仰八叉，那巨响都传到他们这儿了。  
  
Erik无动于衷，定神一看才发现Erik神情严肃地望着自己。Charles捏紧了手中的绳结。他又想起了两天之前的那个夜晚，他们在甲板上的对话，以及Erik紧紧裹着自己的怀抱。不过真相并其实是——他就从来没有 _停止_ 回忆当时的情景。  
  
“怎么了？”他冒冒失失地开了口。  
  
“没什么。”Erik故意云淡风轻地说。Charles朝他翻了个白眼。  
  
“那算了。”  
  
“在Montressor星上有什么好玩的？”经过了寂静得只有狂风在耳边呼啸的几分钟之后，Erik突然开口。遗产号已经在这广袤无垠的深空中航行了好几天，逐渐深入那不曾有人闯入的区域。“想必你也不会整天都呆在家给你继父洗盘子。”  
  
“怎么，你觉得他会像你一样吗？”Charles戏谑地说。这回翻白眼的人变成了Erik。“当然不。我没事就会冲浪。我技术可好了。”  
  
“正规的冲浪板？”Erik冷冷地问，但掩盖不住他眼中的兴趣。  
  
“我自己做的。”Charles坚决地说，“我一直在不断改进，可惜从来没有真正完成过。本来我还想找Hank要点材料的—”他伸手指了指这船和那片广阔的星空，“—在这一切开始之前。”  
  
“滑板。”Erik重复了一下，“那你有几台？”  
  
“每次都只有一台。”Charles咧嘴，自嘲地笑了笑，“因为每次警察抓到我之后都会被没收。”  
  
Erik忍俊不禁，爽朗的笑声和那天在和别人一起玩扑克时一模一样。Charles被这声音感染，情不自禁地也笑了起来。“看来呀，Xavier先生，你也有这样鲜为人知的一面啊。想不到你竟然是个少年犯。”  
  
“恐怕 _你_ 没什么资格说我吧，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles装出一副责备的语气。  
  
Erik摇了摇头，再次笑了起来。“没错。”他随声附和，“没准还真没有。”  
  
“嗯。”Charles逗趣地说，“不过你还是很诚实嘛。”  
  
“你冲过浪，那你可曾试过驾驶快艇？”Erik坐着了身子，用锐利的目光看着他。  
  
Charles摇头。“没有。”  
  
“很好。”Erik朝他招招手，“今天是你的幸运日。”  
  


X

  
  
他们两人把悬挂在遗产号船舱内部的八尺小船放了下来。Erik拉动操纵杆，伴随一声巨响，船底舱门打开了，下面是一片看不见尽头的空海。  
  
Charels和Erik分别站在船头与船尾，拉扯着绳索，小心翼翼地将小艇竖直降下。Charles双手紧紧拽着绳索，盯着上方悬挂的滑轮，在Erik的指示下手忙脚乱地解开了绳结。从船底的舱门摇摇晃晃地将小船放了出去。  
  
Erik向下跳入那小舟内，在摇晃的船内展平了自己的双臂保持平衡。等船身再次稳定下来之后，他抬头看看Charles，期待地向他伸出了手。“跳下来吧，很近的。”  
  
Charles犹豫片刻，握着Erik的手，跳入了下方离自己几英尺远的的船内。他一个趔趄，船身又开始左右摇摆。他本能地抓住Erik的肩膀，Erik从容地抱着他，一把将他稳住。  
  
“谢谢。”他说，脸正贴在Erik胸口附近。  
  
“帮我把船头的绳索也解开。”他松开了手，放开了依旧贪恋这片刻温暖的Charles，“然后坐在这，你来掌舵。”  
  
Charles起身绕过木制的座位，弯下腰避开帆桁，沿着桅杆向船头绑着绳索的位置走去。解开绳结的瞬间船身向前倾斜，不过很快Erik也将船尾的绳结解开，船身再次恢复水平。他们的船缓缓落下，摇曳在虚空之中。Erik摆弄舵柄上的按钮，Charles默契地扬起了太阳能帆。比起大船上的巨帆，这艘小船对台来说简直是易如反掌。  
  
两人一起挤在舵柄前狭小的空间内，Erik温暖的躯体贴在Charles身上，彼此的腿碰在一起。Erik在Charles旁边，他的手覆在Charles的手上，指导他驾驶这艘船。他们缓缓地从遗产号巨大的阴影 下驶出。  
  
“这个按钮是火箭推进器。”Erik解释地按了一下，整艘船突然猛地向前一冲，“拉起这个控制杆就能停下。除非是在和别人进行比赛，技术高超的人基本上不会一开始就使用推进器。”  
  
“你这是在考验我吗？”Charles笑着问了。  
  
“也许吧。”Erik淡淡地笑了笑作为响应，“除此之外，我也没有什么好跟你介绍的了。这艘船的操作和太阳能冲浪板差不多。好好感受，她会如你所愿的。”他松开了手让Charles独自握住舵柄。“慢慢来，等你熟悉了之后再——”  
  
Charles用拇指按下按钮，推进器爆发出一阵狂野的轰鸣，冲入宇宙。Erik的抓着重力场内的船沿，黄绿色的星尘四处飞溅，所到之处都铺满了这些细小颗粒。Charles兴奋地大笑，打了一个右舵，改变了前进的路径，船帆瞬间被吹满，获得了巨大动能的船体全速前进，眼前的景象都在这疾驰的速度中变得一片模糊。  
  
他在星屑中迂回穿行，继续向深邃的宇宙深处驶去。穿越了一片星云之后他突然停了下来，船尾拖着长长的尘埃尾迹。Charles驾驶着船接连做了好几个空翻，桅杆和帆桁都在不安地嘎吱作响。他更加放肆地操纵着，滑翔在繁星之间。星尘在他们四周映耀着光，仿佛整整个宇宙都在闪闪发亮。  
  
“不赖嘛。”Erik丝毫没有掩饰自己满意的情感。斗志高昂的Charles朝他点了点头，“看啊。”  
  
熊熊燃烧的彗星在他们附近经过，迸发出夺目的光彩。Charles抬手遮挡这刺眼的光线，继续把船朝它开去。显然他们并不可能超越这疾速横穿宇宙间的彗星，Charles与Erik相视一笑，摆弄舵柄把船向着彗星那充满冰晶的尾部开去，暴露在寒冷的温度中。凝固的水分子与氧分子吹在Charles的脸上，接触到温暖的体温之后它们重新融化，覆在Charles的脸上，发出淡淡的光泽。情绪高昂的Charles继续朝着彗星的尾部飞去，整个世界都变成了一片亮蓝色。Charles纵情地大笑，沉醉在这纯粹的喜悦之中。

 

 

他掉头把船往回开，从这冰流中脱身后，他扭头看着身后那硕大的彗星继续在这篇星空中持续它孤独的旅途。它越走越远，冰晶的尾迹逐渐消失不见。他擦了擦梁上的水痕，重新启动了小船，逆行的风吹散了聚集在太阳能帆上的水珠，驶向了依然在稳步朝着目的地航行的遗产号。  
  
“你真是个天才。”Erik懒洋洋地靠在椅背上评论，“所以说在Montressor星上到底有多少像你这样驾驶太阳能冲浪板的神童与杰出的棋手啊？”  
  
Charles放松了一下双肩，把船缓慢地靠近了遗产号右舷处几尺开外的地方。“也并不是说我就想呆在Montressor星上。”他也舒适地靠在椅背上，抬头仰望四周的星辰，“但我别无选择。自从Cain离开之后，我的继父变得更加疑神疑鬼，咄咄逼人。他甚至都不让我去找Hank，更别说 _谈论_ 什么离开星球的事了。大概唯一让我觉得比较愧疚的，就是我母亲了吧。”  
  
Erik沉默了一会。“你的生父怎么了？”他突兀地问了一句。  
  
“在某日下午他饮弹自尽了。”Charles说着，出奇的冷静。“完全就是出乎意料的一件事，根本都没明白缘由。我们一直是一个快乐的家庭，至少在我看来是这样子的。当时我什么也不知道，毕竟我只有五岁。”他耸肩，“但是不管怎样，就算我是多么渴望离开Montressor星，看看外面的世界，我也不想留下我母亲独自一人。仅此而已。”  
  
“那这一次呢？”Erik轻声问道。他一直都像这样表达自己的关切，但从来都是泛泛而谈，并不会涉及自己的真心与感受。不过Erik的意见与点评都会让Charles犹如醍醐灌顶。  
  
“她选择让我离开。”Charles的声音很轻，他挤出一个苦涩的笑容，“到头来才知道，她都已经为这一天的到来做好了充足的准备。说来也是，毕竟我不是小孩子了。”  
  
Erik示意Charles接着往下说，但他真的不知道还有什么可以补充的了。两人就这样静静地在宁静的海洋中舒适地航行。是时候该返回遗产号了，他们已经在外面闲逛了整个下午，也该到了准备晚饭的时候。但他们依然无动于衷，两人紧贴的躯体之间只隔着舵柄，安然闲适。  
  
“教会我做饭的人是我的母亲。”Erik若有所思地说，这段话勾起了他遗忘了多年的记忆。Charles恣意放松自己，内心却高度集中，渴望地等待Erik接下来与他分享的内容。“她教给我的那些都是最好的”  
  
Charles张嘴寻思着说些什么，可到最后出口的话却变成了这些。“想必她一定以你为荣。你用这些菜肴填饱了那么多人的肚子，这不正是一个厨师所追求的么？”  
  
Erik又嘀咕了几句。“她已经去世了。”他的声音很轻，把膝盖往Charles那边靠了靠，举起自己的机械臂晃动了几下手指后拍了拍自己的机械腿，“就在我获得这些的同一天里。也算是一个转折点吧。”  
  
“估计你当时一定很崩溃。”Charles小声地说，偷偷朝他瞄了几眼，但愿他已经从这之中走了出来。他并不想让Erik觉得自己在怜悯他，毕竟Erik也没有这样对待他。不过Charles还是可以在这沉默中默默替Erik哀悼他所失去的一切。  
  
当Erik朝他咧嘴笑了笑之后，他知道自己成功了。“那Xavier，你是怎么看我这些机械义肢的？”  
  
“你充其量不过就是一堆废铁， _Lehnsherr_ 。”Charles板着脸说，随后又爆发出一阵笑容。Erik轻轻锤了他一下。  
  
“在我决定把你丢下船之前赶紧把我们载回去。”他踹了一下Charles的座位。  
  
Charles摇着头，不过还是照做了，小心翼翼地把小船开向遗产号，船底的舱门敞开着，像是在迎接他们的回归。Erik坐起身子稳住摇摆的船身，他们一前一后，默契地拉动两侧的绳索，把小船重新拉回船舱内。安全返航的他们重新收好了船帆。  
“谢啦。”Charles话的还没说完Erik就朝他伸出了手，协助他从小船中爬出。地板上的舱门再次缓缓关上。“我真的...这太有趣了。”  
  
“有趣。”Erik随口重复了一次，像是在回味什么。  
  
他握着Charles的手，拇指在Charles的关节上摩挲。视线移向Charles的脸，盯着他的双唇，看得Charles心慌意乱，他下意识地避开了，接着Erik弯下了腰——  
  
“你的头发上有冰块。”Erik低语，近在咫尺的距离几乎让Charles可以细细品味这字句。接着他伸手刷掉了粘在Charles头发上的冰渣。勾起嘴角，笑意在他的眼中蔓延，“一小时后，晚饭见。”  
  
然后他起身离开了。Charles一人孤零零地留在船舱底部，像是还没从彗星晃眼的光芒中回过神。Erik那离自己几厘米都不到的唇瓣，一直在他的脑海中一遍又一遍地回闪。

X

新生的恒星在无数的星尘环绕之下形成，在千万光年以外燃烧，直到晚饭之前才逐渐平息。Charles这现在就像一个拧紧了发条的钟表，不停在厨房里忙碌。现在这个状况就好像是以前他驾驶着太阳能冲浪板四处徘徊，但这一次，他很明确自己的目的究竟是什么。万事俱备，只欠东风。  
  
Erik和他并无过多的交集，只是像往常一样，用尖利的言辞挑战Raven的权威，偶尔也会在给他们装饭时候与其他的船员开几句玩笑。Hank过来找过他几次，自顾自地在那儿说一些他最近新做的笔记，但Charles一直在专注于给船员们乘汤，并没有在意他说的话。  
  
后来是Hank重复了好几次同样的话，Charles才回过神来。“Charles，你还好吗？”  
  
“很好。”Charles不假思索地说。Hank十分怀疑地看着，用脚去想都猜的出Charles说的这句话并不是发自内心的。“真是漫长的一天。这些天也是，如此漫长。”  
  
“所以他们一直让你忙这忙那吗？”Hank拿起两个今晚供应的酥皮面包，“加入这趟旅程你后悔了么？”  
  
“当然不。”Charles理直气壮地回应了Hank。Charles看着Hank，莞尔一笑。“虽然确实是有不少工作，但十分不可思议的是，我却乐在其中。”  
  
Hank欣慰地笑了。“说来也是。等我们到了——”他像是突然想起了什么，停下来清了清自己的喉咙，“等我们到了目的地，一切会变得更好。”  
  
“但愿如此。”Charles眨着眼睛说。  
  
“博士，别挡道。我们这有不少人可是 _实实在在_ 地忙活了一天呢。”Cain用肩膀把Hank挤去一旁，魁梧的身形把原本就狭小的厨房填得更满了。  
  
“Cain。”Charles冷冷地和他打了个招呼，朝着满脸歉意的Hank点了点头之后，Hank就匆匆缩回了食堂里。现在的Hank和Charles一样，对于Cain在船上这一事实并没有太多的惊讶。他只是尽其所能地避免与Cain接触——可惜，Charles就没有那么幸运了。  
  
“我看见你今天和Lehnsherr一起去驾驶小艇了。”Cain假装思考应该拿取哪片面包的同时说着，“看上去你很开心。”  
  
“确切地来说他是我的上司。”Charles克制住自己想要把托盘往继兄脸上砸的冲动，机械地回答，“他今天本应监督我工作。但他却决定教我点别的东西。”  
  
“当心，Charlie。”Cain悄悄地警告他，他的眼神竟是出乎意料的友善，“这里不是Montressor星，并不是每个人都像你所见的那样熟悉。如果你错信了不该信任的人，那么。”他邪恶地笑了笑，眼睛里闪烁着寒光，“你会 _死得很惨_ (You'll be fucked.)。”  
  
“我还指望你能在这里学着怎么好好讲话呢。”Charles夹起面包卷放进Cain的盘子里，冷漠地提出了自己的建议，“真是糟糕透顶。”  
  
“别说我没提醒你。”Cain轻笑两声，大发慈悲地没有计较Charles说的话，低头从厨房里出去回到食堂里。Charles看着他的背影思考，他今天竟然没有把他敲得不省人事再离去，实属难得。  
  
他习惯地往Erik的方向看去，说服自己事实并非如此。Erik目送Cain离去，黯淡的目光读不出内心的情绪。有这么一瞬间，Charles觉得自己就坐在Cain和Erik这两个不知何时会爆炸的火药桶之间。  
  
他把自己的注意力重新放回手头的工作上，要是不好好储存这些剩余的面包，明天一早Erik肯定又要教训他了。没过多久就因为溜出来偷面包的夜行者而被迫停下了他的工作，等他终于把啃得只剩半个的面包从夜行者嘴里抢过来时，一旁的Erik已经从厨房离去，回到了食堂里加入了其他船员的活动。  
  
带着些许的失望，Charles装好自己的晚饭和Hank一起坐在桌子的末端，听Azazel讲述他年轻时在舰队里的往事。换做是以前，Charles也会像一样兴致勃勃地听他们讲故事，但今晚，他的思绪却在百万光年之外——或者说，也仅仅只是在食堂的另一端。  
  
等他吃完之后，偷偷溜回了厨房里，开始埋头洗盘子。Azazel走进来轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。“船长在她的办公室等你。”他向一脸困惑的Charles解释道，“你可以回来之后再继续洗盘子。”  
  
当他到了办公室门前，Raven已经等候多时了。“请进。”听见Charles的敲门后，她轻快地说，双手别在身后背对这他，站在安全地锁着星图的保险柜之前，“Xavier先生，我相信你对于这趟旅程还是挺享受的吧？”  
  
“是的，长官。”Charles如实回答，嘴角不经意地向上翘起，“确实如此。”  
  
“很好。”Raven点点头，“随着我们离目的地越来越近，我希望你能够对我们这群鱼龙混杂的船员们保持警惕。迄今为止你还没有发现任何异常的事情发生吧？”  
  
Charles皱眉，摇了摇头。“没有，长官。”他其实有看见Azazel和几个船员发生争吵，但都并不是十分严重的过节，也就是几句简单的牢骚罢了。“Erik总是让我忙个没停，所以大多时候我也顾及不到那么多。”  
  
“那我们的尊敬的膳务员最近如何？”Raven在保险柜之前踱步，“你觉得他的为人如何？”  
  
Charles眨巴眨巴眼睛。“我挺享受他在我身边陪着我的，长官。”他慢悠悠地说，“我从他那儿学了很多东西。我很高兴你安排他监督我的工作。”  
  
“唔。”Raven陷入了沉思，“总而言之，继续保持密切的观察，特别是对于他。这群船员我依然是信不过。”  
  
“我相信如果他们要是图谋不轨，在离开Crescentia之后就应该有所行动了。”Charles指出，过了一会又加了一句，“长官，可现在都已经过去两个星期了。”  
  
Raven浅浅地笑了，金黄色的瞳孔反射着跳动的火光，身上蓝色的鳞片在昏暗的光线中透出若隐若现的黑，在她的脸上打下了重重阴影。“既然你这么在乎Lehnsherr先生教导你的那些事，那么现在也请听我一言：Xavier先生，鉴于我们现在正在人迹鲜至的，不曾有人踏足过的航路上行驶，特别是和一群来路 _不明_ 的船员一起，保持警惕总没坏处。”  
  
“毕竟你才是船长，长官。”Charles谨慎地说，“我会时刻保持警惕的。”  
  
“当然。”Raven十分肯定，“非常好，Xavier先生。希望明天一早能看见精神饱满的你。”  
  
“好的长官。”Charles露出一个笑容，“晚安。”  
  
Charles沿着楼梯回到了黑暗空旷的食堂里，借助着厨房透出的光小心翼翼地绕开桌椅。他站在门口停下了，准备继续清理成堆的碗碟。接着他惊讶地看见衣袖卷至手肘的Erik，背对着他正哼着小曲在洗盘子。  
  
他不紧不慢地抬眼看了看Charles。“谈得开心吗？”  
  
“抱歉。”Charles走进厨房里，搬过另一张板凳坐在Erik对面，抱起一摞盘子，“剩下的我来吧。”  
  
“没关系。”Erik被Charles的道歉逗乐了，把手中已洗干净的盘子放好。“你以前都会按时完成你的工作。不过现在看来船长的命令比洗盘子重要的多嘛。”  
  
“我知道负责任这几个字怎么写，我又不是小孩子。”Charles干巴巴地回答。  
  
“不过你是一个问题少年。”Erik尖锐地指出，眼睛在厨房澄黄地灯光下闪闪发光。  
  
“我就不该告诉你的。”Charles朝他大吼，笑着把肥皂朝Erik丢去。夜行者趁机抓住了这个机会，把温热的肥皂水泼在他们两人身上，接着趁着Erik来抓他的空档变成各种各样的餐具，每一次都从他的机械手里溜走。有几次Charles几乎就要抓住他了，但他变成了一块光滑的肥皂，从他的手里滑了出来，笑嘻嘻地飘在半空中。  
  
“总有一天我要把你锁进冰箱里。”Erik厉声警告，但夜行者知道这并不是真正的威胁。他变成了一大块冰，朝着Erik吐着粉红色的舌头。  
  
Charles看着气急败坏的Erik，抓了一手的泡泡糊了他一脸，夜行者飘在他们头顶，看着Erik脸上白花花的泡泡胡子，咯咯地大笑。Erik眯着眼睛，环顾四周，等Charles反应过来时才发现自己也被Erik糊了满头的泡泡。接下来就变成了毫无目的地用肥皂泡泡涂满对方一身的战斗。夜行者飘在他们头顶，时不时地也会插上一脚。

 

 

Charles几乎都快滑到水槽里了他们才停下了动作，地板上到处都是飞溅出的水花。他羞怯地看了看Erik，用毛巾把手擦干之后继续处理剩下的脏盘子，边上整齐地堆叠着一摞摞已经洗净的碗碟。  
  
“我们那杰出的船长找我们这暂住的小子到底有何贵干？”Erik一边进行手上的工作，一边问他。Charles把自己的视线从Erik宽厚的手掌上移开。  
  
“没什么。”他说。装出一副漠不关心的样子，用眼角的余光偷偷瞥了一眼Erik，“她只是想知道我是不是整天游手好闲的。我告诉她托你的福，这么多的工作量让我几乎没有喘口气的机会。”  
  
Erik轻轻哼了一声，小心翼翼地把碗碟堆好。“这是培养你良好的品格。”他轻描淡写地说，似乎对这个话题的兴趣也就到此为止。只是出于礼节性地回应，并没有指望Charles会有所回应。  
  
Charles尊重Raven，但此时此刻，他认为比起Raven，自己果然还是对Erik的了解会更深。他把最后一个杯子摆好，然后伸了个懒腰，舒展他那长时间保持同样姿势的背部。  
  
Erik的目光毫不遮掩地扫过Charles身体的曲线。“下棋不？”  
  
“今晚不会太累了么？”Charles缓缓地站直了身子，带着挑逗的语气问。Erik为了每天晚上的国际象棋对决，已经大大缩减了Charles的工作量——现在这个活动几乎已经成为他们每晚的日常，每一次都是依依不舍地结束他们的对决，各自去休息。  
  
Erik开口想说些什么，但却又停下了，站在那儿直勾勾地看着Charles的头顶，像是已经忘了自己要说的话。  
  
“怎么了？”Charles四处张望寻找能够让Erik如此专注的东西。  
  
“你的头发上还有一点泡泡。”Erik的声音突然压低了许多，等Charles转过头，等待着他的是Erik那张近在咫尺的脸，微微附身用抹布清理Charles头上的泡沫。他低头对上Charles那比整个星系还要深邃，蕴藏的秘密比整个宇宙还要多的视线。“这里。”  
  
Charles呼吸急促，此刻的Erik真是让人难以置信的 _焦躁不安_ 。也不知道是谁先踏出的第一步，最后他只知道他们之间那仅剩几寸的距离都消失在了彼此紧贴的唇间。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有辅助角色死亡情节

  
  
  


X

  
  
Charles紧紧拽着Erik的衬衣，Erik的手固定在Charles的肩胛骨上，把他压得更近。他们紧贴在一起，Charles的眼睑微微振颤，轻轻叹息，分开了他的双唇，Erik的舌头滑入他的口腔内攻城略池，仔细品尝着对方第一次的味道。  
  
这不是Charles的初吻，和他接过吻的人有男有女，但没有一人的吻技能像Erik的这般登峰造极，是如此的深入，情色又完美。Erik不紧不慢地用这吻将他征服，忘我的Charles不禁踮起自己的脚尖，吮吸Erik的舌头。Erik的手悄悄溜到Charles的背后，挤压他的臀部，将他抬高抱起，让Charles坐在不久前才清理干净的桌面上。  
  


  
他们放开了彼此，湿热的气息吹在对方的唇上。Charles将指尖插入Erik的发丝中，分开自己的双腿，紧贴Erik的胯骨，感受那温暖诱人的重量。他们再次慵懒地交换了一个冗长的吻，Charles果然还是更享受这样步步为营的感觉。  
  
“这个吻，我已经等了一周了。”再次松开之后，Charles气喘吁吁地说，将自己的前额抵上Erik的。  
  
“自从见你第一面之后，我就想这么做了。”Erik答道，低哑的声音透着笑意，“就是你用这双满腹狐疑的蓝眼睛盯着我的那个瞬间。”他的手在Charles后背不停游移，缓慢地由上至下轻抚，像是永远也得不到满足。  
  
“我应该对你多留个心眼的。”Charles小声嘀咕，轻轻揪着Erik的头发，“免得你随便乱搞。”  
  
Erik懒洋洋地笑了起来，视线低垂。“荣幸之至。”  
  
他毫无征兆地抬起Charles依旧贴在桌子边缘的大腿，抱起了他。Charles惊声呼叫，抓住Erik的肩膀，双腿夹紧Erik的腿根。他抬头咬了一下Erik的唇瓣，Erik轻笑默许了他的动作，继续抱着他回到自己的卧舱。  
  
看见抱着他的Erik差点踢不开门，Charles忍不住笑了出来。Erik就这样抱着Charles跨过门槛，走到床边，轻柔地把他放在了床上。Charles踢掉自己的靴子，向后往床上退。Erik转身，在他准备关门之前，一把抓住了飘在半空中的夜行者。  
  
“出去，你这小捣蛋精。”他一边说着，一边把这个小小的变种弹到外面。Charles看见那夜行者变成了微缩版的Erik怒吼，“ _出去，你这小捣蛋精！出去，你这小捣蛋精！_ ”接着Erik猛地把门关上了。  
  
“你真坏。”Charles正经地说。  
  
“你又不是第一天认识我。”Erik答，脱下他的靴子，跪坐在床上，眼里闪着掠夺性的目光，“我就是这么顽劣。”  
  
Charles收起了严肃的神色，看着猛扑过来把他按在床上的Erik笑了。Charles欲拒还迎地挣扎了几下，等Erik再次吻上他时就停住了。这就像之前在厨房里一样深刻的吻，他的舌头不停在口腔里探索。Charles躺在Erik身下，双臂攀着他的肩膀，用力将他下压。Erik愣住了，抵着自己躯体的力道恰到好处。同时，Charles也感觉到有一团燥热的暗流在他的小腹形成，两腿间的下体被这性趣所唤起，逐渐充血。  
  
“嘿。”Erik温热的手溜到Charles的胯间抚弄，惹得Charles轻颤着倒吸了口气，“我们要 _做些_ 什么呢？”  
  
“你说还能做什么呢。”Charles说着，将自己的腿部抬高，贴在Erik前面摩擦。他能感觉得到Erik那灼热硬挺的性器抵在他的裤子上。  
  
Erik的低吼让Charles缩了一下身子，气息喷吐在Erik的嘴里，Erik顺势将他吻住，宽厚的手掌覆在他的阴茎上反复搓揉挤捏。Charles躺在床上分开双腿，用膝盖夹住Erik的身体，紧闭双眼随着Erik的触摸而不断摆动自己的身体。狭小的空间内温暖而又舒适，Charles的身体也在这不断觉醒的欲望中越来越热。  
  
Erik的舌尖从他的唇下移到喉结，停在他的锁骨，牙齿轻轻刮蹭他的皮肤，吮吸啃咬留在上面的痕迹。  
  
Charles的双手紧拽着Erik的衣服，把它脱了下来。Erik光裸的肩膀下是宽厚健壮的肌肉，Charles的指尖情不自禁地沿着Charles右肩暗淡的疤痕上抚去，扫过皮肉与骨骼连接着机械臂的缝隙。忽然意识到自己在做什么之后他飞快地缩回了手。  
  
“抱歉。”他的脸有些发烫，“我不是这个意思——”  
  
“没关系。”Erik嘴角不经意地向上翘起。他的手从Charles的胯部离开，拉扯着他的衣服，将它们推至Charles的胸口。“脱掉。”  
  
“真霸道。”Charles不满地指责，却还是乖乖照做，躺在他身下挣脱了自己的衣物。他急匆匆地随手把衣服丢在一旁，Erik按着他的手臂将他钉在床上，贪婪的视线来回扫过Charles裸露的胸膛。Charles咽了口唾沫，那热度，那Erik眼中的占有欲，全都让他欲火中烧。“Erik？”  
  
作为回答的，只有Erik更加用力地压在他身上，低头舔舐Charles的乳尖，舌尖绕着那小小的凸起来回舔动。Charles轻声喘息，微微颤抖。当Erik将他的乳首全部喊入口中时，Charles不禁叫了出来。他继续吮吸着，它在嘴里逐渐变得硬挺，他的舌头一遍又一遍地刷过那肉芽，Charles在他身下扭动着身体，喘得更厉害了，后背弓成一个不自然的角度，可这依然无济于事。  
  
Erik继续抱着他，舔吻他的乳尖，直到Charles的硬挺抵着他的裤子，渗出的体液将衣料打湿。这机械人在Charles的两乳之间舔下了一道长长的水痕，虽然有些模糊不清，但只要仔细一看还是相当明显。他的舌尖在乳晕上打转，嬉戏，用牙齿轻轻滑过他的肉芽。  
  
“E-Erik。”Charles喘息，他的后背向上弓起，之后又瘫回床上，像是要避开这像贝壳一样紧紧吸附在他胸前的Erik，“嗯-啊——”  
  
“放松，甜心。”Erik说话间齿尖扫过Charles敏感的肌肤，让他紧紧拽着床单，颤抖不已。Erik坐了起来，松开了钳在Charles双臂上的手，轻柔地用他的拇指摩挲那指印，缓解先前留下的疼痛。“你以前做过吗？”  
  
Charles过了好一阵才反应过来Erik在说什么，他依旧气喘吁吁地躺在下面。“做过。”记忆里飞快地闪过在那充满着好奇的年纪里，他与他同学的那场实验，放学后的嬉闹充斥着只属于年轻人的冲动，燥热的行为却从未走到最后一步。“我们没有——”他重新躺下，低头看了看自己艳红的胸口，Erik的唾液粘在他粉嫩的乳尖，闪闪发亮。“可我不是处。”  
  
Erik点点头，相信了他说的话，与此同时，笑容爬上他的嘴角。“很好。”  
  
他毫无预警地将Charles翻了过来，一只手平贴在他的小腹上，另一只手环过Charles的背部。Erik撑在他上方，Charels在这触碰下轻轻扭动，将衣物底下的勃起贴上床单狂乱地摩擦，这也只能暂时缓解沸在皮肤底下沸腾的情欲与渴望。Erik也依然穿着他的裤子，趴在Charles背后，双手撑在Charles头部两侧，把隆起的裆部压在Charles的屁股上搓动。  
  
每次Charles感觉到Erik的老二在他身上摩挲，细碎的呻吟都会不经意从他口中逃出，再继续这样他一定会射出来。如果有足够的时间，一定会的，Charles迷迷糊糊地想。  
  
“求你，Erik。”他的喘息喷吐在床单上，脸蛋贴在柔软的布料上摩擦，阴茎禁锢在裤子里，硬得生疼，“求你，求你了——”  
  
“抬高你的屁股。”Erik贴在他耳边低语，向后退了一点给Charles腾出足够的空间。他的双手像蛇一样缠在Charles的臀部，修长灵巧的指尖绕至前端，把裤子脱下，褪到Charles的小腿，将他的双膝与臀部展露在空气之中。  
  
Erik那只真正的手的指节撩过Charles不断往外渗出体液的性器，继续下滑抚弄他的囊袋。Charles呜呜嘤嘤地抽搐，缓慢的动作让Charles喘息不已，笨拙地在Erik身下来回扭动身体，每移动一下，都会把更多的前液蹭在自己的小腹上。  
  
“低一点。”Erik命令，他的手微微将Charles后背下压，让他再次趴在床上，把他的阴茎困在床单与腹部之间。“现在，分开腿。”Erik油滑地说，尽可能地分开了他的双腿。Charles扭动着想要把裤子从腿上抖下，Erik见状制止了他，“别动。”Charles只好停了下来，屏息等待对方下一步的动作。  
  
Erik坐了起来，他依然乖乖趴在那儿，背后的温暖与重量瞬间消失，移动的身躯早已将床垫浸湿。Charles觉得自己现在这样看上去一定十分淫乱，用这样的姿势跪趴在床上，期待地颤抖着，听着Erik褪尽他最后的衣物，气氛紧张到了极点。  
  
Erik把自己的膝盖挤入Charles两腿之间，他的裤子现在就像一道脚镣。Erik压住Charles的裤子，将他钉在原地。Charles的手指紧紧攒着床单，身后突然传来瓶盖被拔出时发出的 _啪_ 的声响，Erik冰凉的机械掌覆在他脊背的中央。  
  
“Erik！”Charles不禁失声惊叫。Erik的手指挑逗地在他的臀瓣上滑动，在他的穴口把玩，把湿滑粘腻的物体沿着他的入口抹了一圈，还有几滴不小心落在了他的大腿内侧，让他颤抖不已。这触感几乎让他抓狂，Charles在Erik的禁锢下不停摆动挣扎，渴求获得更多，但无法得到半分的缓解。  
  
Erik的手指滑入了他的体内，他叫了出来，动作缓慢而轻柔，给了Charles足够的时间适应入侵的异物，每次都向外扩张一点点。Charles下意识地抬高了自己的臀部，但Erik的另一只手又把他按回了原位，抱着他的身体，手指在Charles的小穴中进出，油脂让肌肤之亲变得更为轻而易举。  
  
“你表现得很好。”Erik轻声低语，灼热硬挺的阴茎抵在Charles的大腿，卷曲的手指按压Charles的内壁，不断朝深处探去，“很好，就是这样。”  
  
Charles趴在床单上喘息，欲拒还迎地挪了一下自己的臀部，喘得更加厉害。此时此刻，他想要的，只有 _更多_ 。敞开的大腿拉扯着腿根的肌肉火辣辣的，但现在的感觉却是出奇的好。Erik将另一根沾满油脂的手指挤入他的小穴里，这扩充的感觉让Charles不禁发出一声低哑的呻吟。  
  
Erik的手指来回出入着Charles的屁股，带着滑腻的油脂的手指不停做着活塞运动，将他扩张，在他的肉体内抽插，带出一连串淫秽的声音。Charles只能默默趴在那儿，紧咬牙关，不让自己的哭喊吵醒全船的人。Erik的手指每向前按压深入一寸，迸发着火花的快感就会沿着他的脊椎下溯，游散至他的四肢百骸。他感觉自己热得像是要着火，汗水汇集在他的后腰，潮湿的碎发粘在前额，然而Erik还没有将他完全扩张。  
  
Erik的指尖深埋在Charles的臀中搓揉，里面热得滚烫，躯体被快感的洪流席卷一身，高亢的呻吟扯开他的齿缝出逃，他伏在床上，臀部剧烈震颤，拖动着他的性器，溢出的前液在布料上留下一道道光滑的痕迹。Erik见状非常满意，按在那布满了神经的腺体上。这一次Charles再也无法控制自己，他大声叫了出来，饥渴地前后摇晃，让Erik的手指操弄着自己，他的阴茎贴在床垫上，像极了一只发情的野兽。  
  
“真完美。”Erik说着把他的手指从Charles的后穴中缓缓抽出，另一只手在他的背上摩挲安抚。手指已完全从Charles体内退出，Charles低声抽噎，腾空的小穴让他无比空虚，他闭上了自己的双眼。  
  
“操我。”Charles喘着气，臀部依旧在颤动。他停不下来，如此强烈的感觉让他迫切的想要得到释放。“操我，Erik， _求你了_ ——”  
  
“当然。”Erik的声音听上去意外的温柔，Charles感觉有人在他的腿根落下轻柔的一吻，正好就在臀部曲线的末端，“给我趴好别动，甜心。”  
  
他的手从Charles背上拿开，还没等Charles来得及坐起或是转过身，Erik就已经重新压在了他的身上。坚实，滚烫的胸膛贴着Charles的脊骨。钝圆的龟头印上Charles穴口的括约肌，Erik一寸一寸地缓缓将自己的臀部向前推去。  
  
“ _Erik。_ ”Charles能做的只剩乞求，他把自己的臀部靠上Erik的腹股沟，“就——”  
  
“Charles。”Erik贴着他的耳朵吹气，接着猛地把他的阴茎推入Charles的后穴中，用粗厚的顶端缓缓撑开Charles的内壁，Erik将自己剩余粗长灼热的性器也全都平稳地滑入了这氤氲的洞穴。  
  
Charles哽咽着喘息了几下，Erik的性器几乎要将他劈成两半。过去他从未觉得像现在这样这般充实，他能感觉到阴茎埋在他屁股里颤动的感觉，宇宙间其余的一切都消融在这其中。这很疼，几滴泪珠从眼角滑落，他张着嘴剧烈喘息。转瞬他又想起要放松自己，他舒缓了紧绷的肌肉，让Erik能够更加容易进入他的身体。  
  
“你还好吗？”Erik问，一动不动稳住自己的身形，等待Charles适应。Charles能感觉得到他微微有些颤抖，但声音还是十分平稳。他的双手撑在Charles头部的两侧，支在床垫上，Charles的手指本能地缠上Erik的手腕，拽紧。

“很好。”过了一会Charles调整好呼吸，缓缓开口，终于可以说出一句完整的话，“你动吧，求你，快 _动_ 。”  
  
“真礼貌。”Erik静静地说，在Charles说出反驳的话语之前他将阴茎全部退出，接着再狠狠顶入，趴在他背后操他。Charles蜷曲着脚趾，呼吸紊乱。Erik速度平稳，又深又狠地一遍又一遍在Charles的身体中推送。  
  
他每向前顶一下，Charles都会不经意地发出几声细微的呻吟。Erik那粗壮的阳物每次蹭过Charles内壁上那敏感的一点时，爽得Charles眼冒金星。房间内只剩Erik的阴囊拍打在他的臀瓣上发出的声音混合着Charles剧烈的心跳声，他调整了一下自己的臀部，让Erik能够进入更加深的区域。  
  
此刻他就像一颗星子，他的身体在Erik的作用下变得滚烫，逐渐溶解。他的臀部，还有Erik的胸膛，他们仿佛马上就要融为一体。Erik咕哝着加快了自己的速度，更加卖力地操着Charles，让彼此的温度更加灼热。  
  
强烈的欲望不断在他的体内增长，他朝着Erik的方向向上弓着背，如同一个吸收了充足的太阳能而即将把所有的能量全都转化为动能的电池。Charles能感觉到那感觉在他的小腹盘旋，硬得疼痛的性器甚至扯得他的囊袋都有些不适，Erik每次在他的体内推送都会把他朝着那越来越近的边缘推去。就算是紧咬着双唇，无助的哭喊依然会在Erik每次向下推动时从他嘴里传出，肩膀与小臂紧绷的肌肉紧绷着，他快 _到了_ ——  
  
Erik的唇贴在Charles的后颈，用牙齿刮蹭着上面的皮肤，沿着Charles背上的寒栗啃咬。他突然停了下来，粗长还撑在他的小穴里，好像掉入了一个炎热的缝隙。Erik的舌头覆在他的后颈，Charles从未感受过如此亲昵的动作，Erik突然又顶了一下他，让他在Erik的身下颤抖不已。  
  
当他高潮的时候，他低吼着咬住了Charles的脖颈，最后又往里推送了一下，把他的阴茎深深地埋在Charles的小穴中，将那些滚烫而又粘腻的体液涂满了Charles的内壁。高潮后Erik依然趴在他身上起伏，继续操入Charles的身体。Charles大声呻吟，全身剧烈痉挛着。他几乎要瘫倒在Charles身上，将他压在身下，却还是依然用机械手撑着自己，另一只绕上Charles的下体紧握。  
  
Erik刚碰上Charles的阴茎时他就叫了起来，手掌与指尖布满了宇航员长期艰苦的工作而留下的茧，在前液与油脂的包裹润滑下是那么完美，让人 _欲仙欲死_ 。Erik只用了三根手指，就让Charles在Erik的身下射了出来，白色的体液四处溅开，留在Erik的手指还有他自己的小腹上。  
  
瞬间他感觉全身的肌肉与骨骼都融化成了一滩果冻，他面朝床瘫了下去，这有史以来最棒的一次高潮，他的大脑停止了思考的机能，全身都还在轻轻颤抖。Erik跟着也躺了下来，他的脸埋在Charles的发丝之中，逐渐疲软的性器依旧插在Charles的屁眼里。  
  
他也不知道这样保持了多久，身上大汗淋漓，心满意足地瘫倒在床的中央，Erik温暖的体温像是一张稳重的被子包裹在他的身上。Erik压得他有些喘不过气，他小声咕哝了一下，轻轻推了推身后的Erik。  
  
Erik低声说了些什么向后挪了几步，晃动带来的快感让他感觉像是触电了一般。他支起身子，小心翼翼地从Charles体内退了出来，把自己的下体从他的臀瓣中拔出。抽离的同时还从他的小穴里带出不少精液，让他有些难耐地扭动，Erik轻柔地揉捏着他的臀瓣。  
  
“感觉还好吗？”Erik问，挨着他躺在这狭小的床上，把Charles困在自己的躯体与卧舱的墙壁之间。  
  
他翻身面对着Erik，手环上Erik机械的手指，Erik另一只真正的手指插入他的发间轻轻梳理，扫过前额湿润的碎发。更多的精液从他股间流了出来，但Charles觉得自己还是挺喜欢这感觉的，这是Erik标注了所有权的证据，一想到这里他就不禁面红耳赤。  
  
“你都要精尽人亡了吧。”他故意严肃地说，声音有些沙哑，看着Erik朝他翻了个白眼，他再也装不下去，大笑起来。  
  
“现在你 _这_ 才叫坏。”Erik干巴巴地说，俯身将他吻住，火辣而又缓慢的动作让Charles再次忘却了所有的时间。  
  
“今晚我能留下来么。”过了很久Charles突然开口。外面油灯里的灯油早已燃尽，两人躺在床上，紧紧抱着对方，双腿缠绕，胸口紧贴。  
  
Erik的手臂环过Charles的后背，将他拉入怀中，在Charles开口之前将他牢牢锁在怀中，像是Charles下一秒就要离他而去。“当然。”他贴在Charles的唇边喃喃地说着，“别走。”  
  
Charles微微一笑，心满意足地再偷走一吻，依偎在Erik的怀中，呼吸平稳。  
  


X

  
  
在清晨的暖雾中用餐的两人也不忘暗送秋波。Erik说Charels就是整天趴在旅馆前懒洋洋地沐浴在阳光下的那只懒猫。可Charles分明觉如果自己能够成为一种能量，精神饱满的他肯定能把船上所有的能源都充满。  
  
他以前从未对任何人有过这样的感受——回到那青涩的校园时代，他也曾像其他人一样追求过某人，可这都是一晃而过的事情。比起Charles对于那片自由天空的向往，这些爱注定都是要烟消云散。但Erik，是那个能够和他分享这片天空的人，是能够和他畅游整个星系的人。其实Charles早就明白了这点，只是这次，那感觉仿佛能够持续到永远。  
  
甚至是Hank都察觉了他的改变，他看着Charles往自己的盘子里舀了一勺麦粉，眨了眨眼睛。“今天早上你看起来兴高采烈的。”他睡眼惺忪地说，眯了一下镜片后的眼睛。  
  
“只是一想到接下来的行程就很激动罢了。”Charles答道，有些狡黠地笑着。这不 _完全_ 是谎言，当然它也不是所有的真实。他向Hank隐瞒了一些与他无关紧要部分，而且Charles感觉Hank _不_ 知道它们会更好。  
  
他笑嘻嘻地看着Hank，甚至还不小心把麦粉弄在了这个飘在天文学家肩上朝着他做亲亲脸的夜行者身上。  
  
Hank根本就没有发现，他大大地打了个哈欠。“噢，我也是。不过现会不会有些高兴得太早。”他单手暗示了一下Charles，走到厨房的另一侧缓缓端起一杯盛满了温热苦涩咖啡的杯子。  
  
Erik站在水壶旁边，举起自己的杯子喝了一口，将上翘的嘴角隐藏。  
  
“接下来交给我。”等所有人都吃饱回到各自岗位之后，他说，“出去透透气。”  
  
“Lehnsherr 先生，这算不算是滥用职权？”Charles逗趣地说，把抱起的一摞盘子又放回了原处。“特别是还在我刚和船长说完你每天都要把我累得半死之后。”  
  
“在我改变主意之前赶紧给我出去。”Erik冷冷地说，但又亲昵地碰了一下Charles的肩膀。  
  
Charles转了个身，踮起脚尖轻轻在Erik的脸颊上啄了一下，飞快地跑了出去，站在顶级的台阶，出现在甲板上。船的四周都是广袤的宇宙，无数个五彩斑斓的星云像一圈圈的漩涡，让人失神。星光折射出炫目的光辉，Charles不禁眯起眼睛。船只正在平稳地跨过星云的一个旋臂，她在波光粼粼的星尘间缓缓苏醒。  
  
这真震撼人心。Charles抬头仰望想着，看着头顶的星曜与遥远的星系。这艘船很小。 _他_ 也很小。他们都不过是这宏大的宇宙间千万颗沙砾的其中两颗。要是一把抓起这细沙，除了仔细研究它们的原子结构，估计都无法分辨它们的区别。他现在就像宇宙中随时随地都在诞生的星辰，在这片虚空中灼热地燃烧，迸发出光芒。每一秒都有太多这样的事情发生，它们甚至都不会被发现，被 _知晓_ 。  
  
Bones有可能会坠落在别的地方——比如Montressor星的另一个角落，甚至还有可能在落在别的星球；星图有可能落在别人手里；Hank有可能打消了这冒险的念头，或者他们选择了另一条船，另一组船员。这世上有太多他们无法预测的变数，但Charles很高兴他能走到这一步，他很高兴这一切都能心想事成。  
  
他以前还在Montressor星上是总是幻想着能够像别人一样，有更好的命运。不过他现在一点都不稀罕。  
  
“偷懒吗，Charlie？”Cain的声音突然从他背后传来，Charles忍不住吸了口气。“你难道不应该在擦甲板之类的么？”  
  
“那你又来干什么？”Charles问，转身看着他的继兄。“你难道不应该，好吧我也不知道你是干什么的。你难道不应该在卷绳索吗？”  
  
“昨晚你不在。”Cain说，没有故意激怒Charles。“你昨晚没有回来睡觉。一个毛头小子通宵达旦会干啥呢？”Charles真希望他能故意激怒自己。  
  
“你难道真的在等我回来吗？”Charles冷静地问他，他的大脑已经有些紧张不安。“要是这样，那可真有些毛骨悚然啊，Cain。”他没必要说谎，反正Cain已经注意到他消失的事情了，当然Charels也毫无义务告诉他事情的真相。“我出来溜达了一会。反正也不怎么困。然后我又回来了，估计那时候你睡着了吧。”  
  
Cain露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。“那我今早也没看见你呀。”  
  
“我得帮忙做早餐，要早起。”Charles挑眉，斩钉截铁地说。  
  
Cain脸上的笑容变得更大。“我是第一轮守夜的人。这就意味着我比你起的早，但你根本就不在那儿。”  
  
Charles张口正欲回击时，不知从那儿突然传来一声爆炸，巨响让他的视线短暂地模糊了一会，剧烈的冲击波把船震得左摇右晃，Charles重重地跌坐在甲板上。他在耳鸣，Charles抬起头，隐约地好像看见船员蜂蛹至甲板，他身后的Cain站了起来，朝前跑去。  
  
他的听觉逐渐恢复，正好听见Hank朝着他头顶的某人大喊。“——超星新爆炸了！”  
  
“所有人员各就各位！”Azazel大喊。Charles也站了起来，踉踉跄跄地跑去帮忙，他在持续侧斜的甲板上狂奔，跑向主桅。“检查好你们的安全绳！”  
  
Charles刚跑到桅杆，Erik正好从食堂里出来。他从桅杆上取下两叠绳索，朝着Erik的方向丢过去一个，把另外一个紧紧绑在自己腰间，稳住身形。Erik给自己绑好之后跑过去紧紧抱着Charles，温暖的双手就像另一道绳索，环在他的腰上。  
  
第一次的爆炸几乎吹散了所有的星云尘埃，Charles能看见中间那颗正在凋亡的行星，炸出的碎片在外围形成一个毁灭的星环，泛着不详的红色。第一次冲击已经抵达了船体，火焰岩石风暴朝着他们的帆吹来，在上面留下不少细小的洞窟，危险指数正在持续上涨——如果上面的破洞太多的话，恐怕他们就要被困在这里飘行很久很久了。  
  
“把所有的帆都收起来！”Azazel大吼，Charles毫不犹豫地跟着剩余的船员爬上了桅杆收起船帆。  
  
Charles用最快的速度爬升，船身不停左右摇摆，他紧紧地抓着绳梯。甲板下面已经有几个人坐进了等离子大炮跟前，赶在那些飞入航线内的小行星撞毁他们的船之前把它们尽可能地一一击落，炸成一小片一小片的碎块。Charles看得有些入神，他脚底一滑，被绳子绊了一下，还好Erik就站在他下面，他托住Charles的脚，向上推了一把。  
  
他们爬过了最矮的几个帆，继续朝着那三根向外延伸的吊杆爬去。在这热浪这种，船帆更加难收起，他们得用平时两倍的力气才能收好。超星新带来的辐射让上面的太阳能电池发出耀眼的光芒，Charles笨拙地尝试了两次才把它绑紧。  
  
他用眼角的余光看了一眼Erik，他跪在原处，紧紧地拉扯他的绳结。一小块燃烧的岩块冲了过来，Erik条件反射地松开手，失去了平衡的他挥舞着手臂向后倒去，从吊杆上摔了下去。  
  
“Erik！”Charles大喊，纵身抓起Erik的安全绳。他咬着牙，赶在Erik撞到甲板上之前把他重新拉了回来。  
  
“我没事。”Erik爬上来之后咕哝了一句，手架在Charels肩上。Charles松开了手中的安全绳，把他扶了起来。  
  
Charles欣慰地笑了，依然惊魂未定。突然一个影子掠过船舷，他惊恐地抬起了头。  
  
一块比他们的船还要大五倍的巨大熔岩正在朝他们飞来，疾驰的速度让他们根本没有任何时间进行规避。Charles和Erik一起呆呆地站在吊杆上，看着朝他们奔来的巨石，距离一点点拉近，他甚至能感觉的到这融化的岩石上红彤彤的裂缝中冒出的热气。这会把他们的船击得粉碎，Charles焦急地想，他们没有任何方法阻止这一切的发生。他握着Erik的手，静静地等待这颗小行星与他们接触——  
  
它的速度突然变慢了，那颗岩石与船身的距离仅剩几寸，可它停下了。让Charles更加不解的是它竟然向后退了回去。  
  
“船长！”经过这有惊无险后，有人的声音从顶上的瞭望台传出，“那颗行星！”  
  
正如这突如其来的爆炸，那垂死的行星开始坍缩，周遭所有的物质也跟着一起回落到那螺旋的中央。它的核心死寂一样的黑，像一张幽幽大口。Charles突然反应了过来。  
  
“它坍缩成黑洞了！”Hank大喊。听见友人的声音在恐慌的边缘徘徊，Charles知道情况变得更加糟糕。  
  
“过来。”Erik严肃地说，轻轻推了一下他，他们两人回到甲板上，船身朝着黑洞倾斜，被这无法逃逸的拉力牵引。  
  
他们死定了。整艘船都被拖向了这个庞大的事件视界，它像一个漩涡，把四周环绕的尘土和碎石全都卷进了那黑暗中，就连光都无法逃脱。它的边缘又发生了一次爆炸，冲击巨浪席卷整个船身，将所有的人都震倒在地，Erik把向下摔倒的Charles护在身下。  
  
“这些冲击波。”Raven握着舵轮大喊，飞快地打着方向试图能够从中逃离，“它们简直毫无规律可循！”  
  
“不，船长。它们是有规律的！”Hank喊了回去，和Raven一起狂热地盯着舵轮旁边的仪表。  
  
“你还好吗？”Erik问，把Charles从地上拉起。他目不转睛地看着他上下打量。  
  
Charles单膝跪在甲板上揉了揉他的手肘，绝望地摇头。“现在说这个又有何用？”  
  
Erik耸肩，他平静地说。“对我来说有。”  
  
虽然有些不情愿，Charles还是微微一笑。  
  
“船长！所有的帆都已收好！”等所有的船员重新回到甲板上后Azazel宣布。  
  
“没错，当然！”Raven朝着Hank欢呼，转过身背对舵轮，犀利的目光正在寻找他的大副。“好样的！现在马上把它们都放下来！”  
  
Azazel有些不解，但还是点了点头。“好的，船长。伙计们，你们都听见了！把帆都放下来！”  
  
船员们不停抱怨，但还是乖乖爬上了桅杆。Charles跟在Erik身后，正当他准备往上爬的时候，Raven叫住了他。  
  
“Xavier先生。”她说，“你去检查一下那些安全绳是不是都绑紧了。”  
  
“去吧。”Azazel走到他身后，对着他点了点头，“这里我来帮忙。”  
  
“好的船长！”Charles从桅索上跳下检查桅杆底下的安全绳。他快速地绕着它看了一圈，把每条都扯了一下，检测它们的稳定性。“船长，安全绳都绑紧了！”  
  
“非常好！”Ravne说，全神贯注地看着前方若隐若现的黑洞，猛地打了个左满舵。  
  
Charles等待着所有的船帆啪地一起打开，被黑洞边缘爆炸时所发出的能量注满的瞬间。整艘船都在剧烈晃动，Charles只好双手抱紧桅杆，防止自己甩出去。现在他们船头对准黑洞外，但愿她能够毫发无损地逃过这一劫。现在唯一的问题是他们没有足够的动力摆脱这巨大的拉力。他们正在一点一点地被拉向那黑暗的深渊。  
  
“准备好了！”Raven叫喊。  
  
所有的船员从梯绳上跳回甲板，Charles转过头那一瞬正好看见Erik稳稳当当地跳了下来。他们简单交换了一下目光，那个机械人就把Charles按在桅杆上，胸口紧紧地贴着Charles的后背等待。船开始下降，周围的气温越来越低，冰渣撞击在木板上。这自由落体让Charles感觉自己的胃沉到了脚底，就连他背后唯一温暖的体温也开始逐渐下降。  
  
整艘船都在轰鸣，在这黑暗的深渊中低吼。黑洞边缘一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸后，释放出了庞大的能量，宇宙射线瞬间充满了他们的帆船，太阳能电池发出的耀眼光芒都要刺伤人的眼睛。他们的船从垂死的边缘挣扎了过来，咆哮着冲出了黑洞，借助着这爆破的能量波成功出逃。  
  
脱离黑洞后船员们兴奋地欢呼，他们逃离了这致命的牵引。Charles感觉自己也出了一份力，他内心中的恐惧被胜利的喜悦所替代。就算向来冷静的Erik也在没有人注意到的地方露出了欣慰的笑容，与大家共同庆祝。Charles飞快地偷过一吻，品尝Erik唇角的笑容。  
  
Raven把船速降回了正常的速度，关闭了推进器，借助完全充能的帆上的能量在这片星空中继续航行。船员们双手交叠放在背后，聚在后甲板上，脸上洋溢着自豪的笑容。  
  
“干得好，小伙子们。”她走下来向大家问好。Charles站在Erik旁边，用小臂偷偷蹭了他一下。“非常杰出的团队合作。如果没有在场的各位的帮助，我们没有可能逃出那混乱。这是大家的功劳，Azazel先生？”没有回应，她眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周。“Azazel先生？”  
  
Cain低着头探了出来。他的手中抓着Raven的大副的帽子。“Azazel先生已经不在了。”他轻轻地说，把帽子交给Raven。脑海中一片空白的Raven震惊地将它接过。“恐怕是他的安全绳没有绑紧。”  
  
Charles _感觉_ 自己脸上的血色瞬间都被抽干了，所有快乐的情绪蒸发得一干二净，只剩下冰冷与恐惧。好像才逃出来没多久的他又被那黑洞拉了回去。  
  
“不。”Raven的视线从手中的帽子转移到他身上时，他麻木的声音打破了沉重的寂静，“这不可能，我—我 _检查过的_ 。”他跑到主桅底下，向大家证明，可隔着大老远他就看到其中一根杆子上空荡荡的，什么也没有。“我发誓我全都检查过了。”Charles声音微弱，内心中的恐惧正在无限增生，他无法呼吸，“我 _发誓_ 。”

沉默的Raven突然清了清自己的喉咙，定了定神。“Azazel先生是一位出色的宇航员。”她的声音微微颤抖，她接着往下说，“他是我们之中最好的一位，是我们的榜样。但他也像我们一样，知道这有风险。”她转身离开，踏上楼梯，手中还握着那顶帽子，“回到你们的岗位上。我们继续前进。”  
  
人们七嘴八舌地逐渐散去，但Charles什么也听不见，依然盯着那个空荡荡的杆子。他隐约地感觉Hank惊骇的目光从他身上扫过，最后跟上了Raven的步伐。Erik站在他旁边，一言不发。  
  
“Charles。”他轻轻地说，内心中好像有什么东西打翻了。  
  
“我想一个人静静。”Charles的声音听起来很遥远，还没等Erik反应过来，他就已经跑远了，远远地逃离这根桅杆。  
  
之后Erik没有去找他。没有任何人去找他。  
  
比起这茫茫无垠的宇宙，这宽慰真是微不足道。


	6. Chapter 6

 

X

 

晚饭结束了很久之后，Erik去找到了他。Charles坐在横桅索上，抬头仰望着深不见底的宇宙。甚至是听见Erik的机械腿在木质甲板上行走时他也没有回过头。  
  
“晚上好。”他温和地说，站在Charles下方靠在栏杆上。夜行者绕着他的肩头飘动，满怀希望地看着Charles，但发现Charles没有让他靠近的意思又低下了头。  
  
“抱歉晚饭我没有来帮忙。”Charles淡淡地说。这一整天他都在刻意回避任何人与任何事，他无法让自己暴露在窃窃私语与他人的目光下。那个人的死，是他的责任。  
  
他没有哭，但早些时候他真的有趴在一旁干呕。  
  
“没关系。”Erik冷静地答道，听起来是那么那么的 _冷静_ 。Charles真想知道他是怎么样才能做到这么理智。Erik漫不经心地把玩叼在嘴角的牙签，手肘撑着身后的栏杆，“这毕竟不是你的错。”  
  
Charles挤出一个短暂的苦笑。“不，这是我的错。船长让我检查他们的安全绳，我没有完成我的任务。是我的错。”  
  
“或许是因为那条绳子已经烂了。”Erik说，“或许是因为小行星撞过来的时候把它烧断了。这里面有成千上万种可能，它们不是你全都能控制的。”  
  
Charles站起，从横桅索上跳了下来，恰好落在Erik身旁。有些疯狂地睁大眼睛看着他。“说的也是，那你又怎么解释Cain的大论？你听见他说的，那条安全绳没有绑紧。是 _我的错_ 。”他突然大喊，句末音量又逐渐减弱，“我让一个人葬送在黑洞里。”  
  
Erik慢慢转过头，柔和的脸上眉头微微皱起。“在任何情况下，事情都不会像这样简单。”他小心翼翼地说，但Charles打断了他，懊恼与沮丧占据了他的理智。  
  
“哦Erik，这真是太谢谢了。”他短促地说，转身离开，“现在我感觉好 _爆了_ 。”  
  
Erik一手紧紧拽着Charles的胳膊把他拦下。“谁会管Cain在想什么。”他在思考着什么，但目光依然牢牢停在Charles脸上，“谁会在乎其他的船员在想什么。你已经听见Raven说的了，作为宇航员，我们都知道这其中的风险，我们对此了若指掌，我们不会因此而停下脚步。”  
  
Charles颤抖着深深吸了口气，他想要通过Erik的这番话获得慰藉，可他心中仍然有道跨不过的坎，总觉得他不值得获得任何的同情——特别是他还依然完好无损地站在船上，而Azazel已经永远地失去了生命。Erik轻轻抬起他的下巴时，他没有反抗。他神情坚定地看着他，Charles感觉自己所有动荡的情绪瞬间都恢复了冷静。平静的感觉洗刷过他的身心，像是在暴风中寻得了一片绿洲。  
  
“你身上有无限的潜力，但你必须掌好舵，走自己的路。”Erik的话让Charles有些喘不过气，这像一面吸满了太阳耀斑爆炸后能量的帆，鼓舞着他在星际间全速前进。“你不能让像是Cain，你继父，或是 _其他_ 的东西拖累你。Charles，你是那么的耀眼，看上去比超星新还要炫目。在这段航行结束之后，无论你的选择是什么，你都将会成为万众瞩目的焦点。”他停顿了，朝着Charles露出了仅属于他一人的温暖的笑容，“但愿那时我会在你身边，追逐着光彩照人的你。”  
  
Charles感觉自己笑了一下，但眼角还是不争气地有些湿润。夜行者轻轻咕咕叫着，凑上前来蹭蹭Charles的脸颊。“谢谢。”他轻柔地说，被Erik所鼓动后不知该如何形容内心满溢的情绪。甲板上只有他们两人，他凑上前温柔地吻了一下Erik，但愿这样的动作或多或少能向那机械人传达自己的心意。  
  
“睡觉去吧。”他们分开之后，Erik低声说。Charles点了点头。  
  
Erik牵着Charles的手走过甲板，穿过食堂和厨房，他手中的力道很轻柔，时不时地抚过Charles的指关节。Charles静静地跟在他身后，内心小鹿乱撞。Erik把他拉进卧舱里，还没等Charles来得及爬上床Erik就将他抵在身后的门上。门啪地一声关闭了，把他们锁在这狭小的空间内。  
  
站在这个无比窄小的地方里，他们两人贴的很近，Erik温暖的体温瞬间驱散了先前在甲板上留下的阵阵寒意。Charles静静地站着，看着Erik一件一件地把他的衣服除去。Erik的双手在他身上游走，沿着他外套的袖子拽下，接着继续拉扯着他的上衣。除了Charles脱掉上衣时他们断开了视线，其余的时间里他们一直都牢牢地注视着彼此。  
  
他自觉地蹬掉了靴子，轻轻把他们踢在一旁。Erik灵巧的指尖沿着小腹滑动，在皮带扣上栖息，把拉链缓缓拉下。每一个动作他都故意拖得很慢。Erik虔诚地弯下身子将Charles的裤子和内裤扯落，他甚至都不用怎么抬起自己的脚。他的手慢慢掠过Charles的腿根和臀瓣，视线一直追随者指下的寒栗。当他划过肋骨时，Charles忍不住微微颤抖，见状Erik又滑动了几下，让他倒吸了几口凉气。  
  
“你真可爱。”Erik的声音听起来更像在自言自语，衣着整齐的他看着面前一丝不挂的Charles，既像赞美又像在陈述事实。他的气息刷过Charles紧绷的肩头。沉稳的语气仿佛出自一位老者，让满脸通红的Charles忍俊不禁。  
  
“那你准备把这么可爱的我怎么办。”他的声音比意料中的要镇定。话还没说完也开始拉扯着Erik的衣服。  
  
他也从Erik的衬衣开始脱下。他压在他的身上，轻柔的吻落在脖颈与锁骨间下凹的区域，他把衣服扯了下来，随手丢在一旁。Erik的肩膀比他的要宽厚许多，在长期的工作与机械臂的映衬下，蜜色的臂膀与胸前的肌肉显得更为丰满。正如那天晚上一样，他沿着Erik手臂上的伤疤摩挲了一会，随后垂落在Erik裤子前。  
  
不像Erik，Charles得低着头才能看得清手上的动作，咫尺的距离让Charles的鼻尖几乎要蹭到了Erik的胸口。他缓慢地深吸了口气，Erik的味道充斥在他鼻腔内：烹调香料的味道，廉价肥皂的味道，机械义肢关节中润滑油的味道，还有一些只唯 _Erik_ 所特有的安全感与阳刚之气。他把裤带扯松，将手滑了进去，贴在Erik精瘦得不可思议的臀上，品味这皮肤的触感，接着抓着Erik的裤子缓缓拉下，卡在Erik靴子上方。  
  
Charles单膝跪在他跟前，歪着脑袋微笑地看着眼眶深陷的Erik。Erik依然直挺挺地站着，但他的呼吸很急促。Charles朝着眼前不断充血的性器吹了口气。等它完全挺立，不停在自己面前跳动时，他忍不住笑了出来。他自己的下体也在双腿间肿胀得厉害，情欲的浪潮一点一滴地，温柔地将他们淹没。  
  
他帮Erik脱掉了靴子，和自己的靴子摆在一起，接着也褪下了他的裤子。至此，他不再是唯一一个赤身裸体的人了。昨晚他大部分的时间里都是趴在床上，并没有什么机会能够让他如此近距离的观察Erik的机械腿。但现在Charles看了个够，他的机械腿和机械臂用的是同一种合金，义肢一直延伸到膝盖上方的一两英寸处。他的大腿依然完好无缺。膝关节的构造看起来很简单，但他的脚面和脚踝却是出奇的复杂，里面大大小小的齿轮紧紧咬合在一起，造型看上去与他的另一条真腿并无差异。  
  
“你真是不可思议。”他的脸贴在Erik大腿上说。听见Erik吸了口气后他满意地笑了起来。接着他转过头，看着Erik那性致勃勃的下体，“还有你也是。”  
  
“Charles。”Erik低声警告，但Charles开心地发现对方并没有生气，似乎还有些小期待。  
  
“如果你想，我可以留在这儿。”Charles有些贪婪地看着龟头沁出的前液，“看来你挺想我留下的。”  
  
Erik犹豫了一会，单手插入Charles的发间，轻轻按摩他的头皮。舒适的感觉几乎让Charles叫了出来。“不。”Erik过了一会开了口，弯腰把Charles扶了起来，“我有别的事情要考虑。”  
  
“是吗？”突然站起的Charles有些摇晃，但Erik又重新吻上他，把他拉的更近，将自己的舌头压在Charles的唇瓣上舔舐，随后又探入他的口中，如此湿润而又情色的吻。他们的阴茎抵在一起摩擦，激起一股电流将他们两人同时贯穿。Charles的呻吟从他们的吻间传出，颤抖着欺上前探求更多。  
  
Erik把他带到床上，让他往后退了点，随后也跟着爬上了床。Charles正准备翻身趴在床上时，Erik制止了他，让他继续保持原来的姿势。“别动，像这样就好。”Erik分开了他的腿，让他忍不住叫了出来。他坐在Charles的膝间，将他的腿拉得更开，把Charles所有私密的部位都暴露在他那闪闪发光的眼睛里。  
  
Charles的下体已经完全挺立，贴在小腹上，不停向外渗透着体液。Charles有些无助地躺在那里，任由Erik紧紧握着他的大腿。他把Charles的腿架在自己肩上，抬起他的腰下压，让他弓起身子。Erik掠过他的性器和囊袋，低头舔弄他的穴口。Erik抱着Charles的腿根，Charles紧紧地拽着床单低喊。他出于本能地扭动，试图从这刺激得他的下体不停抽搐的感觉中挣脱。  
  
“E-Erik。”又这么做了一次的Erik让他的音节溃不成形，Erik用舌尖研磨Charles穴口，不停探索他的括约肌，异物入侵的感觉让Charles觉得头晕目眩，“噢，噢， _噢——_ 。”  
  
Erik把舌头刺入Charles体内，绷断了他理智的最后一根弦。他的腿锁在Erik的肩上，局促不安地扭动。Erik牢牢抱着他，不停用自己的舌头操弄他的小穴。他不知道自己究竟想要什么，他不知道是该拉扯着Erik的头发，让他的舌头能够进入更深，更里的地方；还是从这势不可挡的，几乎要将自己一分为二，融化得一点都不剩的湿润粘腻的触感中逃脱。  
  
他自言自语地说着，背部逐渐抬离床面。在Erik的舔舐下，他的臀部不停地晃动，情不自禁地夹紧挂在Erik身上的双腿，用力挤压着Erik。他的胸口上下起伏，全身都染上了淡淡的粉红，阴茎湿漉漉的。Erik的鼻尖蹭过他的会阴，让他的阴囊绷得更紧，如羽翼般轻柔的触感拉扯着他体内的每一块肌肉。  
  
Erik无情地舔弄他的后穴，将唾液涂抹在上面，充分将Charles润湿。Charles感觉自己的身体越来越紧，他无助地呻吟叫嚣，渴望Erik那硬挺灼热的肉棒狠狠捅入他体内。他颤抖地松开了攫着床单的手，挣扎着攀上Erik的肩膀，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩。  
  
Erik最后舔了他一下，张嘴贴在Charles的蜜穴上发出一声响亮且淫秽的吸吮声，Charles哭喊着射了出来，白色的精液溅射在他的胸口，Erik只用舌头就将他击溃在高潮的边缘。  
  
他模模糊糊地感觉Erik轻轻把他放了下来，背部的紧缚的感觉消失不见。他撑在Charles上方，将自己的手指沿着射在胸口上的精液划过，随后把手指放入口中品尝，视线一直停留在Charles身上未曾离开。Charles只能沉浸在释放的余韵中颤抖，喘息从微启的唇间逸出。Erik顺势将他吻住，从Erik口腔中尝到自己的味道后，他震颤不已。  
  
“真可爱。”他们分开之后Erik说着，情欲让他的声音听起来有些喑哑。Charles虚弱地贴在他身上，依然没有办法说出一句完整的话。他感觉自己全身的骨头都被抽离，躺在Erik的床上，依偎在他怀中，整天的劳累顿时一扫而空。  
  
Erik依旧滚烫的阴茎贴在Charles的大腿内侧，他换了一个姿势，让Charles不住轻喘。Erik在他身上缓缓摩挲，龟头贴在Charles的皮肤上拖动，渗出的前液留下一道湿润闪亮的水痕。Charles抬起手臂，勾着Erik的后颈，向他索求另一个吻。  
  
Charles感觉自己不久前才从令人性奋的高潮中得到释放的下体又有些抬头的趋势。他略微分开了腿，享受床单摩擦着他皮肤的触感，Erik撑在他上方，温暖而又坚实的体重压在他的身上。  
  
“准备好了吗？”Erik问。Charles点点头，他伸手摸过一个小瓶子，将液体倒在手上后，用两根手指挑逗Charles的小穴，把玩他的穴口。  
  
Erik往里滑入了一根手指。在Erik舌头的舔弄下，穴口微微敞开，Charles不禁低声喘息。尽管如此，Erik还是小心翼翼地扩张，缓缓加入第二根手指，在里面交叠。Charles不停晃动，Erik见状他也将第三根手指加入其中。他按压Charles的前列腺，让他的呻吟从口中传出，情不自禁地将自己的臀部上抬。这样与Erik面对面的感觉很奇怪，他能看见Erik正在饶有趣味地盯着不停让手指操弄小穴的自己。他的阴茎又硬了起来，贴在彼此的腹间。他羞红了脸，扭动着自己的身躯。  
  
“我想要你。”他把自己的臀部推向Erik，让他的手指能够进入自己更深的地方，闭着双眼感受已充分扩张的后穴，“ _Erik。_ ”  
  
“Charles。”Erik回应着Charles，将他的名字用低哑的嗓音喊出。他把手指从Charles的屁股里撤了出来，发出了一声湿粘的声音。他往前挪了一下，手肘撑在床上，用他的性器挑开Charles有些疼痛的入口，将顶端挤入小穴，轻轻往里顶了一下暗示接下来马上要发生的事情，“我已经属于你了。”  
  
Erik把自己送入Charles体内时，Charles呻吟了出来，随着Erik一点一点深入的动作，热辣的感觉也跟着不停进入他的体内。终于Erik的囊袋碰上了Charles的臀瓣。在Charles那些少得可怜的性经验里，和床伴面对面的欢爱可还是头一回。Charles挣扎地睁开了眼睛，Erik脸上的表情让他有些痴迷，他双唇微启，一动也不动地停在Charles的体内。  
  
“你动吧。”Charles呼吸急促，捏了一下Erik的臂肌，“动吧，达令，我能忍得住——”  
  
Erik向后撤出，接着又重新顶入，速度快得让Charles欲仙欲死，大声喘息。他扭动着身体，双腿牢牢卡在Erik的背部。这样的姿势可以让他感受到Erik漂亮的身躯上每一根柔软的肌肉，感受完全集中在他性器上的动力与能量。

Erik逐渐加快了速度，让Charles喘得更厉害了，他贴在Erik的唇边轻喘，Erik借机低头将他吻住，他们的牙齿碰在一起，他们的身体融为一体，他们的吻相互吞食着对方。Erik单手撑起自己，换了一个角度继续操着Charles，顶入了更深的地方，他的阴茎一心一意地攻击者Charles的前列腺。  
  
“真紧。”他低吼，一遍又一遍地贯穿Charles，阴囊拍在他的臀瓣上，“你真紧—— _Charles_ ——”  
  
Charles紧紧夹着深埋在自己屁眼里的粗长，轻轻收缩了一下让Erik吸了口气，打乱了律动的节奏。他重新找回韵律吼，根本没有给Charles任何缓冲的机会。Erik每次把他的阴茎深深捅入他体内时都让他的脊椎激起一阵触电般的快感。他又一次射了出来，眼前一片空白，把湿粘的体液留在了他们两人之间，颤抖地哭喊着掐紧Erik的手臂，摇摇晃晃地瘫倒在床。  
  
他的双腿也无力地从Erik的后背滑落到Erik身体的两侧。Erik还在无情地干着他的小穴，直到他也跟着射了出来。滚烫的精液充盈他的甬道，他攫住Charles的双唇，将自己的呻吟全都赌在对方的口里。  
  
Charles感觉自己被榨干了，这两次高潮将他每一个神经末梢都点燃，燃烧殆尽。在他这一生中，他从感受过像这样安逸，舒适，与被人深爱。  
  
一想到这儿他就羞得满脸通红。Erik趴在他身上，他把自己的脸埋在Erik肩头，调整呼吸，短暂地休息了一会。他的阴茎依然插在Charles的屁股里，和润滑油与精液搅在一起。但此刻Charles只能感受到他胸前的满溢的暖意像一颗超新星，不断向外扩大。  
  
这感觉像潮水一样，瞬间把他吞没。  
  
“Charles？”过了好久Erik开了口，平复下来之后他缓缓从Charles的体内拔出。一小股体液从Charles的屁眼里流了下来，蹭在床单上。  
  
“我没事。”Charles现在感觉真是好得 _不行_ ，无法掩饰自己的爱意，嘴角微微上扬，紧贴在他身上，“你...这真棒。”  
  
Erik自豪地笑了一下，倾身在Charles唇上留下一个纯洁的吻，接着他躺在旁边，将他拥入怀中。他单手环住Charles，将他禁锢在怀里，Charles依偎在他的身上，静静地等待心跳在那激烈的运动后逐渐恢复平缓。这样的姿势仿佛可以持续到永远，他带着睡意幻想着，只要有这样就够了。  
  
睡眼惺忪的Charles舒适地蜷缩在Erik温暖的怀抱里，Erik的手轻柔地抚过他的后背。一个不和谐的思绪突然将他拉回了现实。  
  
“我不能留下。”他心不甘情不愿地坐了起来，“Cain今天早上已经起疑心了。他发现我昨晚没有回去睡觉。”  
  
“操他的Cain。”Erik淡淡地说。他的手缓缓爬上Charles光裸的小腿，看着Charles拿起地上皱巴巴的衬衣挣扎地穿上。  
  
“重点是我操了 _你_ 。”Charles逗乐地说，把衣服套在脖子上穿好，“这和Cain一点关系都没有。”  
  
“嗯？你再说一次看看。”Erik命令道，手伸进Charles腿间轻轻挤压。  
  
Charles笑着摇晃着身体重新躺回枕头上。“ _操你。_ ”他让这几个音节优雅缓慢地从口中蹦出。Erik低声一笑，狠狠把他按在床上吻住。  
  
Charles花了很长时间才把衣服穿好，丝毫不在意才穿上的衣服又被那些冗长深入的吻和不经意的轻抚给弄乱，过了好久他最后吻了一下Erik，才恋恋不舍地从他怀中脱离。他站在床边，看着看得几乎睁不开眼的Erik深情地微笑。  
  
“晚安。”他把门打开，夜行者毫无防备地摔在他的头顶。  
  
“明天见。”Erik说着。Charles犹豫了片刻，张嘴正欲说出那句一直在他舌尖打转的话，可他最后只是点了点头后转身离去，飞快地穿过昏暗的厨房和食堂，爬上楼梯到达甲板。  
  
他和夜行者回去的时候没有弄醒任何一个船员，只有响亮的鼾声在黑暗中环绕。Charles轻车熟路地小心翼翼在黑暗中安静穿行，爬上了自己的吊床。他把靴子踢掉，蜷缩在轻轻摇晃的吊床里，夜行者依偎在头发旁。  
  
Charles很快就睡着了，一夜无梦。  
  


X

  
  
  
有什么湿冷的东西贴在Charles脸上，把他弄醒了。Charles坐起来，不知所云地咕哝了几句之后挥手拍走脸上的物体。夜行者窃笑着，绕着Charles的头顶飘来飘去。睡眼惺忪的Charles挥舞双臂，一个不小心重心，不稳的他从吊床上翻了下来，发出一声闷响，摔在坚硬的地板上。  
  
“夜行者。”他从喉咙里挤出困倦的咕哝。视线一片模糊的他匆匆扫了一眼墙上的挂钟。已经不早了，他连忙摸索寻找自己的靴子。  
  
起初他只摸到了一只靴子，好不容易找到第二只时，那靴子突然跳到了空中，跳到他够不着的位置。Charles呆愣地看了半天，眨了眨朦胧的睡眼，满脸都是对于这不符合物理规律的现象所产生的疑惑。但很快，他就听见夜行者在里面咯咯地笑着。  
  
“站着别动。”Charles一边抓起他的靴子一边朝夜行者命令道，但那小家伙往上飘得更高。只穿了一只靴子他只好一瘸一拐地追逐着对方。还没睡醒的Charles踮着脚尖跳着挥动双手，可他就是够不着。船舱里有些吊床上还有船员在熟睡，还有些早已空无一人。“夜行者。”他嘶嘶地叫着躲到吊床里的夜行者。  
  
夜行者得意地笑得更厉害了，尽管靴子的重量拖慢了他的速度，但他看上去飘得更加轻快，径直往甲板上飘去。Charles追了出去，纵身一跃，但他扑了个空。他重重摔在甲板上，很快他又爬了起来，在甲板上追逐着那小疯子，变种见状钻进了通向食堂的楼梯间，Charles很快也跟着追了过去。  
  
空无一人的食堂无比寂静，让人惊奇的是厨房竟然也像外面一样安静。厨房里的灯是亮着的，烤炉有些东西在烘焙，但是到处都看不见Erik的身影。夜行者从Erik虚掩的房门里闪了进去，消失在Charles的视野中。  
  
“抓到你啦。”Charles自言自语地跟了过去。  
  
他溜进房间时发现Erik也不再那儿，他的心里有些小失落。但他确实看见了抓着他另一只靴子的夜行者在床上徘徊，像是在寻找躲藏的地方。Charles把他扑在床垫上制服，终于从夜行者手中抢回了他的靴子。作为惩罚，他不停地给夜行者挠痒痒，弄得这小小的变种笑得在床上打滚。  
  
最后Charles还是放开了他，他穿好自己的靴子，躺在Erik的床上伸了个懒腰。他枕着双手，看着绕在他头顶上飘来飘去的夜行者，他准备在这儿等Erik回来。那小变种不停变换着各种各样的造型，甚至还变成了一只迷你的Charles，朝着真正的Charles吐舌头。Charles忍俊不禁，抓起手边的枕头朝夜行者丢去。  
  
忽然从楼梯那边传来沉重的脚步声，Charles坐了起来，准备走出舱门。打招呼的话都已挂上嘴边，他忽然听见了Cain的声音。来的人不是Erik，Charles本能地停下脚步，在原地犹豫。他一把抓住了准备从门缝钻出去的夜行者，躲在门后悄悄地倾听。  
  
“——真不懂为什么我们现在才动手。”Cain踢来一张板凳坐下，“真不懂我们等这么久有什么意义。我还以为我们一两周前就能把那球给抢过来了呢。”  
  
“计划有变。”这语气异常冰冷，没有一丝温度，Charles过了好一阵子才意识到说话的人是Erik。“我让你们等，你们就给我等。”

“那这又是为什么？”从Charles的这个角度并不能看见Cain，但就算是这样，他也能猜到他的继兄脸上一定挂着愤怒的表情，“我们人手那么多，他们那边只有三个人。我还帮你把我们唯一需要担心的Azazel给干掉了。”  
  
“你就不该这么做。”Erik打断了他，他走进厨房，声音变得越来越清晰。贴在门后的Charles往后缩了缩身子，惊恐地用手捂住了嘴。 _Cain_ 杀了Azazel。“Darkholme已经开始怀疑我们了。”  
  
  
“我们 _可爱_ 的船长什么也没有怀疑。”Cain跟着Erik走进厨房，忍不住大笑，“她认为这是Charles的错。”他顿了一下，语气里充满了轻蔑。“还是说，利用了Charles的良知让你心神不宁？”  
  
“当然不。”Erik回答他的声音听上去比刚才更寒冷，“我唯一关心的事情只有找到Flint的宝藏。我才没有闲工夫去关心一个从边远星系来的乳臭未干的菜鸟呢。”  
  
Charles蹑手蹑脚从门后走开，他忘记了Erik的卧舱是有多么狭小，他迈着沉重的步伐在卧舱内移动，不小心就撞上了Erik的床。他摔倒在床上，脸色煞白，全身颤栗不已。Erik骗了他。  
  
Erik所说的 _一切_ 都是谎言。  
  
“真的？”Cain不慌不忙地问他。他装做出一副饶有兴趣的样子在厨房里缓缓踱步，踩得脚下的木地板吱呀作响。“我发现你好像变了。过去这几周你和Charles看上去还挺亲密。”  
  
“他怀疑我的身份。”Erik淡淡地说。临危不乱地面对Cain含沙射影的疑问，无比镇定地将Charles的心击碎。碎成齑粉的心就像深埋在Montressor星上的碎钻。“他还记得当初我们袭击旅馆时我说话的声音。我得想办法解除他的戒备。”  
  
Charles双拳紧握，最初的震惊已经完全被愤怒取代——被对于Erik的愤怒所取代，被对于自己的愤怒所取代。他早就应该相信自己的直觉。他不应该被Erik的魅力所蒙蔽双眼，他不应该降低自己的防线，他不应该习惯他的陪伴以及他的...  
  
内心剧烈波动的情绪让他有些喘不过气。他们甚至还 _睡过_ 了。当然现在那也不过是一个谎言。夜行者飘在他肩头，扑闪着大眼睛看着脸上满是困惑与不安的Charles。  
  
“你操了他吗？”他并不知道Charles此刻也在这房间里，但他好像能感觉得到一样。他往前走了几步，Charles都能从门缝看见他的身影，脸上阴险的笑容让Charles不寒而栗。  
  
“如果我操了和你又有什么关系？”Erik的声音在危险的边缘徘徊。Charles坐直了身子，肌肉绷得紧紧的，一副蓄势待发的样子。  
  
“只是好奇。”Cain随口一说，色眯眯地笑着。Charles能感觉到一阵阴冷粘腻的厌恶感滚落他的脊骨，“性感尤物呀，可不是么？”  
  
“他是你的 _继兄_ 。”Erik也跟着笑了出来。至少Charles确实是听见了嘲笑的声音，但现在这没有任何意义。  
  
Cain耸耸肩。他并不知道他的这句话究竟是实话还是为了刺激Erik，这让Charles无比反胃。“他才不是我的堂兄弟。”  
  
Erik往Cain的方向走了两步，正好走进Charles的视线里。他单手拽起Cain的衣领，把这大块头的家伙拎了起来，他们四目相对。他背对着Charles，Charles并不能看见此时他脸上的表情，但他能感觉的到他话语比钢铁还要冷酷，盛怒像一颗垂死的恒星，带着刺骨的寒意。“没有我的允许，你不许碰Charles，懂？再敢违抗我的命令行事，我保证你会 _像_ Azazel一样。”  
  
“淡定。”Erik更加用力地拽着衣领，呛得Cain有些喘不过气，“我知道了。”他紧张地说，“我们都会等着你的指示。”  
  
“很好。”Erik平静地说着松开了手。Cain踉跄地向后退了两步。Erik转身，Charles正好瞥见他脸上因为愤怒而扭曲得可怕的表情。为了避免Erik会从门缝看见他的身影，惊恐的Charles又往床上缩了几步。Erik再次从他的视线中离开。“直到我们掌握了宝藏的具体位置前，我们都不会出手。就这么定了。”  
  
“好的， _船长_ 。”Cain发出一声冷笑。但Erik朝他吼了一句，他便很识趣地快步离开了厨房。留下Erik一人孤零零地呆在厨房里，陷入若有所思的沉默。  
  
Charles思考了很多东西。信息量多得都快把他的大脑挤爆了。Raven是对的，这一群船员确实不可信。一想到他之前真的还因为Erik的所作所为改变了自己的想法，这对他来说简直就是在往伤口上撒盐。他必须马上告诉Hank和Raven，他思考了片刻，站了起来。他们三个人可以带着地图赶在那群船员——那群 _宇宙海盗_ ——之前溜到逃生艇里。说不定不会有任何一人发现他们的踪迹。夜行者小声地叫了一下，好奇地歪着脑袋看着Charles。  
  
Charles吓坏了。外面的厨房还有声音，Erik并没有走远。他必须赶紧找到Raven和Hank。Erik并不知道Charles偷听了他们的对话，至少他们现在还是领先一步。可他被困在这个狭小的空间里。如果Erik听见了夜行者的声音过来查看情况，如果他突然心血来潮走进自己的卧舱...  
  
他屏住呼吸，心脏在胸口狂跳不已，他又往门边走了两步。如果Erik在这儿发现了Charles，毫无疑问他一定会把他杀死。赤裸的真相像一盆冷水，浇灌了他一身。Erik一直在酝酿杀死他。也许现在因为种种原因一直没有实施，但是如果他得知Charles知晓了他的计划，他一定会毫不犹豫地杀死对方。Erik容不得有任何目击者察觉这项计划的启动。  
  
找到宝藏对于他来说比什么都重要。Charles的思绪就像一杯混合着愤怒、伤痛与 _耻辱_ 的鸡尾酒。Erik _利用_ 了他。他曾向Charles所诉说的一切，此刻看起来就像是空荡荡的谎言。Charles咬紧牙关。  
  
“有行星！”厨房外面传来一阵叫唤，紧接着是杂乱的脚步声。Erik也和其他人一样匆匆奔了出去，穿过食堂攀上楼梯来到甲板。他们终于到达了最终的目的地。夜行者兴奋地尖叫着也从卧舱里飞了出去，留下Charles一人呆在原地。  
  
迫在眉睫的危险消失不见。Charles无力地靠上墙面，缓缓滑下。他很愤怒，他愤怒得想要冲到Erik面前朝他大吼。可如果他真的这么做了，这毫无疑问会将他自己，Hank还有Raven逼上绝路。但在这些让人窒息的愤怒下，内心深处的感情逐渐上涌。他终于意识到那些让他心脏剧痛，让他痛苦不堪的东西，是心碎的感觉。  
  
这感觉像是有个黑洞在他胸前缓缓开启。


	7. Chapter 7

X

Charles靠在墙上等了很久，紧闭着双眼不让泪水滑落。趁着现在还没有人回来，是时候从Erik的房间里出去了。他用袖子擦了擦自己的脸，这个动作似乎耗光了他所有的力气。他从角落里缓慢走出，麻木地踏上楼梯。他们马上就到星银岛了，他本应欣喜若狂才对，可现截然相反的心境中只有灰蒙蒙、沉甸甸的真相。

他快上到甲板上时，Erik从他身边擦肩而过。看见Charles的身影后Erik叫住了他。Charles停下来，脚下一软差点踩空，他笨拙地靠上扶手找回平衡，装做出一副—— _该是什么样呢_ ，他绞尽脑汁， _一切都很正常的样子。不能让他知道我发现了真相。_

“Charles，”Erik慢慢走下楼梯，Charles才意识到自己正在渐渐后退，又回到了楼梯的起点。他和Erik一起站在食堂的入口。Erik用深不可测的表情看着他，“没想到你竟然在这。你没有听见他们说我们到了吗？”

“当然，我，”Charles支支吾吾地说。Erik还在往他跟前推进，他只好靠上了附近的一张桌子，“我是说，我在找你。”他尝试做出一副微笑的表情，但他突然顿悟过来，这表情里只有惊慌。

“是吗，”Erik的声音不紧不慢，但Charles能看见Erik眼中一闪而过的精芒——Erik又不傻，他想要明白现在的情况简直是分分钟的事。他又往前踏了一步，Charles把手背在身后，在桌面上摸索着之前在这里吃早餐的人留下的东西，“你错过了那奇景，你真的应该上去看看。”其中一只手慢慢摸进了他外套的口袋里，“我们好不容易才找到呢。”

“是个人都知道这颗星球和故事书里描述的一模一样。”Charles的声音微不可闻，收紧指尖握住刀柄，强迫自己又做出一个微笑的表情，“我还是对你更有兴趣。”

Erik有些不好意思，他犹豫了片刻，这正是Charles所期待的状况。Charles一个箭步猛扑，把手中的餐刀捅入了Erik的机械腿中，刀刃正好卡住了膝盖中数量庞大的齿轮。Erik膝一屈，跪在地上。他伸手想要拽住Charles的衣角，但却从他指尖划过。

“Charles！”他气喘吁吁地大喊，可是Charles已经奔向了甲板。星银岛的两条环形轨道闪耀着幽绿的光芒，他在一大群正在进行登陆准备的船员们之间寻觅，终于在后甲板上看见了Hank和Raven的身影。

他一刻也没有浪费，直接冲上楼梯。“进去，”他简洁地说，有些上气不接下气的冲过来打开了Raven办公室的门，“没时间解释了。”

“Xavier先生，你这是要干什么？”Raven虽然这么问了，但还是让他们进了办公室里，随后猛地关上了他们身后的门。

“Charles，你还好吗？”Hank警惕地看了他一眼，忧心忡忡地问道。

Charles知道自己现在一定面无血色，但已经 _没有时间_ 了。“你说的没错，船长，”他朝外面使了个眼色，“那群船员都是海盗。他们准备叛变，只要我们一找到宝藏，他们就会把我们统统杀光。”门外传来一声巨响，Charles估计是他们有人用武器打穿了后甲板，紧接着又是一阵喧闹的欢呼，“我估计他们的计划已经提前了。”

“海盗上了我的船 ，”Raven一边十分厌恶地说着，一边也在着手准备。Hank站在原地目瞪口呆地看着Charles，一句话也说不出。她轻快地穿过房间，打开了储物柜上的锁后拉开柜门，从里面掏出一把手枪，“他们来了。”她把枪塞到Hank手中，Hank笨拙的动作差点没抓稳，“博士，你之前用过这玩意吗？”

“我——嗯你懂得，我——这玩意——”Hank不小心扣动扳机，枪口射出紫色的激光，与Raven擦肩而过后射在了她身后的墙上，迸发出一道火光。吓得Hank差点丢下这把手枪，“不，”他有些不好意思，“我没用过。”

Raven办公室的大门在外力的作用下剧烈晃动了几下，门锁都被撞得嘎吱作响。外面的船员一边发出嘲弄的笑声一边用力在撞门，试图使用暴力闯进来。木质的门板已经开始龟裂，再这样下去，要不了多久他们就会破门而入。

Raven愠怒地哼了一声，拿出星图扔到Charles怀里。“用你的性命去保护它，Xavier先生。”

Charles正欲伸手抱住星图时，夜行者突然冲了出来，咯咯笑着叼过了球。“夜行者！”Charles纵身一扑，想方设法地重新夺回星图，“还给我！”他 _啪叽_ 一下把星图从那个变种嘴里抢了回来，塞进自己的口袋里。

“那么现在，”Raven跳到Hank身边，“我们上救生艇去。跟我来。”她瞄准了地板射了一枪，直接在地上击出一个大洞。她往下纵身一跃，消失在黑暗中。

Hank和Charles也紧随其后，跳到了这艘船的引擎室里。与此同时，Raven办公室的门也在一声巨响中被攻破，只听得上面的海盗们在房间里大声咒骂。他们片刻也不敢逗留，Raven带着他们穿过狭窄的通道，在各种给船供能的机械中穿行，他们压低身子经过错杂的管道，跨过一捆捆粗细不一的电缆。脚步声在身后追赶他们，嘈杂的声音越来越响，越来越清晰。

“这边！”Rave冲过一扇厚重的铁门，她抵在门上超Hank和Charles大喊。Hank和Charles跌跌撞撞地进来后Raven锁上了铁门，抓起墙上的来福相位枪朝着门锁开了一枪锁死了这个房间，“上救生艇去，现在，马上！”

Charles跳进挂在天花板上的救生艇，他把船放了下来，将Hank拉进船舱里。Raven跑到舱门旁边拉下把手，打开了下方的舱门。他们的船已经进入了这颗星球的大气层中，舱门缓慢开启的同时，Charles看着下方陌生的景观，放眼望去是看不见尽头的原始森林。

Raven把来福相位枪架在肩上跳到救生艇里，又丢了一把手枪给Hank。“我们快走。”她面不改色地启动了引擎，船只发出沙哑的低鸣。

就在这时——突然传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声。门上被炸出一个大洞，夜行者窜了进来，把星图从Charles的口袋里扯了出，飘到Charles抓不到的位置上。

“不，夜行者！”Charles追着夜行者跳出救生艇。Charles扑了个空，摔在两艘小船之间的舱门上，看得夜行者忍不住得意地嬉笑。这个小变种在Charles碰不到的地方跳动，故意摇了摇他的尾巴——这是一个游戏。他一定把这个当成了一个游戏。

门口的烟雾散得差不多了，Erik走进房间，身后跟了一大群海盗。他们朝着救生艇集火，Raven和Hank也趁着间隙反击。但Charles都没有看见，他眼中只有夜行者和他叼在嘴里的那颗闪着金光的球体。

Erik有些一瘸一拐的走到控制台旁边，拉起Raven刚刚打下的操纵杆。轰的一声过后，舱门又开始缓缓合上，眼看着就要切断了他们逃亡的路线。Erik走向Charles所在的小道上。他根本没有看Charles。他看着夜行者，十分期待地伸出了手。“过来，夜行者。”

“不。”当夜行者转过头去看着那个机械人时，Charles大喊。夜行者回头看看他，他故意让自己的声音听上去十分友善，他在示意那小小的变种。“过来，夜行者！到这儿来！”

夜行者摇着尾巴，有些好奇地往前飘。

“夜行者， _过来_ 。”Erik伸着手命令。夜行者犹豫不决地在他们两人之间来回摆动。

“来，夜行者，过来这里！”Charles尽力让自己的声音听上去不要太强硬。救生艇那边传来一声巨响，那边的战斗还在继续。

“夜行者，”Erik往前踏出一步，“ _赶紧_ 过来。”

夜行者发出困惑的叫声，在半空中盘旋了几周，飞向了一卷绳索中间躲了起来。Erik想往前扑过去，但之前被Charles弄坏的机械腿让他直接跪在了地上。Charles跑到绳索旁边，抓起里面的星图，低头对上了Erik冷若冰霜的目光。他犹豫了片刻，但还是转身冲向救生艇。

“就是现在！”Raven朝着往下跳的Charles大喊的同时，她和Hank把枪指向天花板，射断了悬挂着救生艇的绳索。

自由落体的Charles差点飞出救生艇，他们的小船沿着倾斜的舱门向下滑去，一直滑向了无垠的星空。他死死抱着手边的东西惊叫，摇摇欲坠地挂在船沿。

“Charles！”Hank把他拉回船上，他们一起坐在船上下降，底下的星球正在张开双臂迎接他们。

“把帆张开！”Raven的声音夹在呼啸的风中，Charles摇摇晃晃地走到桅杆边上拉下船帆。轰地一声不禁让他抬头。

“激光炮！”Hank指着向他们飞驰而来的劈啪作响的蓝色能量球大喊。但他们没有办法进行规避。

 

 

炮弹击中桅杆的顶端，Charles卧在地板上，小船在剧烈的颠簸中坠下。他隐约听见Raven在大喊些什么，但是音量被其他的声音盖了过去。他只能听见震耳欲聋的撞击声。他抬头看见这艘船炸成了两半，船尾已经分离。Hank拽着Charles和Raven挤进船头，像是抱着救命稻草一样抱着只剩下一半的桅杆。

满是窟窿的船帆并不能起到减速的作用，如果他们这样直接落在地面上，场面一定非常惨不忍睹。但他们撞到了树上。他们先是落在高耸的蘑菇型的奇怪植物上，激起了一片绿色的孢子粉，接着在惯性作用下，船身又往前弹了几下，落在其他更加矮小的树枝上。他们离地面越来越近，压塌了一大片植物后，终于即将落在这片森林里。

“做好准备！”Raven向他们大喊。陆地就在 _下面_ ，就在他们眼前。Charles只记得自己听见了一声刺耳的撞击，接着他眼前的景象转了好几个圈后，就被甩出了残破不堪的小船。这是Charles意识中最后一件事，随后他的眼前便是一片黑暗。

X

他也没有晕过去太久。

他在在痛苦的呻吟中清醒，四周都是哀嚎的声音。他花了好几分钟才看清周遭的事物，他现在依然晕乎乎的，无数绿色与棕色的景象在他的眼前旋转。他头靠着松软的草坪，仰面躺在一颗高大的蘑菇树底下。船的残骸在他们不远处的阳光下冒着烟，幸运的是火并不旺盛，烟雾没有暴露他们的位置。

Hank就在附近，Charles听见了他的声音。他缩在原地，翻滚了两下。这个物理学家背靠着他，蜷缩着身子躺在Raven旁边，用一双宽阔坚实的大手保护着她。Raven躺在那里，虽然她双眼紧闭，但好歹还有气。不过Charles依然能从她握成拳头的双手中读出他痛苦的状态。

Charles活动了一下四肢，生怕伤到了骨头。还好并没有任何不适的地方，他吞了口唾沫润湿干渴的喉咙。Hank拨开身边的草丛，带出沙沙的响声。他爬了起来，看见Charles时松了口气。

“感谢上帝，你醒了。”他如释重负地说，“还好吧？”

“只是有些擦伤罢了。”Charles说，步伐有些颤颤巍巍，“你呢？”

“我还好。”Hank答，但他看了一眼痛苦地按住肋骨蜷成一团的Raven，“但，Darkholme船长...”

“拜托，你要我说多少次。”Raven睁开一只眼睛挤出一个虚弱的笑容，“叫我Raven，博士。”她撑起自己的身体坐了起来，Hank跑过去又多扶了她一把，像棵大树一样温柔地将她靠在自己身上。她把她的外套扯平，尽管身体还是相当不适，但眼神依然无比犀利。“要我说，这还不能算是我最酷炫的一次着陆。很高兴你醒了，Xavier先生。如果可以的话，请把星图交给我。”

“当然。”Charles把手摸进口袋里，摸到那颗球体时松了口气。他得意地哼了一声，准备把星图拿出来的瞬间，它飘了起来，幻化成了夜行者。“ _夜行者！_ ”

那个小变种笑嘻嘻的，看上去开心坏了，他非常高兴地绕着Charles一圈又一圈地飞来飞去。

“星图在哪？”不安在Charles的胸前跳动。

夜行者变成了一小摞绳索，然后变成一颗掉进去的小球。答案显而易见。

“它还在船上？”Charles反问。恐慌逐渐被增长的绝望所消磨得一干二净。如果星图仍在船上，那群海盗没有找到它就怪了。夜行者咕咕地叫着，在Charles身边游荡，时刻警惕着被Charles出其不意伸出的手抓住。

“让那水滴闭嘴,”Raven非常简洁地打断了他们的对话的瞬间，有引擎轰鸣的声音从他们头顶经过，“还有保持低调。我们得想办法避开他们。”

Charles双手抱住夜行者抬头的同时，又有一艘船刚好压着植物的生长线驶过，往前面不远处正在冒着浓烟的巨型蘑菇伞盖的方向开去。他一开始还有些疑惑，紧接着突然顿悟——原来之前他们那剩下的另一半船坠毁在了那边。

“如果他们还在四处寻找我们，那说明他们还是认为星图在我们手上。”Charles这才反应过来，他的心中又燃起了希望，“这正是偷偷溜回去的最佳时机。”

“这也意味着，如果他们一旦发现星图不在我们手上，我们就没有价值了。”Raven冷冷地说。她颤颤巍巍地站起来，抓过来福相位枪拄着自己的身体。Hank十分紧张地在她身边徘徊，“我们需要取得更有利的位置。Xavier先生。”她掏出手枪交到Charles手中，“去侦察一下。看看能不能找到能让我们躺下的地方。”

Charles掂量着手中手枪的重量，沉默了片刻。他和Hank对这武器一点头绪都没有，不过他还是小心翼翼地把它插到自己的裤子里。“好的，船长。”

他动身往树丛中走去。听见Raven又发出一声痛苦的哀嚎与Hank温柔且坚定的安抚时，他没有回头。“来，躺下。让我看一下。”

Charles小心谨慎地穿过灌木丛，夜行者在他的肩头徘徊。这颗星球的景观非常奇特。和他已经习惯了的Montressor星上飞扬的尘土相比，这里放眼望去全是一片绿油油的景象。他继续往前探索，森林的颜色越来越深，他一路向下走去，这里到处都是粗壮扭曲的根茎，往下走过的同时碾过了不少圆球状的矮小植物。夜行者好奇地在他身边摆动，发出嗡嗡的哼鸣打破这让人毛骨悚然的寂静。让Charles欣慰的是，那小家伙基本上都保持在他的视线范围内活动，并不会走太远。

蘑菇树的枝干很粗糙，伞盖内白色的纤维错综复杂地扭缠结在一起，Charles警惕地一一避开。这里的气压似乎很高，长期在外太空那样氧气稀薄的环境中生存的Charles突然一下子有些不适应，他胸口有些发堵。不适应陆地上的生活着话听上去都觉得不可思议。真奇怪，这些奇形怪状的外星生物到处都是，大小也是天壤之别。甚至还有一些Charles过去根本想象不到的神奇植物，竟然也出现在了他的眼前。它们似乎是这颗星球上唯一的生命，这里甚至连虫子嗡嗡叫的声音都没有。

有簇植物慢慢收拢了自己的花束，他慎重地避开了这一个底部圆滚滚的花瓶状植物。它一定是在收集雨水。这时突然传来微不可闻的沙沙声，吓得Charles静止在原地。突然的变化让夜行者发出了疑惑的嘟嚷，他示意让这变种保持安静。他把手摸向别在腰间的手枪，谨慎地摩挲，蓄势待发。

声音似乎是从长得像花瓶的植物那边传来的，Charles慢慢凑过去，紧张地靠近那些植物的边缘。他不远万里，花费了那么多时间来到这颗传说中的星球，结果还被海盗所欺骗。他不知道这星球上还有什么东西在暗中蛰伏，在等待着他。

树丛里传来沙沙的声音，Charles打起十二分精神，压低身子向草丛中探去。

两个绿幽幽的眼睛突然跳到他的视线中。那家伙放声尖叫。“啊啊啊啊！”

“啊啊啊啊！”Charles也吓得叫了出来，一屁股坐在地上。有个东西突然跳过他头顶，用细长的手指戳了戳他的衬衣。

“这真的是太，不颗史噫，不可思议了！①”尖锐的声音在他们四周的树丛中回荡。Charles被对方拎了起来，脚底下轻飘飘的，接着由突然被强行按入一个冰冷的金属怀抱中，“一个有机的生命体！你们终于来救我了！噢，我只想抱抱你，把你抱得紧紧的，在你耳边悄悄说些悄悄话——”

“放开我，”Charles从对方被金属包围的细长双臂中挣脱出来。他们各自向后退了一步，打量着眼前这个新朋友。

显然对方是个机器人。他非常痴迷地看着Charles。他的头发是淡金色的金属丝，嘴被人涂了一个大大的笑容。他的眼睛看上去更像一副墨镜，绿色的方块在黑色的显示屏上闪烁，说明他还挺正常的。身体其余的部分则被涂装成了黑色与鲜红。他的四肢非常细，四肢与躯体的接口虽然暴露在外，但显然保养得很好。这个机器人在原地转了个小圈。

“我被困在这里很久了。”他解释道，环上Charles的双肩。Charels谨慎地看着他，不知所措。但这个机器人似乎毫不介意，他接着往下说，“我是说，孤独真是棒呆了，不过这样度过几百年你也会——”他突然双手抱住Charles用力摇晃，“——会，啊小不点！”

Charles不像让自己看上去像个疯子一样，他再次把那个机器人的手从身上移开。“你 _是_ 谁？”他拉开距离，好奇地问。他有些隐约地觉得这事还没完。

“噢，对。”他挺起胸，摆了个姿势，双手背在身后，“我的名字是——我的名字是什么来着？”

Charles盯着他看。他开始怀疑也许用 _正常_ 这个字来评价到底是否恰当。夜行者趴在Charles肩上，变成了小一号的机器人，他掀起的脑袋里有只布谷鸟飞进飞出。“ _布谷，布谷。_ ”

Charles憋住自己的笑意，轻轻拍了一下这坨水滴，让他变了回来。但别说这样子还是挺生动形象的。那个机器人绞尽脑汁思考了很久，看来它的记忆系统大概是出了些问题。

“当然！”机器人打了个响指，Charles弯下身子，警惕地看着他突然从自己背后拔出两把闪着寒光的长剑挥舞，“我叫W.A.D.E.！无线电子测绘设备(Wireless Animatronic Delineation Equipment)的缩写！”

Charles和夜行者交换了一下眼神，又往后退了几步。“好啊，Wade。那你这个，呃，剑是干什么的？”

Wade自己看上去也有些犹豫。“你懂的，我也 _不_ 知道。”他像是第一次看见这东西一样，凝视着手中的刀片。“不过我觉得可以用它来做一份简易沙拉。”

“确实。”Charles开始思考这玩意的真实用途，“唔，听着，或许你可以帮(help)我个忙。”

“救命(help)！”Wade在原地转了个圈大喊。他脑袋后面似乎被拔掉了一小块电路板，有几根电线松散地裸露在外。“SOS！救命！我可以帮你！”

“很好，”Charles说出这句话的同时，下意识又往后退了两步。那个机器人挥舞着的刀刃与他的鼻尖擦过，“我在找东西。或许你会有头绪。”

“噢，难道你失去理智了吗？”Wade停了下来，异常兴奋地问他。他把剑都插回了剑鞘里，Charles这才松了口气，“我一直很好奇如果把理智都捆在一起他们是不是都不会丢了。或许他们还会留下来定居呢！”

“呃，不，我没有。”Charles虽然觉得自己在这么下去也离那不远了，“我是来找宝藏的。”

“宝藏？”Wade双眼亮起绿光，“海盗的宝藏？”

Charles眼前一亮。“嗯？”

“像是隐藏的神秘海盗的宝藏？”Wade非常激动地抖动着身体，“神秘，隐藏，的海盗宝藏——噢，它正好在我的舌尖上打转——”

“对对。”Charles心中燃起希望，夜行者也非常期待地变成了一个装满金银财宝的小木箱，“继续，继续——”

 

 

“这宝藏，”Wade结结巴巴的，双眼放出更亮的光芒，“宝藏宝藏宝藏宝藏宝藏——”

他爆发出一阵火花，只听得咔擦和嘶嘶的声音在树林里回响。Charles看见那机器人头顶冒出一股黑烟，他蹲下身护住自己的脑袋。

“不，从来没有听说过。”Wade恍惚地举起一根手指说，“你觉得用长颈鹿的气球可以把那些理智全都哄回来吗？”

“等等，你刚不是说，”Charles打断了他，“你刚才 _在_ 说海盗的宝藏。”

“有吗？”Wade非常好奇，“你懂，我最近一直很好奇那些云层。你说他们呆在那儿是干什么呢？他们呆在那里一点都不好。云啊，你们听见我说的话了吗？我看见你啦！”

Charles叹了口气，眼前的线索又断了。看来Wade脑后裸露的电线是问题根源所在，“没关系，”他揉了一下夜行者，“不过还是谢啦。”

“等等！”正当Charles和夜行者准备继续往前走时，Wade说。“你们要去哪？带上我！求你，求你了，让我和你们一起走。”

“嘿！”Charles有些生气。Wade趴在地上抱着他的大腿，“放手。马上。”

“我一个人在这里呆了好久。”Wade可怜巴巴地看着他。Charles还真不知道是怎么样用绿色的灯光才能成功做出这种表情，“我好不容易才找到一个朋友！你不能这么说走就走！”

“好吧我想说的是，”Charles非常决绝地说，想方设法地把自己的脚从Wade怀中抽出来，“我有个朋友受伤了，我得替找个能够休息的地方。”

太迟了，他才意识到自己说错了话。“更多的朋友！”Wade惊叫，握着Charles的手跳了起来。他高兴地抱着他们在树林里飞奔，眼前的景象都被模糊成了一片绿色。“你们还有更多的朋友，真是快乐的一天！我们可以坐在一起吃着小饼干聊童年轶事直到黎明！”

“Wade，我们正在被海盗追捕。”Charles感觉自己的耐心在逐渐消失，“我需要在他们抓到我们之前，找到一个安全的地方，根本没有什么机会吃小饼干聊童年轶事直到黎明。”

“所以你的意思是，他们更擅长做玉米饼吗？”Wade试探性地问了一句。

“ _不。_ ”

“我可以帮你，我来帮你！”Charles正欲离开时，Wade又开始喋喋不休，“我保证我可以帮你。我会很安静的，我很擅长保持安静。我可以静静地坐在那里让你根本察觉不到我的存在。我可以安静得像一个——”

“Wade。”Charles非常礼貌地回头看着对方。

机器人立马安静了下来。看上去非常后悔的样子。

Charles发出一声叹息。Wade或许是一个让人头疼不已的讨厌鬼，但他这个样子看起来真的让人有些莫名心疼。也许他是对的，如果他真的在这星球上被困了那么久，说不定还真的能帮上忙。不管怎么说他都比Charles更熟悉这里的地形地貌。

但是上一次轻易相信了不该信任的人让Charles的心依然很痛。他咬咬牙，不去理会Erik那份带着尖锐利刺的回忆。他愤懑地把这些思绪抛开。比起那个满是谎言的叛徒，他现在有更重要的事情。

可不知为何他无论在心里怎么咒骂Erik，依然没有让他的情绪获得丝毫的好转。

他脸上的表情还是有些受伤。Wade神情严肃地走过来，双手捧起Charles的手。“你要我给你唱人见人爱花见花开的山羊唱的歌吗？”

“什么，”Charles把手从机器人的掌心里抽了回来，“ _不要。_ ”

“他真的是个天才，”Wade的语气相当严肃，但很快又变得活泼，“所以我可以跟你一起去对吧？”

Charles与夜行者面面相觑。“行，你来吧。”就在Wade准备欢呼时他捂上了对方的嘴，“但是你必须保持 _安静_ 。而且不要唱歌，也不要做奇怪的事情。”

“我记得一清二楚呢。”Wade向他发誓。Charles不知道该怎么向Raven解释去了这么就才找回来一个自己叫什么都不知道的神经兮兮的机器人。

“那走吧。”Charles有些疲惫地说着。他最好还是先省省精力，继续踏上未知的旅程，“我得先找个能藏身的地方。”

“等等，等等，等一下。”Wade急匆匆地冲了回去，拨开一大片树叶，“你要先去我家坐坐。就一会！我真的，真的......”他的音量逐渐减弱，指示灯有些羞怯地闪了几下，“我要先去尿尿。”

Charles看着这片空旷的草丛，看着停在小山丘上的那艘破旧的金属船，笑容逐渐浮现。“Wade，”他一字一顿的说，夜行者开心地在空中旋转，“我想我们刚刚已经找到了。”  
译注：  
①这里的原文是“This is so diddly darn fab-tab-rab-sab-gab-lab-fantastic!”由于是在没有办法原汁原味呈现贱贱激动的口吃，只好改玩谐音梗了QAQ！

X

说服Raven接受Wade加入他们队伍所花费的时间比Charles想象中的还要短，当然很大程度上是因为他们无所畏惧的船长被痛苦折磨得神志不清。她用无神的黄眼睛看着Charles，静静地听他介绍解释这一切的来龙去脉之后点头同意了。一旁神情严肃的Hank也跟着点了点头。

他们像是走了整整一个世纪才走到Wade的住所。Charles并不觉得从他们的坠毁点到这里的路程有这么遥远，但带着Raven前进的话，这么短暂的距离也是一个巨大的挑战。他和Hank把她架在中间，为了避免碰撞对她造成第二次伤害，他们的步伐放得很慢。船长虽然不是特别重，可是这样架着她的方式还是相当尴尬，特别是对于Charles这种比他们两人还要矮的人来说。

偶尔Wade也会说上那么一两句，Charles神情紧张地在那些话语的间隙中听见了海盗在树丛里寻找他们的声音。推进器低沉的轰鸣经常在他们附近响起，每到这个时候他们只好停下脚步，屏息听着那声音越靠越近。幸运的是他们也并没有被这些在空中进行地毯式搜寻的海盗们发现，听着他们远去的声音，Charles不禁松了口气。

他毕竟不傻。他当然知道这样下去肯定会被海盗发现。毫无疑问那些海盗肯定早晚也能够找着他们。Wade的房子太有特色了，那些在附近徘徊的海盗发现他们不过是时间的问题。但就算是这样，比起被海盗逮个正着，Charles还是愿意选择进到那艘空洞的船，窝在里面。

他不禁有些好奇Erik究竟是加入了搜寻他们的队伍还是在船上等着别人活捉了他和Hank还有Raven之后送回去给他处置。虽然并非出于恐惧的缘故，可Charles还是不敢再次面对他——这其中有更多是因为羞愧。他和Erik走太近了。在这趟旅途中，他竟然相信他们之间除了陪伴以外，还有其他的东西——

每次回忆起他们事后，Erik都会抱着他，温馨地和他一起躺在窄小却又舒适的床上时，他的内心便无比难过。只要一想起这一切不过都是逢场作戏，他的内心便无比难过。

  
他们带着Raven爬上陡峭的岩壁后，终于来到Wade的家里，房间内清凉的阴影瞬间拂去了攀爬时的炎热。Charles的双眼适应了这昏暗的光线后发现，船舱内空荡荡的，中央有不少碎石，有几块苔藓覆盖在上面。再往深处走去可以用垃圾堆来形容眼前的景象：里面的东西从奇奇怪怪的小玩意到引擎零部件应有尽有，在一张摇晃的旧桌子上还摆着一个进行了一半的棋盘。Wade撞了一下桌子，棋盘上的棋子滚得到处都是。

那机器人弯腰钻进挂在墙上的那块残破不堪的破布后面，消失在看似卧室的空间里。Charles和Hank找到了一块光滑的岩石，他们一起把Raven平放在地，她无神地靠着石头坐了起来。

“要来一杯不？”Wade欢快地转了个小圈从帘布后面出来，手上多了一个生锈的金属托盘。Hank看着那杯像黑似沥青，还在不停往外冒泡的机油不禁缩了一下脖子。Wade每往前走几步，它都会从被子中洒出几滴液体，漏得托盘里到处都是。Charles发誓他绝对在杯子里面看见了一把扳手。“不要吗？那好吧。已经好久没有人来拜访我啦！噢！不如我给你演奏一下我原创的风笛曲？”

“谢谢你的好意。”Hank有些茫然地看了一眼Charles后，脱下自己的外套叠好垫在Raven背后。

“真是众口难调的家伙们，”Wade肆无忌惮地说，“如果你们不喜欢听原创的曲子的话，我也可以给你们深情地来一曲叫做——”他的声音突然变得非常低沉，不安在四周回荡，“—— _Play That Funky Music, White Boy_ 。”

“Wade，”Charles等那回音消失后才慢慢地说，“不要风笛，谢谢。”

“不如让我们都静一静吧。”Hank建议道。这时Raven开口。

“先生们，我们必须团结在一起，”Raven挣扎着坐直身子。

“你就安静的躺一会吧，”他的语气虽然很强硬，可还是非常轻柔地重新让Raven躺回石头上，脱下外套作为枕头给她垫上，“放轻松，你需要好好休息一会。”

Raven虚弱地向他笑了一下，Charles下意识地移开了视线，不想去回忆前一天晚上Erik安慰他的那些记忆。可如今，那一切都已成为谎言。一想到自己竟然轻对Erik的话语付出了那么多的信任，他就觉得十分气恼。Erik目前所做的一切都不过是为了欺骗他，他气愤而又悲痛地想，他竟然还十分享受那拥抱。这是莫大的耻辱。

“你还好吗，Charles？”Hank或许是从Charles的神色中读出了些什么，“你的头还疼吗？”

“还好。”Charles匆匆地说，将思绪中的Erik全都抛开。至少这句话并不是谎言。他的头真的没有那么疼。

“好吧，”Hank心不在焉地说，继续注视着正在打瞌睡的Raven。

“嘿，你们都没有告诉还有更多的朋友要来呢！”听见Wade激动的话语时，Charles突然坐了起来。机器人站在船舱的入口挥舞着手臂，“嘿！哟呵哦！在这里！”

“不，Wade，他们是海盗！”Charles听见等离子枪开火的声音时大喊了出来。机器人疯狂挥舞着双臂避开射来的炮弹，他向后退了几步，摔回船舱里。Charles摸索着挂在皮带上的手枪，从他身边挤了过去。他蹲在船舱的入口旁，趁着对方歇火的间隙也回击几下，看也不看就这么直接胡乱地开枪，他心跳得很快——他不想杀人，他只是不想 _被_ 杀。

他冒险趴在边缘看了一眼，他看见一大群海盗吆喝着，挥舞着手中的枪，从草丛那边奔向山丘。有一束等离子光贴着他的脸颊飞过，他吓得又压低了身子。

“他们人太多了！”他有些恐慌地告诉Hank和Raven。外面至少有十来个海盗，可这里只有他孤身一人。他根本挡不住这么多人。被炮火声惊醒的Raven虚弱地挣扎着表示她也可以帮上忙，但就算Hank同意了Raven这么做也是无济于事。

“他们打招呼的方式真有趣。”Wade有些恼火，“我还是更喜欢你们。”

Charles又不顾生命危险地瞎开了机枪，他知道这样很难命中目标，但却依然抱着愚蠢的希望，总觉得这样他们可以在发生人员伤亡前停火。然而真正让海盗们停止攻击的不是他的胡乱的扫射，而草坪后方响起的冷酷而又清晰的嗓音。这和Marko的旅馆被焚烧殆尽的那一晚时所听见的声音一模一样。那些海盗全都停止了射击。

“别开枪。”Erik的声音从山丘的底部传来。所有的射击全都停了下来，四周顿时鸦雀无声。“在这里等我回来。”Charles有那么一瞬有些不明白背后这一切的意义，直到他听见靴子踩在石块上时发出的声响，还有Erik再次响起的声音。他走上前，十分简略地打了个招呼。“Charles，是我。我想和你谈谈。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter4-Chapter7的插图欣赏可以点[这里](http://pangeasplits.tumblr.com/post/95596251129/garnetquyen-to-rattle-the-stars-art)！

Charles愣住了，他呆呆地蹲在原地，根本不敢往外看。他依旧不愿面对Erik，可眼下大概是在被海盗袭击前唯一与他对话的机会。

“我可以肯定他是来向你要星图的。”Raven愤怒地咬牙切齿。

“当然，”Charles回过神后压低声音，“他们根本不知道星图其实还在船上，依旧以为它在我们手上。”

“我们绝对不能告诉他们，”Hank干巴巴地说，“不然我们会死得更快。”

Charles下定决心后站起来，耸耸肩把手枪插回皮带里。“我去回回他。”让他自豪的是他竟然无比平静地说出了这番话，情绪没有半点波动。

“等等，”Hank忧心忡忡地皱起眉头，“你怎么知道他只是想和你谈谈？如果他有别的打算呢？我们能信任他吗？”

“当然不能，”Charles直截了当地说。他将自己的腿伸出船舱，爬了出去，“可我们也别无选择了。”

“我跟你一起去！”Wade摇摇晃晃地像小狗一样蹦过来。

“不，呆在这儿，”Charles脱口而出，思索着能够说服大家的理由，“你们要守好入口，免得让其他的海盗趁虚而入。夜行者跟我走。”那个小变种自命不凡地挺起胸膛。

“遵命，船长！”Wade敬了个礼，“我会坚守阵地的！没有人能够逃脱我尖锐的目光！甚至没有——嘿，那片云的形状好像一个正在吹口琴的海象！”

夜行者在Charles肩头盘旋，他没有继续犹豫，从船上爬了下去，跳到了底下的岩石上。他警惕地爬下山丘，走到Erik站着的那块平坦的巨石跟前。他默默地看着走过来的Charles，面无表情的脸上目光锐利坚定。Charles紧握双拳，也试着做出和Erik同样严肃的表情，走到这个机械人面前，在隔着几英尺的距离前停下。

夜行者欢快地咂咂嘴飘过去和Erik打招呼，咕噜咕噜地叫着围着他兴奋地转了两圈后贴着Erik的脸颊蹭了蹭，Erik抬手轻轻挠了一下他的下巴。

Erik的目光依旧集中在Charles身上，他上下打量着对方。眼神扫过他身上的每一处，像是在检查他有没有受伤。这 _假惺惺的场面_ 看得Charles几乎忍不住发出苦涩的干笑。

“所以说，一切都是谎言是吗？”他凝视着Erik问道。就算Charles知道Erik大概能够轻而易举地制服自己，Charles还是气得想揍他。

“并非所有，”Erik很快做出了回应，发现Charles并无大碍后非常满意地看着他的脸。

“是啊，”Charles怀疑地摇着头，“对。”

“你在食堂里听到的那些，”Erik看了看四周，他的声音很轻，“我说的那些都是假的。”

“喔，所以说我该相信你说的话咯？”为了掩藏颤抖的双手，Charles紧紧抱着自己的双臂，“特别是在你 _欺骗_ 了我关于你的一切之后，”

“我发誓，我一开始对你撒谎只是为了打消你的疑虑，”Erik坦然面对Charles的指责，“我没想到你会认出旅馆里的声音是我的，可——”

“是啊，我继父的旅馆，你和你的手下把它烧成了废墟。”Charles心中的怒火再次燃起，“那晚你差点就把我们都 _杀了_ 。”

“我没打算杀死你，”Erik语气中多添了几分冷漠的愤怒。

“噢，真棒，你的手下替你把所有卑鄙的勾当都做完了。多省事。”

“见鬼，Charles，”Erik沮丧地打断他，“让我把话说完。”

“当然，”Charles的嘲笑中淌着轻蔑，“说呀。”

夜行者焦躁不安地来回看着他们两人，在他们之间盘旋。

 

 

“我对你的感情是真真切切的，”Erik用这么严肃的语气说出这种话还真是滑稽可笑，“我在食堂里说的那些都是给Cain听的，免得他起疑心，发现我们之间真正的关系。我保证如果其他的船员都知道了这个消息，他们一定会背叛我们。”

“我不信。”Charles一口回绝。

Erik无奈地叹了口气，突然看上去无比疲惫。“好，那随你，”他冷冷地说，“我只想说，如果我对你的感情不是真的，又怎么可能会睡你。”

这番话让Charles脸色潮红，他气得一个字都说不出来。“怎么，难道我现在还应该回心转意扑到你怀里不成？”他缓了缓接着往下说，“你所说的一切，你所做的一切，都完完全全和这些所谓的崇高 _背道而驰_ ，你还要我怎么相信你的话能称之为 _实话_ ？”话到末尾他的声音有些发抖，音节听上去随时都会破碎。Erik触及了Charles内心中最大的那一片伤痛，“你真是满嘴胡言。”

“该说的我都说完了，”Erik的声音变得冷酷，“把星图给我。”

“不，”Charles说。冷静像是浇灌在火焰上的雨水，制压着他心中的怒气，“我不会给你的。”

“听着，”Erik专心地说，往前走了两步。Charles有些幸灾乐祸地看着他一瘸一拐的样子，他的机械腿想必是被那一刀给捅坏了，“我们依旧可以一起离开这里。你把星图给我，我去把小艇开过来。”他伸出了手，“跟我走。”

“谁告诉你我会跟你走了，”Charles压根就没看Erik伸出的手，“你背叛了我。我凭什么相信你不会再重蹈覆辙？”

“要怎么样才能让你相信我说的全是实话，”Erik僵硬地收回手，“至少我和你之间真的不是谎言。”

 _无论你说什么我都不会信_ ，这句话Charles差点脱口而出，它们都已经在舌尖上徘徊了那么久，但终究没有说出口。“行动胜于言辞，”他冷冷地说，有些不太明白为什么无法用原来的那句话回应Erik，“但是我不会把星图交给你。这由不得你。”

Erik皱起眉头，脸上的表情越发严厉。“如果必要的话我会采取暴力手段，”他看着Charles非常慎重地警告，“所以你最好考虑清楚。直到黎明之前，我等着你的答复。”他瞟了一眼Wade的船后继续注视着Charles，“我保证你能活下来，但是你那些朋友，我可就不敢说了。”他转身，一瘸一拐地走下山丘，“过来，夜行者。”

夜行者犹豫了一下，用楚楚可怜的眼神看了看Erik。Charles无动于衷地眯起眼睛盯着Erik的背影，他才这才反应过来Erik身边头一回没有夜行者跟随。

“夜行者，”他回头瞥了一眼小变种，“我们 _走_ 。”

夜行者啾啾叫了几声后钻到Charles肩膀后面，有些惊恐地看着Erik。这微不足道的胜利甚至根本不能让Charles感到满足，他只是默默地看着Erik，什么也没做。

他对于Erik的愤怒像是被点燃的太阳耀斑，在他的眼前迸发着巨大的光和热。可转瞬间那一切都消失了，像个坍缩的行星销声匿迹。“好吧，”他说着离开了。这一次他没有停下，也没有回头。

Charles等了很久，等到Erik走出他的视线，完全听不见他的声音后，他才捂着自己的嘴发出一声哽咽的哭泣，用力闭着眼睛防止眼角形成的那几滴泪珠落下。他抱着自己沉默了很久，无声地在原地啜泣。一旁的夜行者跟着发出细微悲伤的声音，轻柔地推了推他。

“我没事，”Charles颤抖着深吸了口气低语，将双手插入自己的发间。他感觉自己的心被掏空了，里面空荡荡的。所有的愤怒都在刚才与Erik的对话时燃烧殆尽，只剩下消沉，“我没事，”他提高了音量，向夜行者挤出了个虚弱、僵硬的微妙笑容，“走吧。”

他沿着原路爬了回去，甚至怀着些许的期待自己会被等离子炮射中，可什么都没有发生。Charles平安地爬回了飞船的入口。似乎Erik确实愿意遵守自己的承诺。

但依然不能轻易相信他，Charles回头看了看那些悄悄退回进草丛里的海盗。他们绝对不会走太远，而且一旦发现有人试图逃跑，肯定会毫不犹豫地使用暴力阻止。他们被困在这儿了，海盗们多半是等到天亮后拿到星图前都不会离开。

可实际上他们根本就没 _有_ 星图。

“Charles？”Hank的声音从里面传来，看见他回来之后大松了口气，“情况如何？”

“他又给自己找了些什么理由？”Raven也追问了一句。她的声音虽然虚，可却丝毫不减轻蔑。

Charles站在原地，但愿自己的表情能够足够冷静，接着他跳回船舱内。如果他们真的想要活下来，他们三个必须坐在一起想个计划。

希望Raven和Hank能有更好的见解，因为现在他的脑海里依旧是当初Erik伸向他的那只手。

X

下午的时光在焦虑与挫折中一点一滴地消逝。焦虑主要来自于Hank，他一直在担心Raven的情况，因为她的身体越来越虚弱，断断续续地打瞌睡。挫折自然便是来源于Charles了，什么都做不了只能一直困在这儿虚度光阴让他憎恶，他根本没有办法想出一个能够拯救他们的合理计划。

这些情绪他虽然没有直接表达出来，可越发地觉得这一切都是因为自己的错。他一开始就不应该相信Erik。他一开始就不应该怀疑自己的直觉，或许这样他们现在便是截然不同的情况。越这么想反而越是让陷入困境的他无比的挫败。

“该死，Charles，我是天体物理学家，我不是医生(doctor)，”Hank的焦虑累积到一定的程度之后，终于崩溃了，“我是说，我确实是 _是_ 博士(doctor)，但是这不一样，我有博士头衔，可这不是一回事。你有博士头衔也救不了人，你只能 _一无是处_ 地坐在这里。”

“嘿，”Charles停下了原地焦躁不安地踱步后走到Hank跟前，将手搭在他朋友的肩上，“你不是一无是处。你在我们没有任何补给的情况下，给Raven做了最妥善的处置。”

Hank叹了口气。Charles在他旁边坐下伸了伸腿，Hank依旧没有从船长身边移开半步。“谢啦，我只是——”他干笑，“如果他们知道了星图不在我们手上，肯定会把我们统统都杀掉。”

“如果我们没有的话确实会被杀掉。”Charles毫不留情地提道破真相。这真的是太让人绝望了。他拼命地在绞尽脑汁思考可行的方案。如果真的如Erik所说，他愿意放Charles一条生路，那么肯定也有办法能够说服Erik对Hank和Raven手下留情。

但他每次想到这都会厌恶地停止思考，因为他总感觉Erik的话根本不可信。Charles的命运将与Hank与Raven的无异。

“我真希望我们可以回船上去找找急救包。”Hank抑郁地说，“至少那样我可以好好给Raven包扎一下伤口，顺便再给她吃些能够缓解她这些症状的药品。”

Charles走到船舱的入口，倚着边缘向外眺望，夜行者在他身边徘徊。夜幕降临，黑暗笼罩的森林与草地被躲在树丛中扎营的海盗们升起的火堆而点亮。他们正上方的遗产号高高地悬在天际。静谧的巨人在空中若影若现，似乎是那么近，却又那么遥远。

如果星图在他们手上，不定还有与那些海盗讨价还价的余地。

“我相信Charles想到好点子了！”Wade兴冲冲地从他的垃圾堆里冲了出来， 自信满满地说。Charles之前为了能安静沉思片刻，他将喋喋不休的Wade丢到了角落里让他自己一个人自娱自乐吹风笛。他压低声音凑到Charles身前弯下腰，“那么，Charles，想到什么好点子了吗？有吗有吗？”

“没星图我们就死定了。”Charles把自己的目光从船上收了回来，沉重地说，“而且我们试图逃跑的话，也死定了。”黑暗让他看不清东西，但他可以肯定那些海盗们潜伏在暗影中，注视着山丘上的一举一动。“但如果我们待在这里——”

“ _我们死定啦！_ ”夜行者兴奋得像个孩子一样吱吱地尖叫，“ _死定啦！死定啦！死定啦！_ ”

“这里全是消极的负面情绪！”Charles叹息时Wade惊叫。他把手背在屁股上挠了挠，发出细微的摩擦金属的声音，“你看看这都让我成什么样了，它让我都生锈了。我要从后门溜出去呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“后门？”Charles眼前一亮，“你都没说过这里还有个后门。”

“之前我说出去走走的时候你根本不想和我一起去！”Wade一边说着跳上了地面上巨大的半球状物体。起初Charles还以为这不过是一块废铁，“我们还可以停下来唱歌呢！”

他斜靠在那个半球状物体上，Charles这才发现它根本不是一个半球——它是一个巨大的球体，在Wade的推力下开始转动。上面出现了一个圆形的入口，从里面射出一道光束。Charles好奇地屏住呼吸，凑到洞口前往下看。这条小道一直向下延伸，Charles根本看不见它的尽头，底下传来机器运转的轰鸣，到处都是错综复杂的走廊，阶梯和管子，一切都预示着它们依旧在正常运转。

“哇哦。”他惊叹的同时夜行者变成了一个小小的扩音器，让他被放大的声音在这虚空中回荡，“这 _是_ 什么？”

“你是说远处的那些维持着整个星球运转的机器吗？”Wade懒洋洋地趴在入口前反问Charles，他的脑袋悬在入口前，“我也不懂！”

“当然不是，”Charles嘟嚷着爬到入口，准备跳下去。一股温暖的气流由下至上吹乱了他的头发，“听着，Hank，我想我发现出口了，”他回头朝着天体物理学家叫唤，“让我先下去探探路再想办法把船长从这里带出去。”

Hank抬头看着他，看见Charles站在洞口上方的同时警惕地睁大双眼。“我们应该呆在一块，她觉得我们还是不要分开——”

“我在黎明前回来，”Charles保证道，接着并拢双腿跳下，夜行者也跟着他下去了。

“ **加农炮！** ”Wade惊呼着也跳了下来。由于他的质量比Charles要重出不少，所以他呼啸着与Charles擦身而过，哐叽一下撞在下面的通道上，摔了个四仰八叉。

Charles蹲伏双脚着地，避免了他得脸与铁闸门亲密接触的命运。通道被他们这两个新来的家伙震得左右摇摆。它重新恢复了静止后，Wade从地上爬了起来，Charles也站稳了脚步。

下面很暖和，只有机器运运转发出的叮当响声。Charles隐约觉得在这机械的迷宫非常容易让人迷路，要是换做平时，他肯定会喊Hank也下来看看，因为这根本就不是一颗普通的星球，它的内部根本就不是那些炽热的岩浆。那科学家肯定会高兴坏的。

不知哪儿传来的噪音让他惊叫。“Wade！除了我们刚进来的那个，这里还有别的入口或者是出口吗？”

“当然有！”Wade兴冲冲地向他介绍，“这附近就有一个，我带你去看！”

Charles和夜行者在狭窄的通道上跟着这个机器人前进，不去注视下方的万丈深渊。Charles不禁有些好奇，如果这些管道通向这颗星球的核心，那它将会是怎么样的呢。Flint的宝藏会不会就藏在这儿，是不是就掩藏在这些管道之中？如果那些关于Flint的宝藏的传闻都是真的，那确实需要数量庞大的管道来储藏它们。Charles跟着Wade的步伐弯腰钻过面前的双排管道，他盯着端详了片刻，这两条管的高度快赶上他了。不过话又说回来，他们来这儿的目可不是寻找宝藏的，而且只有获得了星图才能知道宝藏的正确方位。

“啊哈！”Wade站在阶梯旁摆出一个夸张的姿势，面前的高墙上焊接着一排铁横档，“我们到啦！”

“这出去是那儿？”Charles仰着脖子看着高高在上的出口。夜行者飞上去绕着出口调查一圈后，飘回来朝Charles耸了耸肩。

“森林里的某个地方。”Wade也含糊地耸了个肩。

Charles下定决心，他握紧最低的一级横档开始攀爬。如果这个出口的位置离草丛很远，那他们三个人便可以利用这个机会悄悄地溜走，完成他们的逃跑计划。他听见Wade也跟在他身后叮叮当当地往上爬。Charles专心向上前进，爬到最高点后推开了出口的铁盖，谨慎地向外窥视。

他惊讶地发现他们正在那群海盗的营地中间时，几乎是下意识地一哆嗦，差点吓掉了他手中的铁盖。但营地的四周很安静，大多数的海盗们都蜷缩在温暖的火堆旁打鼾，丝毫不知Charles的出现。

“所以计划是什么？”Wade从他身边探了出来大声问道。Charles单手捂住他的嘴。

“ _嘘_ ，”他小声地说，“安静点，不然我们都得死。”

离他们最近的那个海盗在梦中哼了一声，翻了个身继续睡觉。Charles紧张地僵在原地，警惕地看着他们，直到确认那人没有清醒后才解除了警报。

“好了，是这样的，”他压低声音转过来看着Wade。他的手依旧捂在Wade嘴上，让他专心聆听，免得插嘴打断自己，“我们偷偷潜入遗产号，然后毁掉激光炮，把星图带回来。接着躲到这些秘密通道里，值得些海盗离开。”

“这真是个好计划，妙极了，”Wade朦胧的声音里透出热情，“我喜欢这个计划。我要听着鬣狗在远处嗥叫的声音，对着这片草原上的月亮对它献上我甜美的爱意。可我们要怎么过去呢？”

Charles咧嘴一笑，全身因肾上腺素而兴奋不已，他颔首示意Wade顺着自己的视线看去。“用这个。”

它和原先Charles一行人逃到这里时被炸成碎片的小艇一模一样，只是它完好无损地被固定在地上，安详地在海盗们的营地上方飘荡。如果他和Wade能想办法把它弄过来，乘着它溜上遗产号找到星图后再将它不声不响地送回来，他们完全可以赶在黎明前，赶在被海盗们发现前从这里逃出去。甚至说不定还能 _乘着_ 这艘小艇从海盗们的包围圈中逃出去。

事情一件一件慢慢解决，Charles提醒自己的同时和Wade还有夜行者小心翼翼地从洞穴中爬了出来，蹑手蹑脚地放下那块看似被苔藓覆盖的石头的铁盖。他们猫着身子走到营地的边缘，避开躺得横七竖八的海盗们，终于来到了那个拴着小船的旧木桩前。Charles下意识地扫了扫四周，好几个早些时候出现的海盗并不在这儿——这里也没有Erik的身影。

说不定是轮到他去守夜了，也说不定他正在潜伏在黑暗中的某处，继续盯梢那艘旧船，等待黎明破晓。Charles决定用这个理由说服自己，至少这样他可以相信Erik依然在营地附近守夜。Charles和Wade把小艇拉低之后爬了进去，继续呆在这儿时时刻刻都有可能吵醒那些海盗。

可什么也没有发生。沉默的森林中只有海盗们鼾声为伴。他们浑然不见Charles已经解开了小艇的缆绳，驾驶着它穿过丛林，逐渐升空。为了避免他们逃走声音被下面的海盗听见，Charles再三嘱咐Wade等他把帆放下来之后，乖乖坐好操纵舵柄。他们不能冒着吵醒海盗的风险使用推进器，只好用这种原始的方式前进。

太阳能帆在朦胧的月色下闪烁，这微光成功将他们抬出了树海，他们现在有更多的光能继续前进。他情和夜行者相视一笑——他们成功了。他们乘着小艇缓缓驶向遗产号让他兴奋得有些头晕目眩，船尾在明亮的夜空中划过一道弧线。能 _派上用场_ 的感觉真好，尽管这个计划有些鲁莽，但是总比干坐在原地等待黎明的到来要好得多。

遗产号上一片寂静，但是甲板上亮着几盏灯，在微风里静静摇曳。Charles知道这船上肯定还有人。他小心地把船停靠在遗产号的右舷，将她固定在船身附近，这个位置正好不会被站在甲板上的人发现。他从板凳底下摸出绳索，将绳索的一端交给夜行者。夜行者兴高采烈地攫着它绕着遗产号的栏杆转了两圈，最后将它重新交到Charles的手中。他把手中的绳索打了个结，栓稳小艇。

“保持 _安静_ ，”他警告Wade后缓缓爬向甲板。他和Wade警惕地挂在栏杆上，夜行者在他们身后不远处。

幸运女神依旧站在他们这边。甲板上空荡荡的，一个海盗也没有。他们虽然看不出来到底还剩下多少海盗待在船上，但Charles可以肯定他们这群海盗的看守并不严密——因为没有这个必要，毕竟Charles，Hank还有Raven已经被包围了。他把Wade召唤过来之后他们两人一起爬向船尾，沿着楼梯走到下甲板，进入了位于船舱内部的轮机舱。

“好了，听着，”等他们踏上楼梯后，Charles转过身看着Wade在微光下泛着绿光的双眼，压低声音，“这附近应该有个巨大的能量控制板，上面的插座连接着这艘船所有的功能。”Erik以前带他看过一次，当时他把推进器的插头拔掉后，Erik抓着Charles让他爬进去把里面所有的等离子废料擦得干干净净。那三天Charles浑身都散发着等离子燃烧后的味道。“我要你找到它，然后把激光炮的那个插头扒下来，并且毁掉那个插头。你能办得到吗？我要去找星图。”

Wade凑上前，“别担心，Ryan二等兵，我是来带你回家的。①”话音刚略便在这些机器中狂奔，在半空中翻了个跟斗之后消失在拐角处。

Charles耸耸肩，与夜行者面面相觑。他们沿着相反的方向前进，走到停放那些小艇的地方。他现在每一根神经都保持着高度的警觉，竖起耳朵聆听是否有脚步接近的声音。这附近一个人影都没有反而让他更加的紧张，他根本不知道海盗们究竟都去了哪里。

他非常顺利地抵达了目的地，这一路竟然如此顺利甚至都有些超乎了他们的意料。Charles沿着过道走去，很快便找到了当时Erik与他对峙时夜行者躲藏的那摞绳子，它依旧非常整齐地堆放在木桶旁边。他屏住呼吸，将手伸入那一摞绳索之中。他的指尖触及了那冰冷的球体，他终于如释重负地松了口气。

等他把星图小心地塞进外套口袋里后，夜行者与他兴奋击掌。就在这时，灯光扑闪了几下，接着便陷入一片漆黑。

Charles眼前突然不安地浮现Wade站在能量板前，满怀希望地随机拔下了几根插座，接着惊讶地倒吸了一口凉气的画面——正好就在他觉得这一切都进行的太过于顺利的同时。

庆幸的是没过多久灯又亮了起来，Charles欣慰地叹了口气。现在剩下的就是只有找到Wade，去看看他是不是成功把激光炮给破坏了。然后他们便可以搭乘之前的那艘小艇从这里逃出去。真是易如反掌。

他转身时在看见Cain的身影倚靠在门口，魁梧的双臂交叉抱胸。夜行者颤抖地警觉了起来，躲在Charles身后。

“嘿，Charlie。”Cain阴险地笑了笑。

“你，”Charles深呼吸，眯起眼睛。他的注意力全都放在了Erik的背叛与逃命上，将自己的继兄忘得一干二净，“是 _你_ 杀了Azazel先生。”

“是我，”Cain仰头大笑，“这太容易了。你那不停自责的样子，也甚是感人。不过Lehnsherr已经把我的乐趣破坏得差不多了。”

“你帮他烧毁了Kurt的旅馆，”Charles接着往下说，慢慢穿过走廊，朝着他的继兄与门口走去，“你 _父亲_ 的旅馆。你怎么 _下得了_ 手？”

“别激动，”Cain的目光从Charles腰间的手枪扫过后重新回到他的脸上，“比起一张能够引领我们走向富裕的星图，我根本就不在乎那破败的玩意。我知道它在你手上，”他放下手臂向Charles走去，“所以你最好还是做点真正有意义的事情，把它交出来。”

“你这个禽兽。”Charles站在原地瞪着不断向他逼近的Cain。

“如果你能跪下来好好求饶的话，我或许会考虑把你丢到Erik面前让他放你一马，”Cain得意地笑着往下说，“你懂的，看在我们旧交情的份上。不过你恐怕得说一大番 _好_ 话才能打动我。”

“吃屎去吧，Cain，”Charles冷冷地说。接着夜行者尖叫着朝Cain的脸上撞了过去。

Cain摇摇晃晃地吼叫着倒向旁边，抬手胡乱地摸索撕扯那个小变种。Charles趁机从他身边闪了出去，与嘴里还在骂骂咧咧的继兄擦肩而过，奔向了空旷的出口。

“谢啦，伙计。”夜行者从后面跟了上来，他气喘吁吁地说了一句，跟着夜行者也变成了一个向上竖起的拇指。

“Charles！”过道中响起Cain的怒吼，雷鸣般的脚步声在他们身后紧追不舍。

Charles根本没有回头，也没有放慢脚步。如果现在还和他们小时候一样的话，Charles在速度上依旧占优势。他奔向了原来和Wade一起潜入的那个楼梯，一次性夸过三级阶梯连跑带跳地往甲板上蹦。

就在他踩上最后一级台阶时，他突然脚下一沉，下巴与手肘重重地磕在木头上。Cain在他的身后。他抓着Charles的脚踝，把他拖回来的同时还将Charles的等离子手枪抢了过来丢到甲板上，对着他的肚子狠狠揍了一拳。Charles被这重击打得向后退了两步，对着Cain的双眼发起回击顺便一脚踢向他的裆部。

Cain哀嚎着松开了手，夜行者生气地在他面前咕哝了几声飞走了。就在Charles摆好姿势准备与地面接触时，它却迟迟没有发生——一声巨响过后，开始向上漂浮。

“哦妈呀！”Wade的声音从下面传来。

他一定是不小心拔掉了这艘船的人工重力场生成器。Charles必须在完全飘离这颗星球的大气层找到些能够依附的东西。持续在失重中漂浮的他拽上了栏杆附近的绳梯。

Cain也飘了起来，他看着Charles目露凶光。他们两人在半空中纠缠起来，Charles一手抓着自己的绳索，另一手还得避开踩着桅杆借力的Cain向他一次又一次地发起突袭。

失去了重力场后，夜行者也试图再次攻向Cain，可Cain猛地一拍，把他像苍蝇一样击飞了。那个小变种尖叫着掉到下面的甲板，不省人事。

“Cain，住手！”Charles闪身避开Cain又一次的袭击，他们越飘越高。如果Cain再这样穷追猛打下去，他们迟早都会漂到那无所依靠的虚空中。

“把星图给我，”Cain咆哮着飘过吊杆，开始徒手破坏Charles的绳梯。

Charles扒着太阳能帆的边缘，试图在上面寻找能够抓取的地方，可是那如水般顺滑的帆面让他的指尖不停打滑。他现在有些惶恐，Charles飘得太高了，眼看着就要超过桅杆的高度。当然Cain也好不到哪去，他也找不到既能够让他紧握并能继续追击Charles的东西。

Charles爬到瞭望台的顶部，牢牢地抱着瞭望台的边缘。他用尽全力将挂在半空中的自己拉下去，避开Cain的动作，慢慢沿着边缘移动。

“够了，Cain，”Cain沿着边缘已经追逐了Charles两圈，他的双臂已经快抓不住了，“这样下去根本没用，但——”

Cain根本没有给他把话说完的机会就向着瞭望台伸出的横杠跳了过去，握紧之后瞄准Charles准备飞起一脚。Charles惊呼着，本能地松开了手。

他毫无意识地在空中挥舞了好一阵子才反应过来，试图重新抓住瞭望台的边缘，但他现在飞得太高了，边缘正好从他的指尖擦过。他试着划到桅杆旁边，可那太远，他根本够不着。现在没有任何动力能够将他移动。

他的心都悬到了嗓子眼，Charles惊恐不已——他马上要飘走了。

有个软乎乎的东西贴在他背上，Charles迅速牢牢握住了桅杆顶端的旗帜，剧烈喘息。这是他最后的希望。他依旧在空中头朝下倒挂着，旗帜攒在手中让他没有继续飘走。夜行者飞到他旁边，叽叽喳喳地在他身边环绕。

Cain慢慢抱着桅杆爬向他。

“等等，”Charles盯着他，拼命大喊，“我手上有星图！”

“我们已经到了星银岛，”Cain嘴角勾起一抹邪恶的笑容，从口袋里摸出小刀，弹出刀刃，“你的星图现在对我们来说已经没用了。”

“可你们还得探索这整颗星球！”Charles看见Cain开始割断旗帜的绳索时大喊，“Cain！听我说！”

Charles的这番话让Cain停下来眯起眼睛看着他。“把星图给我，我就拉你下来。”

Charles直接摇了摇头。“你先放我下来我再把星图给你。”

“Charlie，Charlie，Charlie，”Cain嘲讽地摇头，“你真以为我会相信你？”

“我这样子看上去像是在说谎吗？”Charles脱口而出，接着他吸了口气，让自己保持冷静。现在他根本没有办法继续与Cain对峙，“Cain，我不知道做了什么让你这么讨厌我，但对不起。拉我下来吧，求你了。”

“别装出一副无辜的样子，”Cain用小刀指着他轻蔑地说，“老爹娶了你妈之后，他就再也不在乎我了。他在乎的只有她和 _你_ 。所以我才离家出走，”他接着往下说，明晃晃的刀刃在空中划过一道弧光，“反正不管我在不在那儿，他根本都不会在意。”

Charles沉浸在震撼的沉默中，盯着他看了很久。

“不是我让他变成那个样子的，”Charles从震惊中回过神后说，“他总想取代我的生父，他把我逼得太紧了。”

“呜呼，Charlie，”Cain冷笑，“被人这样所注视，你的童年还真是一团糟啊。”

“你 _知道_ 我的父亲吞枪自尽了，”Charles激动地瞪着他，“你 _别_ 说得一副不痛不痒的样子。现在不是争风吃醋的时候，Cain。别——”

“接着你在这里出现了，”Cain的情绪完全失去了控制，“再一次地，你吸引了所有人的注意。我们本来一周前就该叛变的，可是Erik却一直耗在 _你_ 身上，准备维持最初的计划。”

Charles一想到Erik的那一套说辞他便有些心神不宁——或许他确实是犹豫了片刻？——不过他把这些全都抛在了脑后。“Cain，你知道这样的事情我也没有办法控制，”他没有向Cain承认他和Erik之间真正的关系。他的胳膊开始酸痛，要不了多久这块布肯定会从他指尖滑出去。他的目光注意到绳索已经被Cain锯开了一半，要不了多久就会断开，“是时候停止自怨自艾了，你的一切真是太 _可悲_ 了。”

这像是扣下了某个扳机。Cain朝着Charles怒吼，刀刃闪过一道寒光。Charles抓着旗帜爬回来，与他那杀气腾腾他的继兄擦身而过，用尽最后的力气抓着旗帜借力猛冲，抱住桅杆。

Cain撞进了那面旗帜里，像是扑入了一张大网中，他的冲击让束缚着它的绳索啪地断开了。Charles抱着桅杆一个箭步上前，张开手臂用另一只手扯住旗帜，有些痛苦地叫住他的继兄。夜行者在他身边盘旋，忧心忡忡地低鸣。

“Cain，”Charles气喘吁吁地说，“爬过来，抓着我的手。”

Cain瞥了一眼。他们的立场完全转变，现在是他拽着即将要飘走的旗子，而Charles正冷冰冰地在下面怒视着他。Charles的肌肉越来越僵硬，他手中的绳子开始打滑。

“快来，Cain！”他转动手腕，试图能够握得更紧，“我要抓不住了！快点过来！”

“去你的，Charles，”Cain的声音听上去有些倦意，“我才不要你的怜悯。”

Charles睁大眼睛。“为什么你——”

Cain手中的小刀向下一划，只听得布料刺啦撕裂的声音后，Charles手中的重量瞬间变轻了许多。Cain抓着一半的旗帜，很快便飘了出去。

 

 

“ _Cain！_ ”Charles大声呼喊。他根本不敢相信Cain真的——他真的——

人工重力场突然恢复了，他感觉肚子一沉，哐当摔进了瞭望台里。他站稳之后，Cain已经从他的视线中消失，成为一颗飘向远方的小黑点。

“我看错他了，”Charles虚弱地说。夜行者发现他并无大碍之后，如释重负地在他身边蹭了蹭，“我没想到他会这么做。我以为他会抓着我的手的。”被他误会的还不止Cain一个人。他有些疲倦地思考那三个被他误会的人——Cain，他母亲，还有Erik。

他尽可能快速地从桅杆上爬下，重新站在甲板上后精疲力竭的他双臂都有些发抖。哪怕经过了这一切，星图现在依旧安全地躺在他的口袋里。过了片刻，Wade也吹着口哨从船舱里出来走上甲板。

“多么激动人心，”那机器人跳到Charles面前，“激光炮全都摧毁了，船长！”

“很好，”Charles疲倦地说。现在他真不知道该说些什么，他翻过栏杆，回到小艇中。

他们将船松开后，重新开回星球上。从陆面吹上来的风抽打着他的头发，Charles头一回这么觉得这一次他怕是真的是要永远离开这片天空了。

X

距离黎明还有几小时，Charles他们一行人回到了Wade破旧的船舱里。伴随着配着Wade让人根本无法集中精神的歌声与夜行者那些逗趣的变形，他们结束了简短的讨论。Charles决定不冒险把这小艇归还给那些海盗。他决定让Wade在附近找个入口，重新进入这颗星球内部的机械都市。

Wade足足找了半个小时才决定该从哪个入口出去。Charles之前不禁威胁他——他告诉自己这只是半开玩笑的，但并不意味着它没有效果——Charles威胁Wade如果再不做出决定就把他丢到小艇里。等他们跋涉了好一段距离之后，终于从海盗营地正中的一个出口爬了进去。

他们把小艇拴在入口外面，抓着扶梯缓缓向这星球奇怪的内核前进。Charles估摸着Wade大概能记着回去的路便让他在前面带路。等他们终于停了下来后，Wade自豪地向他展示身后的那个通往家里的铁梯，Charles如释重负地气喘吁吁。

“Hank，”Charles从竖井中爬了出来，从半圆形的物体上跳下。他朝着Hank和Raven躺着的那块石头上走去，得意地从口袋里掏出了星图，“Hank，我拿到星图了！”

黑暗中伸出一条机械臂，将它夺了过来。Erik从阴影中走出，手里拿着那颗星图。“干得漂亮，Charles，”他冷冷地说，双目在昏暗的灯光下闪着精芒，“我就知道你会替我们找到它。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔了不知道多久的更新【  
> 真爱生命 远离游戏

X

 

Erik的话像是一个信号，突然那群海盗们纷纷点亮了手中的提灯，灯光照亮了四周，将他们脸上讥讽的嘲笑暴露。Hank和Raven被海盗五花大绑，堵着嘴巴押了上来，脸上满是担忧与不满。Charles身后传来一声闷响，不用猜也知道是Wade吓得坐在地上。

Charles眼里只有Erik，被背叛后的冰冷目光扫过他全身。真奇怪，他早该预料到等着的结局就是这样，根本没有什么好惊讶才对；可现在不知为何，他感觉自己的皮肤被一把锋利的刀刃刺开，剜入骨髓。

他下意识地朝Erik迈出几步，还没等他来得及向Erik挥起拳头，或是从他的手中把星图夺回来，他就已经被身后的两个海盗制服，他们站在他身后用力扭过他的胳膊。“你说过会等到黎明再来的。”他的目光依旧锁定在Erik身上，无法错开。

“现在也差不多了，”Erik冷静地抓过星图在自己的袖子上擦了擦。他的语气无比强硬，每吐出一个字都离他的目的更近一步，“反正你也没把我说的话当真，我也不必继续浪费感情。”

这像是直接在Charles脸上甩了一记响亮的耳光，他现在只能哑口无言地看着Erik。这都不是重点——Erik已经动身了，他仔细研究手中那颗在提灯的光照下闪闪发光的星图。夜行者冲上去试图把星图抢回来，可Erik似乎早就预料到了这一幕，挥手将他打开。蓝色的小变种在半空中翻滚了几下，尖叫着缩回了Charles的口袋里。

“打开它。”Erik把球体塞到Charles手中。

Charles身后的海盗松开对他的钳制，Charles瞪着Erik揉了揉自己的手腕。他接过星图之后双手紧紧按着它，“不。”

Erik挑眉，目光扫过Hank和Raven。“你考虑清楚。”

Charles看了一眼他的伙伴，有个海盗举起了手里的枪，冷笑着瞄准了他们。Raven气呼呼地摇着头，黄眼睛中满是愤怒。她看了一眼身旁也在不停地摇头的Hank，可挫败地下垂的双肩却出卖了她。

“为什么你要这样？”Charles转身看着Erik，试图理解他的意图。

“Charles，你把这星图打开就是了。”Erik咬牙切齿地朝他大吼，脸上一副不容商榷的表情。

Charles眯起眼睛继续盯着Erik，按下被蚀刻在铜质表面上的复杂外星字符。他敲了敲手心里的东西，咯嚓一下里面射出一道绿光，把整个星银岛的图像投影在这房间的正中央。这和之前在Montressor星上Hank图书馆里的情景一模一样。在场的海盗们除了Erik以外，全都好奇地盯着它目不转睛。星银岛的图像突然消失，海盗们发出一声惊呼。它变成了一束绿光，从Wade的家中射出，在门口拐了个弯继续前进。

Erik冷静地走到门口向外张望，注视着向远方蔓延的射线。“先生们，看来我们找到方位了。”他宣布的同时，所有的海盗们也都举起自己的枪欢呼。

Charles关闭了星图，荧绿色的路径瞬间消失不见，众人爆发出一阵愤怒的抱怨。Erik再次转身挑起眉，冷冷地打量着Charles。

“只有我才能打开星图，”Charles直勾勾地看着Erik冷漠地说，丝毫没有把那些慢慢向他逼近的海盗们放在眼里，“如果你想找到宝藏，你必须让我和你一起走。”

Erik脸上似乎闪过一丝喜悦。那表情很快便消失不见，再次变回了深不可测的神情。“很好，”他的回答让Charles乱成一团的心终于有些松动的迹象，“你跟着我们走。为了保证你不会耍花招，船长和McCoy博士必须呆在船上。”Erik根本没给Charles回应的机会，他便给自己的船员下令，“你们四个人留在这盯着他们。天还没亮，现在就动身为时过早，至于这个金属人——”他匆匆打量了一下Wade，“——他会带我们找到被他们藏起来的小艇的。”

“那他呢？” Charles用力挣扎了几下自己的胳膊，可依旧没有从魁梧的双手中挣脱。

Erik思量了一会，漫不经心地耸耸肩。“把他丢去我帐篷里。”

四周的海盗们嘘声一片，混合着愤怒与耻辱的Charles羞愧得面红耳赤。身后抓着他的那个海盗讥讽地把他推向Wade的家门口。Erik对上Charles愤怒的目光，把星图塞回自己的口袋里。Charles最后甚至连再看一眼Hank与Raven的机会都没有——他也不知道自己心里到底在想些什么——他就被推出门外，推入寒冷黑暗的夜空中，被人连拖带拽地带下山丘。

“我有腿。”他吼了一句，但那人并没有放手的意思，继续押着他踉踉跄跄地前进，把他拖进海盗们驻扎在草丛里的营地中。

篝火燃得只剩一片灰烬，毯子随意散落在四周。Charles跃过这些毛毯，继续向林中深入。也难怪当时他和Wade来偷小艇时没有看见Erik——Erik的帐篷完美地融合在灌木丛的暗影中。

海盗用力把Charles推进帐篷里，他一个重心不稳，摔了进去，跪在Erik柔软的毛毯上。海盗不怀好意地笑了笑，转身把帐篷合上离开。

Charles立马翻身爬到门口，拉开一小条缝隙向外偷偷张望。不远处有个海盗背靠一块长满青苔的石头，面朝帐篷坐着。他注意到向外窥视的Charles后，故意把提灯放在身旁，拔出等离子手枪平放在膝盖上。

Charles合上帐篷从门边退开。他或许可以在帐篷后面撕开个洞钻出去，但这么做真的好吗？Hank和Raven依旧在这群海盗手上，况且他也没有星图。他被困住了。

他抱着膝盖，坐在最远的一个角落里。夜行者蠕动着从他的口袋里飘了出来，叽叽喳喳地朝他眨眨眼睛。Charles挠了挠他的下巴，让他发出惬意地咕噜。这蓝色的小东西漂到Charles头顶发出一声叹息后落下。

比起恐惧，Charles现在更多的是愤怒。这挺好的。他不畏惧Erik——比起这个机械人，倒是他的船员让Charles更为紧张——话又说回来，他 _反而_ 挺担心Hank和Raven的情况。但愿他们确实如Erik所说，能够得到体面的对待。

除此之外， Erik之前粉饰自己的那些花言巧语不禁让他开始胡思乱想。从遗憾到羞辱，最后变成深深的自责。Charles越是坐在这里闲等，被Erik当着所有人面对他侮辱的回忆所煎熬，他越是难以忍受。

这样的情况没有持续太久。Erik还没有回来。找不到地方发泄情绪的Charles也逐渐冷静。过去几小时的回忆也越来越清晰，这真是漫长且难熬的一天一夜。哪怕冰冷坚硬的地板已经让他感受到阵阵寒意，他依旧蜷缩在地上。他这才发现原来这颗星球到了夜间是这么寒冷——之前在Wade的家里一直很暖和。至于后来他们偷偷潜入船上时，肾上腺素与紧张的神经也一直让他亢奋。现在他却冷得瑟瑟发抖。

Erik的毯子就在帐篷的正中间，它看上去确实能够保暖。但Charles _拒绝使用它_ 。

Charles把头贴在膝盖上打了个盹，夜行者也栖在他发间打盹。帐篷外面传来喧哗，似乎是海盗们重新回到了营地。从睡梦中惊醒的Charles抬起头，有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛。外面的人意志高昂，爽朗的笑声在树丛间穿越。Charles听见了Erik低沉平静声音，他在命令手下拴好小艇后又安排了几个守夜的人。Charles的神经瞬间紧绷。

帐篷外面的光线变得更加明亮，燃起的火堆中传出毕毕剥剥的声音。Charles听着外面来来往往的脚步声，在黑暗的帐篷中伺机而动。很快外面情绪高涨的海盗们逐渐归于平静，决定再黎明前最后小憩几小时。终于，Charles听见了那无比熟悉的脚步声靠近的声音，Erik那伴随着齿轮运转的声音，一脚深一脚浅的脚步。Erik回来了。

Erik掀开帐篷，钻进去的瞬间便看见缩在角落里的Charles。他身后是耀眼的火光，刺得Charles不禁眯起双眼。等Erik放下帐篷的门帘后，他终于看清了眼前的人。

“你看上去挺冷的，”Erik看着Charles蜷着的位置，慢慢坐下伸直腿脱掉靴子，“我还以为你已经睡了。”

Charles有些恼火。“如果你敢 _碰_ 我——”

“我才不想操你，”Erik冷冷地打断了他。Charles的眼睛习惯了这昏暗的光线后，正好对上Erik挖苦的目光，“别紧张。”

“那你干嘛费这么大功夫把我带到你私人的帐篷里，”Charles嗤之以鼻。许久没有开口的他声音有些沙哑，但却又有几分解脱。他之前还真不信Erik会强行将他留在这里，但被关在这帐篷中过了这么久后，答案显而易见。

“这样我就能亲自盯着你，”Erik冷静地回答。如此直言不讳让Charles只好默认了这事实，“显然你比我所有的下属都要聪明。而且比起Darkholme船长和McCoy医生，你更有可能拥有勇气去做一些愚蠢的举动。对于你，我还真觉得他们会被耍得团团转。”

Charles不屑。“想要智取一群蠢蛋也没那么简单。”

Erik耸耸肩叹息，把靴子摆在靠在门口的位置。“对于你来说就不一样了。”

“你把Hank和Raven怎么了？”Charles向他质问。尽管他现在已经放松了许多，并没有像之前那么紧张，但他依旧抱着自己的双腿，与Erik保持距离。

“我说了，他们在船上。”Erik伸展了一下自己的机械臂耐心地答，“虽然还是被人五花大绑，不过嘴倒是没继续堵着了。他们很好。还有你那个奇妙的朋友Wade被我们绑在小艇上。他的破坏力真是惊人，一刻不让人盯着都不行，所以我决定把他带下来让他跟着我们走。”

Charles悄悄叹了口气。Hank和Raven现在并无大碍，而且Erik也没有把Wade大卸八块，这真让他无比庆幸。“Wade要真在这儿的话，他还真是静得出奇。”

“我再三提醒让他乖乖坐好并且思考什么叫做 _像坟墓一般寂静无声_ ，”Erik冷静地说，“当然我们也没收了他的剑，免得他在盘算些其他的主意。”

“Wade那样子踩死一只蚂蚁都成问题，”Charles故意没有告诉Erik那兴高采烈的机器人之前差点把他劈成两半。

“为了保险起见，还是不要冒险的好，”Erik淡淡地说。随后他们陷入沉默，他在黑暗中默默注视着Charles，“Cain失踪了。Wade和我说了很多次当时他在船上搞破坏时根本没有看见Cain的身影，所以我猜测这事和 _你_ 有关。”

Charles扭头看着别处。“Cain死了。”

Erik无言，Charles没有回头看他脸上的表情。通常Erik表达怜悯之情时都会像这样沉默寡言，就连Charles自己也不清楚这究竟是好还是坏。

“人工重力场停止运行了几分钟，”Charles有些突兀地开口，音节缓缓从他口中蹦出，“他当时想杀了我。我们都飘到了桅杆的顶端，后来我抓住了桅杆——我本来想握着他的手的，”他摇了摇头，“我可以把他拉回来的，但他自己切断了绳子。”

“那是他的选择，”Erik说，“这不能怪你。”

Charles不可置否地咕哝了几句，不安地换了一个姿势。不知为何，他把这一切坦白之后感觉好多了。他看见Erik朝自己走来，瞬间又恢复了警觉。Erik伸出手臂向他的方向前进，但他不过是轻轻抱起在Charles头顶沉睡的夜行者后，将他放在被角。也不知道Erik是不是发现Charles快要冻僵了——他肯定发现了，那锐利的目光不会错过任何细枝末节——现在这情况当然不在话下。

“你为什么要这样？”Charles又问了一句，声音很轻但也满是好奇，“那宝藏对你来说就这么重要？” _重要到值得让你与我经历一切之后再背叛我？_ 最后这句话被他哽在喉中。

“如果我说我只是想快点赚到钱，你会信吗？”Erik干巴巴地答。

“不信。”Charles决绝地打断了他。

Erik有些自嘲地轻笑，接着这两人又陷入了无言的沉默。Charles也没有让Erik继续说下去的意思，只是在这片漆黑中看着他的身影沉思。

“这是我的出路。”Erik叹了口气，终于缓缓吐露心声，“如果我找到了宝藏，我便可以逃离这一切。”

“逃离什么？”Charles问，“成为宇宙海盗吗？”

“你要知道，我一开始也不是海盗。”Erik冷淡地语气让Charles有些不耐烦。

“我懂了，”他说着翻了个白眼，反正Erik也看不清，“我只是——不明白，”句末他犹豫片刻，“那又是什么让你无法脱身？”

Erik苦笑。“等你成为一群海盗的头头之后，想要就这么抽身离开又是谈何容易。他们会把希望寄托于你，会期望你能带领他们去掠夺财宝，带领他们走向荣华富贵。这样的活可不是说不干就可以不干的，否则到头来等着你的只有被他们杀死。放弃船长的权利是一种软弱的表现。现在可没有能够让我示弱的机会。如果我能带着他们找到那终极宝藏，找到那属于一千个世界的宝藏……”他停下来沉思片刻，“那他们便会满足了。我可以拿走属于我的那一份宝藏然后蒸发，再也不用没日没夜地担心他们会继续跟随我。”

“那你当初为什么又要走上这一条路？”Charles有些好奇，“既然你这么讨厌这个身份，为什么当初做出了这样的选择？”

“曾经有个臭名昭著的海盗船长，叫Sebastian Shaw，”Erik毫无感情的音调像是在陈述什么平淡无奇的事实，“在你小的时候应该听说过他和他的天网号。他最擅长的就是突袭运输船，目标越大他约喜欢。他会夺走乘客们的财产，等他获得了自己想要的东西之后，他会把乘客交给自己的手下处置。最后他们结束掠夺后，所有的乘客会被他们一个接着一个处决，那艘运输船也会被他们的激光炮轰成碎片。”

“略有耳闻。”Charles想起童年时那些骇人听闻的星际报道，“他已经销声匿迹挺久了不是么？从来没有人抓到过他，接着他就这么……消失了。”

“当时我和我的母亲正在从Hilana星去Forsius星的路上，”Erik提及的这两颗小星球对于Charles来说并不陌生，他们离Montressor星并不遥远，也坐落在这星系的外围，“他袭击了我们所在的那一艘运输船。你知道运输船是什么样的，就是非常非常庞大的那种船。基本上没有什么防守能力，特别是对于海盗们那种行动敏捷的船型，更是束手无策。船长和他的船员们根本无计可施，没过多久那群海盗们就把我们都绑起来了。”

Charles没有打断Erik。尽管Erik每接着继续往下说一个字，Charles的惊惧便会多增长几分，但依旧十分着迷地聆听Erik终于愿意向自己坦露的过去。他多少猜到了接下来发生的事，可他一句话也没有说，更是大气都不敢喘，生怕会打断Erik的话语。

“他们强行登船前的那几炮把我炸伤了，”Erik晃了晃机械臂后又拍拍他的机械腿，“其中一次爆炸将一根木头插到了我腿上，之后滚过来的木桶正好也从我这条手臂上碾过。一开始我也没想那么多，可谁知最终还是失去了它们。”

外面的火堆咔嚓一响，把Charles吓了一跳。在这样安静的环境中，那声音真是大得吓人。

“海盗们登上了那艘船，四处搜刮它们想要的东西，拦都拦不住。等到结束之后他们便开始处决乘客。”Erik握紧了自己的机械臂，传来金属之间摩擦的声音，“最后就剩下我和我的母亲。我还记得当时Shaw面带微笑地看着我们，丝毫不去理会她的恳求——她到最后还在祈求Shaw能放 _我_ 一条生路。”

Erik停下来深呼吸。这一切让Charles震惊不已。

“我不知道为什么他选择了我。我当时受了重伤，鲜血淌了一甲板。年幼的我对于他们来说不过是个负担。但Shaw当着我的面射杀我母亲之后，接下来我所记得的便是在他的船上苏醒，这手臂和腿也装上了机械义肢。他让我成为了他的船员。”

“Erik，”Charles伴随着惊骇与沉痛的悲伤终于忍不住插了一句。也不管对方愿不愿意，他差一点就忍不住要伸出自己的手去握上Erik了。

“之后，Shaw把我养大成人，”Erik的语气中不带一丝一毫的感情，“起初我对于他来说不过是一只有趣的宠物。后来我越发的觉得他把我当成了学徒来培养。我默认了，但我依旧对他恨之入骨。我只想看见他的生命结束的那一天。”

“我一直在等待时机。Shaw一天比一天衰老与自满，变得越来越懒惰。他的手下们怨气也逐渐滋长，袭击的次数与大家分得的钱财也变少了许多。我们计划了好几周，非常谨慎小心地等待机会的到来，我可不会轻易冒险。最终在我的带领下，我杀死了Sebastian Shaw，他的手下们也认定我为新的船长。之后我便一直带领着他们。”

“噢，Erik，”Charles轻叹着摇摇头。 _你没有杀死他_ ，这句话终归还是没有说出口， _你只是取代了他的位置。_

Erik一言不发，回忆过去似乎让他精疲力竭。哪怕是作为听众的Charles也不例外。

“很遗憾你失去了你的母亲，”Charles沉默良久轻轻开口，“我知道那是什么感受。”

“我当然知道你懂，”Erik终于转过头看了一眼Charles。可惜在这漆黑的环境中，Charles并看不清对方脸上的表情。

“我终于懂了为什么你会这么做，”Charles小心翼翼地选择自己的措辞，一字一顿地说，“但这并不意味着我原谅了你。我选择相信你，可你却背叛了我的信任。”

“我理解，”Erik的声音听上去无比低沉。他不停向自己强调此时更应该给Charles一些时间与空间，但他还是在这黑暗中缓缓伸出了手，轻轻擦过Charles的脸颊。Charles一动不动坐在那儿，没有向后躲也没有做出回应，“对于那些你重视的东西，我表示很抱歉。你是我们计划中的意外。你……我没想过……”他轻轻叹息，“你让我感受到了已经很久都没有体验过的感觉。”

Charles不禁颤抖着倒吸了一口凉气，Erik将手抽回。Charles百感交集，所有复杂的情绪全都缠结在他的心底，他不知道现在对于Erik到底是什么样的态度。之前只有愤怒时一切是那么的简单直白，可现在Erik对于他来说，除了那个冷血无情杀人如麻视财如命的海盗以外，还有些其他的意味。

Charles虽然压根就没有原谅Erik之前对他做下的那些事情，但他现在Erik并没有在利用他，并不是在玩弄他的感情，欺骗他让他使用地图寻找宝藏。Erik心中还有 _善良_ 的一面——Charles看见了——隐藏在其他那些所让人不齿的行径中。这些埋藏了多年的怨恨与愤怒，现在全都被他重新翻了出来。

“还有几小时就天亮了，”Erik坐下钻进被窝，“所以我们该睡了。”他躺下后掀起被子的一角，“过来，外面冷。我保证不会乱摸。”

Charles犹豫片刻。他 _确实_ 很冷，当然他也可以和Erik一起挤在床垫上盖着同一张被子睡觉。

再这样下去他真的会冻僵的。他只好脱掉了自己的鞋子，有些尴尬地爬到Erik腾出的那块空间上。Charles躺在他旁边，背对着Erik。突然有一双手从后面环过他的肚子，Charles不禁惊呼。Erik将他往后拉了些许，贴在自己胸前。

“你快冻僵了，”Erik凑在Charles的后脑嘟嚷，膝盖顶开Charles的双腿，从后面抱着他用自己的怀抱温暖Charles。

Charles下意识扭动了一下。“别乱动，”他小声嘀咕，踹了一下Erik蠢蠢欲动的脚。但他很快停了下来，因为身后Erik的体温确实像暖炉一样驱散了这漫漫长夜中的寒意。

“快睡吧。”Erik意味深长地收紧了自己的怀抱，但没过多久又松开了。这大概是海盗们特有的技能吧，无论在什么情况下，甚至是抱着你的人质，都能瞬间入眠。

精疲力竭的Charles没过多久也进入梦乡。靠在Erik温暖的臂弯中入睡是轻而易举的事情，哪怕现在他被一群海盗包围，还被他们的头领抱在怀中，可他依旧觉得无比安宁。

X

翌日，Charles被Erik探入他的衣服下的手弄醒了，拇指不安分地在他光裸的小腹上慢慢摩挲。“早啊。”Erik看见不禁颤抖的Charles忍不住轻笑，胸口正好贴在Charles背后，每说一个字都在微微震动。

Charles在Erik的怀里扭动挣扎着转过身。Erik的脸凑在他跟前，手贴在他的背上，双腿还交叠在一块。Charles默许了习惯性迷迷糊糊时对他蠢蠢欲动的Erik，他们在晨曦的微光中端详着彼此。

“我还在生你的气。”Charles轻柔的声音听上去毫无底气。他和Erik不约而同地吸了口气，两人的胸口以同样的频率缓慢上下起伏。

“意料之中。”Erik抬手，拇指轻柔地扫过Charles的脸颊。对方并没有反对这样的接触。Charles闭上眼睛细细体会这触感，将其他的一切统统屏蔽。

前夜杂乱的情绪终于全都放下，像是外面崭新的一天一样归于平静。对于Erik，Charles依旧非常谨慎，毕竟他还是没有完全信任Erik，但他现在对于Erik的身世又加深了几分了解，至少知道了一些他过去的事情。就目前来看，这样的情况已经很好了。

“给，”几分钟后他们从床上爬起，叠好被子时Erik说。Charles从夜行者手中抢回鞋子的同时应声抬头，挑起眉看着Erik向他递来的星图，“帮我拿着它好吗？”

Charles有些谨慎地伸出手，Erik并没有把星图抢回去。沉甸甸的重量一下子落在他手心里。“如果你真这么想的话。”

“你是我们的向导，”Erik说着弯腰站起来，低矮的帐篷让他直不起身。尽管这样，他依旧看着Charles，“别把我们带迷路了。”

还没等Charles看清外面的情况，Erik便已掀开帐篷离去。等Charles将自己的鞋从夜行者手中夺回，换好鞋子把星图收好后也根着从帐篷里钻了出去。此时外面的营地基本上都没什么人了，只剩下散落的被单和火堆中燃尽的余灰。两个人从Erik的帐篷旁边经过时不怀好意地多扫了几眼，丝毫没有在意Charles身边怒气冲冲的夜行者。Charles忽然想起来了——他们一定是认为自己昨晚被他们的船长狠狠地调教了一番。

那群抱着这样幻想的海盗们真是无聊透顶，Charles向站在小艇旁的Erik走去时沉思。昨天晚上根本没有发出任何奇怪的声音。他们那位冷淡得令人畏惧的船长不过抱着他睡了一觉。

Charles不动声色地接过了Erik递给他的压缩饼干，边嚼边看收拾完毕的人群纷纷进入小艇做好出发的准备。与Erik随行的只有六人，剩下的人全都被派回船上去看守Raven和Hank了。

Charles现在虽然以人质的身份被海盗包围，可他内心中依旧不禁开始振奋。他们今天要出发寻找宝藏。Flint船长留下的那笔传说中的秘宝，那份引得无数人前来寻找最终却都扑空的秘宝。但是他找到了——他们找到了这颗星球，也找到了星图所指向的正确方位。

“Charles！”Wade看见他之后兴奋地蹦到他身边。表现良好的他早已被海盗们松绑，“噢！以及早上好，人见人爱花见花开的船长殿下！”

Charles眨巴眨巴眼睛，过了好一会才反应过来Wade在和Erik打招呼。“早Wade，”看着Erik波澜不惊的表情，Charles忍住笑意和Wade打了个招呼，“但愿你昨晚还算舒服。”

“怎么说，我昨晚感觉就像睡在云上一样呢！”Wade蹦蹦跳跳地说。动作的幅度让整艘小艇发出咒骂的声音。“呃，”他有些惶恐地看了一眼Erik，“要像坟墓一样安静。”

“以及乖乖呆着。”Erik冷冷地说完后Wade敬了个礼端坐。

他们一行人挤进小艇内，Charles挨着Erik，坐在靠着船头那侧的木板上，加上Wade的剩余六个人则坐在他们后面。Charles掏出星图在上面按了几下，夜行者见状钻回他的口袋里。就像昨天一样，这颗铜球射出一道耀眼的绿光，直指远方。

Erik一声令下，小舟缓缓升起，飞过树海之后全速前进。天空中的太阳无比耀眼，照耀着整面太阳能帆都在闪闪发光，嗖地从地形奇特的星银岛上空划过。Charles紧紧把星图攒在手中，闭上眼睛感受迎面吹来的风。这让他产生了一种毫无拘束地自由飞翔的错觉，让他想起在Montressor星上驾驶着太阳能冲浪板时的快意。

Erik的身体紧贴在他旁边，这温暖的感觉还不赖。

Charles也不知道他们究竟飞行了多久，天边的太阳越爬越高，早已悬在他们的头顶。四周的森林也变成了一片沼泽。可那束绿光还是没有消失的迹象，依旧笔直地向前延伸，顺着光线消失在地平线下。

他们飞行的轨迹开始下降，逐渐贴向地面。随着他们不断下行，Charles几乎都能嗅到那像薄雾一般缭绕在他们身边的期待。小艇最终停在一片高耸茂盛的芦苇丛前，茂密的植被看不清远处的景象。光束依旧没有消失，从那片芦苇中笔直穿过，指向对面。

或许宝藏就在 _里_ 面。

Erik看见他的手下准备停船时纵身一跃从小艇上翻下。他转身向Charles伸出手打算扶Charles下来时却发现对方早就抓着星图落在他身旁，着地的同时还扬起了一小圈尘土。

“乖乖，这地方真眼熟，”Wade说着一个跟头脸着地从小艇上栽了下去，“可我就是想不起来？也许我以前曾经在这里约过会？噢，失去记忆真的是太 _糟糕_ 了。”

“去开路。”Erik指着面前一颗粗壮的大树命令，“我们快到了。把它砍下来。”

“说实话，Erik，”Charles看着那群海盗砍下挡在路中间的植物，略微愠怒地质问，“这真有必要吗？我们又不清楚这是哪一种植物，万一它是濒危品种呢。”

“我不喜欢这颗星球，”Erik抱胸冷冷地答，“越快找到宝藏离开这儿越好。”

Charles张嘴正欲反驳对方，刚到嘴边的字眼却突然又都咽了回去。等他们找到宝藏之后该怎么办，他还有Hank和Raven能死里逃生吗？会不会被那群海盗们丢到这里，甚至更糟的是被丢到外太空去？Charles清楚得很现在Erik不会伤害他，可谁知道以后会发生什么？如果Erik真的打算金盆洗手，那他打算去哪里？Charles不知道该怎么面对这些浮现在他脑海中的疑虑。他根本就不知道该用何种感情面对 _Erik_ 。

“Charles？”Erik注视着Charles，夜行者也漂到他眼前好奇地咂咂嘴。看来它神游已经有好一阵了。

他挥手赶开夜行者，正准备回答却被刺耳的呼喊打断。海盗们将那棵大树砍倒后随即出现的是树丛的另一侧。Charles跟上Erik的脚步突然意识到眼前这幅景象莫名的熟悉，蜿蜒小路上的石头有青苔覆盖，延伸向一个陡峭的悬崖，放眼望去是一片深邃的峡谷，这无不让Charles回忆起自己的家。

绿色的光束在断崖边几英尺高的上方戛然而止。

“这里什么也没有！”其中一个人等Erik和Charles到了之后生气地抱怨，“宝贝总不可能藏在空气中吧！”

“Charles，那星图怎么了？”Erik淡定地问Charles，丝毫没有被自己手下的人影响。

“一如往常，”Charles疑惑地将那个球体举到面前，“它什么变化都没有——这究竟是怎么回事。”

“我们就不该相信这 _小子_ ，”又有人也跟着抱怨。双手在Charles背后猛地一推，他趔趄地摔倒在地，“他把我们带到了这片荒郊野岭！”

Erik抽出手枪的瞬间响起不详的咔嗒声，他懒洋洋地将枪口对准那个海盗。“再动他一次试试，”他的声音冰冷彻骨，“我就在你身上开个洞，好让你知道什么该做什么不该做。”

Charles趴在地上并没有注意他们的对话，甚至是接下来的争吵也没有丝毫在意。他趴在地上审视着面前这块石头，小心擦掉石板上厚重的苔藓。隐藏在青苔下的石板上刻着几个字符，看上去和星图上的十分类似。他接着四处探寻又发现一个细小的凹痕，大小与那个球体正好合适。

Charles把星图插进凹槽中，气喘吁吁地大喊“Erik！”的同时，石板上和球体上的字符全都开始闪耀绿光。

绿光像镭射光标一样在断崖边上蔓延。Erik把Charles扶了起来，两人跟着那巨大的三角形前进，指向了一片能够容纳整艘船的空间。星图像一个细致的略缩图，将整个宇宙投影在他们面前缓缓旋转。三角形内部亮了一下，呈现在他们面前的是一片广袤的宇宙，星耀在一片粉色的星云旁闪烁，气体尘埃云在面前呼啸。

“不可思议。”这是Charles第一次听见Erik发出这样不安的声音。

“这是一扇门。”Charles好奇地说着向投影出来的宇宙又踏出几步。他抬起手随机戳了一颗绕着轨道运行的星球，面前的那扇门闪烁了几下发生了变化——现在呈现在他们面前的是一片湿热的热带雨林，色彩鲜艳的鸟儿掠过他们的视野。他兴奋地轻声一笑，又按下另一颗星球，现在他们面前是一片海洋，钴蓝色的浪花在阳光下波光粼粼。

Erik站在他身旁也试着按下一颗星球。星际之门切换至呈现一片冰封的星球，崎岖的山脉间还有被极光点亮的云彩；它接着又呈现出一颗正在被沙尘暴肆虐而让他们睁不开眼睛的星球；然后是一个工业化的城市，许多穿梭机在数不清的摩天大楼中像飞虫一样穿行。所有的星球都能通过这一扇门到达。Charles轻触一颗渺小的星球，他甚至找到了Montressor星。他们还找到了Crescentia，来来往往的船只给那颗如新月般的太空港口带来繁荣，在为之绕着旋转的星球间航行。

“ _这_ 就是Flint永远不会被抓人到的原因，”Charles迫不及待地与Erik相视一笑，分享自己的发现，“因为你只知道那些故事的结局。他的船从虚空中出现，掠夺完毕之后便消失得无影无踪。他们永远抓不到他，因为他们永远都不可能赶得上他——毕竟只要他从这扇门出去，便可以在 _几秒内_ 跃迁 _数十亿_ 光年！”

“那宝藏在哪里？”Erik的声音中透着一丝沮丧。他扫过一连串的星球，星际之门里的景象也跟着不停变换，“这扇门确实挺精妙，可是如果不能找到他隐秘的财宝，对我来说根本没用——”

“唔，”Charles面带微笑，略过所有的星球，“你需要的只是打开正确的门。”

他点击星银岛，星际之门闪烁一下后停住了。起初Charles以为这颗奇怪的机械星球内核也应是岩浆与地幔，直到他发现这颗星球实际上是绕着一个巨大的空洞缓缓旋转。

他伸出手缓缓前进，触向那扇门前如玻璃般透彻的表面时却被Erik搭在肩上的手轻轻拉了回来。Erik带头走在前面，穿过那层薄薄的力场，离开断崖进入洞穴。Charles跟在后面，心潮澎湃地也跟着穿过力场，踏上一个看似入口的宽大金属平台。夜行者在他肩头盘旋，赞叹不已。

这里都是 _金子_ ，数不尽的金银财宝，庞大的数量几乎掩盖了这颗星球原本的内核。Charles认出了当时和Wade从竖井里逃跑时的那根巨大的管子。金属管将一束等离子能量喷入巨大的洞穴中，似乎是在维持这它缓慢地旋转。这股能量不知从何而来，也不知会导向哪里。

更吸引他注意力的是这座金山：金币，项链，王冠，餐具碗碟，雕像，桌椅，棋盘。这里有他们所见的一切，Charles能想象出的一切，全都是金子做的。这里还有无数的钻石，红宝石，蓝宝石，绿宝石，所有奇珍异石像星辰一样在这闪着金光的海洋中焕发异彩。

“我们找到了，”他惊异地感叹，他们终于找到了，他们正站在这整个宇宙中最为传奇的宝库中，它就在这里，传说是 _真的_ ，“从千万个世界中掠夺来的宝藏。”


End file.
